Inglourious Basterds: Rhiannon
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: it's the middle of the war and Rhiannon has been with the Basterds for quite some time. When a mission with Utivich goes wrong and she meets a tall man with scorching brown eyes...will she betray her only friends and family or will she betray the country that welcomed her in? OC/Hugo . OC/Donny. OC/Frederick. OC/Dieter
1. Chapter 1

**INGLORIOUS BASTERDS**

**CHAPTER 1.  **

We were secluded in a forest this time, having been driven out of our last hideout like a bunch of rats, which I guess in their eyes we were. This time we were set up in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees, bushes, twigs, dirt and rocks. About twenty miles north was a long dirt road that eventually turned northeast and into France, where we were headed. It would take a day and a half _at least, _to even _touch_ the French borders, well, the Nazi occupied French borders. But, we were getting there slowly, mostly because of our many detours we happened to stumble upon. We were proud of those detours, so never phased our squadron.

About ten or fifteen Jewish American soldiers and one German were seated in the clearing, doing some sort of work that would either save or end their lives; most of the men had dark brown hair and dark eyes matched with a lightly tanned face. We had one blonde haired blue-eyed man that was German, but he was on our side so he was widely respected.

I was the only girl in the squadron, having been found hiding in a barn house clutching a gun to my chest and shooting wildly at whatever came near. My whole family had been killed by the Nazi's, even my baby brother…all killed by the _Jew Hunter_.

I was sitting down on a flat rock next to the German as he cleaned his gun and sharpened knives, he'd occasionally mutter things and fix my mistakes as I assembled and re-assembled guns. I took apart the bullets and arranged them in a different order as the German pulled a knife across a leather strap.

The German's name was Hugo Stiglitz, famous throughout Europe for killing thirteen Gestapo men with his bare hands. Instead of punishing him by death he was ordered to be put in a certain jail to be made an example out of. Needless to say when the Bastards heard about him, they wanted him. Stiglitz was a quiet man, mostly because he barely understood English, but when it came to attacking and getting vengeance…Hugo was a monster. He was a deadly weapon and valuable to our group since he could pose as a Nazi and blend in perfectly for a while until the enemy found out who he was. When he wasn't fighting he was usually smoking around a fire or conversing with Wicki over recent news and happenings, he was the nicest German I've ever met and a good friend.

I watched Stiglitz stare at his blade before taking it back to the strap and then bending down to brush off the silver shavings on his boot. I put my weapon down and sighed, a group of Jewish American and Australian Jews…stuck in some forest and killing Nazi's…this was what the War was all about. Stiglitz looked to me and put down his weapon as well.

"Was glotzt du, Kind? **What are you staring at, child**?" he murmured softly, reaching out a hand and brushing a leaf off my shoulder. He had nicknamed me 'Child' after I got into a verbal fight with him one day and I guess the name just stuck.

"Nichts, gar nichts. Warum hast du aufgehört? Was glotzt du? **Nothing, nothing at all why'd you stop? What are you staring at**?"

"Beobachten Donny mord Utivich. Er werde dich töten, dass der mensch eines tages. **Watching Donny murder Utivich. He'll kill that man some day**." He jerked his head over to a tall man and a shorter man arguing.

"Uti töten Donny? Besser platzieron sie ihre wette woanders Hugo. Dony'll uns alle töten tages. **Uti murder Donny? Better place your bets somewhere else Hugo. Donny'll kill us all some day**." I laughed; leaning back a little bit and watching them fight.

"Ich _meinte_ Donny. **I **_**meant**_** Donny**. He chuckled and whipped out a pack of smokes, "Get Wilhelm ist leichter warden sie? **Get Willhelm's lighter will you?"**

"You're sterben, bevor sie mehr töten Gery's bekommen. **You're going to die before you get to kill anymore Gerry's**." I rolled my eyes, smiling wide and got up; giving his scuffed boots a soft kick. He waved me off lazily.

Wilhelm Wicki was our only Australian-American Jew, he was like Stiglitz almost but without all the single handed murders. He was strong, outspoken and incredibly smart; he knew what everything about the world, having to travel to so many countries to fight as an enlisted soldier. He spoke fluent German and French better than any of us, Hugo and him got along very well because of that. Wicki's voice was deep and rough like a German's so he blended in just as well…that was our Wicki.

I crouched next to Wicki's open tent and waited until he looked up from the book he was lazily reading; feet propped up on a chair as his body reclined on the small cot with his arm behind his head, cushioning it. A cigarette was pressed between his thin lips as he smoked from the side of his mouth. I nearly gagged.

"What?" he sighed so I smiled and came in, sitting cross-legged on the ground near the chair.

"Hugo wants your matches…again."

"Behind you." He nodded, going back to his book. I turned around and shifted through his bag until I located the matches. I pocketed it and turned around back to the Australian.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. How you doing Wicki?" I shrugged, getting up and stretching, "you look tired."

"I'm fine, Rhiannon." He chuckled and flicked his fag to the ground, "stop worrying."

"Sure thing, _Vicki."_ I teased, heavily accenting his name and walking out, "you Austrians are so pride full."

"I heard that." He muttered, already lighting another cigarette. I smiled and walked back over to Hugo, tossing him the match box and collapsing on the rock again; I leaned on his shoulder heavily as I felt his muscles move underneath his shirt to light the paper.

"Was hast du so lange? **What took you so long**?"

"Oh halt den mund, du hast glück, meine ich nicht nur biegan sie all in. Teh sprechen. **Oh shut up, you're lucky I don't just turn you all in**."

"Tue nicht sprechen wie. Aldo wird nehmen sie aus. Zusammen mit alle anderes. **Don't talk like that, Aldo will take you out. Along with everyone else**." He blew a smoke ring out from his mouth and into the air.

"Ich würde niemals tun die, sie wissen hut als gut als jedermann, Hugo. **I would never do that, you know that as well as anyone Hugo**." I chuckled, resting my head on his shoulder lightly.

"Gut, erhalten zurück an arbeit. **Good, get back to work**." He smiled softly and bumped my shoulder as I picked the gun back up and tried to reassemble the lock and draw.

"Damn you Germans!" a shout echoed throughout the campsite, Hugo jumped up and aimed his gun where the voice had come from. We turned to see Aldo and Omar come walking out of the trees tiredly, "Ya bleed faster than anything I've ever seen!"

Aldo the Apache had arrived.

Aldo Raine was our leader and captain of the squadron, we followed his orders no matter what. All of the Bastards owed him one price: one hundred Nazi scalps, and now that I was on the squad, so did I. Aldo was a good man with an honest mission; get all Nazi's out of France and kill the Führer. I would never betray this man, he was like a father to me. Business was plentiful though, the Nazi hunting business I mean. Aldo's brown eyes searched the clearing, probably making a mental note of who was here and who was not. There was the occasional traitor but we always managed to take them out sooner than later. His eyes landed on Donny and called him over.

Donny Donowitz…the Bear Jew. Donny was almost as famous as Hugo, maybe even bigger. He beat Gerry heads in with a bat until they died; by the first hit they were paralyzed and by the third they were dead. He was a Boston Jew who enlisted when the War first started, and was happy to oblige all the Nazi's who refused to cooperate. Donny was tall, broad and had brown hair and dark smoldering eyes.

Donny walked over to Aldo as everyone began to migrate towards him as well, we had been here in the clearing for two nights now awaiting the next group of Nazi's that were to come along…they never came. I could tell everyone was anxious and a little bloodthirsty.

"Come." Hugo nudged me, hoisting me up and pulling me along by his side as we made our way over to Aldo. Wicki walked up next to us quietly and leaned down next to me.

"Was ist los? W**hat's going on**?" he eyed Donny who was smiling widely at something Aldo whispered in his ear.

"Ich Tue nicht wissen. **I don't know**." I muttered back, staying close to Hugo as we got close enough; Aldo cleared his throat and put a foot on a rock, leaning towards us.

"Gentleman…it seems to me like we were given a false lead, them Gerry ain't coming. Got a word about another branch coming seven miles from here though so we move out in the morning. Rhiannon!"

"Sir." I spoke up, coming forward through the small crowd and getting my hair ruffled by the other men annoyingly. Aldo smiled slightly and nodded towards the woods.

"Good, go get some wood…you understand."

I nodded and walked towards the woods about ten feet away, going through the brush easily. I was never allowed to know the full details about how and where exactly we were going to attack, they still never fully trusted me but I didn't mind. I knew what their thoughts were; I was a girl and under some sort of influence I could easily run to some German camp and spill where the Bastards were…then they'd be instantly dead. I picked my way through low twigs until I found a big tree with large roots, I brushed the sharp sticks away and sat down…it was actually highly comfortable to be honest.

I had only been here for a month, maybe even more, yet Aldo called me the most valuable asset in public. I was a girl therefore I was a good distraction; who would take the time to help a man who just fell down the stairs and twisted his ankle? No one would, but they'd help a girl no doubt so I was valuable. For the towns that _knew_ I was with the Bastards I was of no use; but for the towns that _didn't_ know we were able to raid the town and get away with it. I was called 'the Child' after a surviving Nazi told the German media what everyone was called; I had been described as a 'child that bared a knife against her world'. Damned nickname.

I closed my eyes and leaned further in the tree, I liked staying here; I felt welcome to take part of the War, to harm the men that killed my friends and adoptive family…my real parents were from America but for some reason they weren't able to take care of me so I came here to live. Anyways, there had to be at least fourteen Nazi's outside our house that day led by that sandy peppered-haired man. At the time I knew he was either part of the Gestapo or just a regular general…then I found out it was Colonel Hans Landa of the German SS…the man that sniffed out our race like a bloodhound and we were the rats. My adoptive family had taken refuge under the floorboards; I had gotten so scared I fled up to the attic as the men in black came in. They just came in and aimed at the floor…as if they already knew where we would hide. Our long time family friend, Monsieur LaPedite, had housed the Dreyfus family but cheated them out to Landa…we knew it was only a matter of time before they found us. It also didn't help that my father was part of the Nazi army and didn't like it when he found out my mother's side was pure Jewish.

They found me eventually, raiding the attic and sniffing me out as I crouched behind large boxes and hay…what they did to me after they said they wouldn't kill me…I shuddered and brought my knees up to my chest. I hated them.

I watched a bird soar through the trees above me swiftly, chirping off into the distance. It was satisfying almost…peaceful for the moment. I looked around to the clearing where I could see Aldo wrapping up his speech to the men, taking out his snuff box as Donny lazily swung his bat over his shoulder and smiled at something Hirschberg said…probably about blood and gore. Something about Donny drew me to him; I sighed and got up, dusting off my pants and kicking twigs out of my way as I took the long way around…to be safe in case Aldo wasn't done. I never liked being out here alone; un-guarded and unsuspecting where anything can jump out at you and then kill you silently. I brushed my hair away from my face as I ducked under a low branch, sidestepping a boot indentation in the mud, it looked fresh but I didn't really…

Fresh…boot print…in…mud…

My heart stopped as I dropped low to the ground next to the print. I didn't have any type of weapon on me, only sharp sticks poking me in the face and chest. The person who made this print most likely had a gun or some sort of knife on him no doubt-

"What are you doing down there?"

I looked behind me and up slowly as Utivich's blue eyes stared me down, a small smile playing on his lips. He reached down and helped me up, brushing some dirt off of my shirt.

Utivich was one of the youngest Bastards compared to me and was pretty famous within our group for cutting the prettiest scalps off of Nazi's. He was a bit shorter than everyone and had those bright blue eyes that sparkled and blew me away each time I saw them. Uti was called 'The Little Man' but nobody bothered to tell him about it…it was a bit of an insult.

Uti smiled again as we started to walk back, he chatted aimlessly about his family back home and how he missed them. That was another thing that Uti and I had that the others didn't; a heart that cared about their family back home. Except I really didn't have a family anymore but I always loved listening to Uti's stories. Uti and I would stay up late and just talk, thoughts and memories swimming through our conversations gracefully. If we tried to talk to the others like that, they'd just laugh and snicker…Uti was my best friend here.

We walked back into the campsite as everyone was starting to re-pack their bags; 'morning time' usually meant five a.m. so everyone was sleeping on the ground and pairing up for warmth. Donny walked over to us slowly as I seated myself near the fire pit, resting my back on the long log. Uti wandered over to Omar to help pack. Donny dropped his bat on his bag and collapsed next to me, his white wife beater was dirty and stained. He whistled.

"Got some good action coming up." He sang, his Boston accent slightly leaking through, "Yah ready for it?"

"Please. Like Aldo would actually let me fight anytime soon…I'll be able to fight when this war is over."

"It's just 'cause you're young." He smiled and ruffled my hair fondly, "you'll grow eventually to a normal height."

"Gee thanks, Donowitz. Maybe I'll even get as big as 'the Bearen Juden'." I teased, using his German nickname, he snorted.

"You get past me I'll buy you a fuckin' airplane." He winked, watching as the Lieutenant made his way to us, "yah wanna pair up?"

"Sure, just stop snoring."

I laughed as he grinned and side tackled me with one hand, pinning me on my side as my arms were trapped beneath me. He pressed a messy kiss on my temple and continued to move around until he sat on top of me comfortably. He wasn't putting all of his weight on me thank god 'cause he would crush me, but he was still pretty damn heavy. I struggled helplessly as he laughed; the vibrations ran down and through my back effortlessly. Aldo rolled his eyes as he saw us and then roughly kicked Donny in the ass with the toe of his boot. The older Boston man got off and opted to sit on the log as Aldo smirked; I got up as well and stuck my tongue out at the Bear Jew.

"Aren't women supposed to keep men in order?" Aldo questioned as Donny then trapped me in a headlock muttering 'I'll bite that tongue' in my ear roughly. I huffed out a breath.

"Aren't men supposed to make sure their women are sane first?"

"Brat." Aldo snorted, "I've gotta few changes in plans that involve her Donny, let the kid go."

"What is it now?" I asked, immediately squirming away from Donny as he released at me.

"I want'cha to go inta' town and get the food this time, you'd be quicker than my men and won't attract _to_ much attention. I'll give you a list."

"Sure. I'll need a bag as well."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Donny exclaimed; making Aldo flinch, then making me jump up from the man's out burst, "Aldo she's only a kid! The Germans will take her out fastah' than Uti'ich can scalp!"

"Calm down son, she'll be fine."

"Donny…seriously, I'll be fine." I put a hand on his arm, "Donny."

"Aldo this is suicidal. She'll get killed instantly if she's recognized." The Bear Jew continued, ignoring me. Heat flared in me.

"Donny! I've done things far more dangerous; going into a town to get shit isn't like marching straight into a concentration camp!"

"Close enough." He growled back, "they'll notice you, and what if they take yah hostage?"

"I'll fight them."

"You can't even push me off of you. Them Germans probably weigh as much as me."

"I'll go with her."

We turned to see Utivich standing next to Aldo, his hands folded behind him as he stood at a relaxed 'attention'. His blue eyes were defiant and hopeful; the little man was bold for getting in between another one of my fights with Donny. Aldo considered it thoughtfully. Donny glared as I stood next to the blue eyed man.

"You heard him Lieutenant, Uti'll go with me."

"…all right." Aldo nodded. Donny snorted angrily as his dark brows furrowed angrily but backed off as Aldo spat on the ground before peering at Donny, "you heard the woman Donowitz. She can take care of herself, ain't like she's never held a gun before."

Donny remained silent but mumbled a 'yes, sir' with barely contained anger. I sighed and looked to my shoes.

"Now that that's settled…food, Rhia?"

"On it." I nodded and broke away from Uti as I went to the other side of the fire to start up the food. Uti sat next to me and helped as Donny remained sitting on the log, never taking his eyes off of me. Aldo saw him too and kicked him in the shins lightly.

"Donny, you get first watch."

"Yes, sir." Donny got up and retrieved his bat before heading off into the forest as I continued to heat up the meat. Darkness was coming in fast for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. **

Utivich and I left early next morning, two hours after midnight to get a head start and hope by the time we got back the men would still be there. We had to dress in 'civilian clothing' so we'd somehow fit in. I was wearing one of Donny's smaller collared shirts and took Wicki's small handgun just in case. The rest of the men, who were surprisingly heavy sleepers, kept sleeping on as Uti and I stole away into the forest. Donny was snoring quietly when I left him.

We were walking a few yards from the road, an hour later, as we enclosed ourselves in the shade of the trees and dark shadows when we heard them coming down the left side of the road. Utivich pulled me roughly behind a tree and pressed me against him as he peaked around slowly, the car was loud an obnoxious as it pulled to a loud stop a few yards to the right where we were hiding. Uti put a hand over my mouth as I tried to ask a question, I could hear screams that came from a woman and loud, rough laughter. Uti shook his head at me when I gripped his arms around my waist and mouth. There was a mixture of French and German.

"Hallöchen! Setzen Sie, dass man drüben, Buttz! **Hey! Put that one over there, Buttz**." A sudden voice, heavily German, burst out happily.

"Warum nicht Sie versuchen Umgang mit diesen Dingen? **Why don't you try dealing with these things**?" the other answered back, annoyed.

"Eh, Stellen Sie ihn auf die Knie! E**h, make him fall to his knees**!" another snickered.

"Oy Landa! Wie sollen wir ende es für die kleine Ich bin sicher? dass wir könnte konvertieren ihm if wir versucht? **Oy Landa! How shall we end it for the little one? I'm sure we could convert him if we tried**." The first man yelled to another man who I couldn't see.

"Veuillez, laisser mon fils go! **Please, let my sons go**!" a female screamed, there was a muffled yelp of pain and another as there was the distinct sound of boot hitting flesh.

"Shur jusqu'à vous ass sale. **Shut up you filthy ass**."

"Veuillez! **Please**!"

"Maman! **Mom**!" a softer yet more defined boy yelled helplessly; a teenage boy.

"Maman, ne pas blesser- **Mommy, don't hurt her**-" I closed my eyes as I heard a much younger boy cry out, loud jeers rang out as there was another muffled yelp from the mother.

"Shh, Maman's **Shh, Mommy's all right Samuel**."

"Awe, wie süß…**Aw, how cute…**" a German mocked, I could picture the mother on the ground as tears of pain and fear for her sons lives ran down her cheeks. I could picture the smaller boy being held close to his older brother's chest as the Germans beat the mother into the ground. Uti turned back around and squeezed his eyes shut as he ducked his head into the crook of my neck and stayed there. I could feel his tears on my neck as my own slid down my face.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered softly, trying to tune out the pained cries of the mother and the terrified screams from the boys, "Uti, we have to do something."

I began to turn around until I was chest to chest with Uti with my arms locked around his neck. _We had to do something! Fuck, think like Donny…what would Donny do? Hell, what would Hugo do? Kill them all most likely…wait. _I looked up to Utivich as he read my face, he knew that I wanted to at least save one person in this damned war before I died…he knew that as much as anybody. He cleared his throat and shook his head solidly, I glared.

"We have to do something Uti-"

"Auf der anzahl von drei! **On the count of three!"** a German burst out; there was a pained scream as another Gerry kicked the mother for the last time. I peeked around the tree trunk at last.

The mother was on the ground, her face covered in mud and dirt as she held her sides in pain. Her two sons, a younger boy around eight and an older one around twelve stood to the sidelines as an Officer held them at gunpoint. The younger boy had long brown floppy hair and looked petrified and confused at what was going on, he didn't understand it. The older boy hugged his brother to his chest protectively as striking green eyes were landed on his mother. He had dark hair but it seemed blonde in the sunlight…he was Jewish though, the Star of David was on his clothes along with his younger brother. The mother was forced to sit up as the Germans raised their guns, aiming for whatever part they wanted to blast off. Utivich moved next to me and grabbed something behind him.

"Uti…they're only children…"

"Eine! **One!**"

"We need-"

"Zwei! **Two!"**

"Uti come on!"

"Dre- **Thr-**"

A shot rang out through the air behind me and I turned to see Utivich aiming his gun at the Official who was giving out the shooting orders. The man screamed and dropped to his knees holding his blasted out eye. The other Germans looked around in outrage and fired wildly to our left about twenty feet. I stepped away from the tree quickly and pulled out the Luger that was Wicki's and fired at the car as the sons dropped to the ground and crawled to their broken mother. Three tires popped and another one slowly gave out with a long 'hiss'. I waved my arms at the mother as Utivich took cover behind a tree and exchanged shots with the Nazi's. The mother spotted me quickly and looked at her captures, they were to engrossed in finding the shooter. Utivich blasted another German in the face. The Jewish family got up and tumbled down the rest of the hill that they were on, the mother winced painfully as she landed wrong in front of me the older boy pushed his younger brother ahead and put his arm underneath his mother's shoulder as they crossed to where I was. The little boy, Samuel, crashed into me and freaked for a second before he realized it was me. Utivich ducked as a shot rang above his head.

"We have to go now!"

"There's a clearing up ahead that way, ask for Aldo and tell him Rhiannon sent you." I yelled to the mother as she began to limp past me to get away from the bullets. Samuel latched onto her side along with his brother. She turned to me and smiled grimly, blood leaked out of her mouth. She nodded.

"Uber es! **Over there!**" I heard a German yell; a shot blasted a tree apart to my right. I looked to the family again.

"Go!"

"Bless vous, sweetheart. **Bless you, sweetheart.**" She nodded before hurrying off and disappearing. I stood there for a second before I heard another click of a gun. Utivich flew at me and tackled me to the ground roughly as a bullet pierced the ground where I had been standing. He tugged me up on my feet quickly and fired blindly behind the tree. I heard a man yell in pain.

"You got a plan?" Uti yelled to me as I fired again.

"Yeah!"

"Well?"

"RUN!" I screamed, grabbing his arm and breaking through the small gap of No Man's Land, several shots were fired at us but a tree thankfully covered us. Suddenly there was a small fire in my shoulder as we broke across another gap but it quickly died away as Uti and I disappeared in the thick cover of the forest. We ran as we heard them coming after us, the heat in my shoulder flared up again as I twisted my arm so my bag wouldn't fall off. Utivich was still firing blindly behind us as we ran. The Germans weren't going anywhere with broken vehicles and dead men, but we ran faster anyways.

* * *

Our hearts were still pounding furiously thirty minutes later as we ran from the Germans. We were now currently sitting underneath a tree, shielded from any eyes as a large bush covered us. Uti's chest was rising and falling rapidly as was mine, I was trying to stop the heavy bleeding in my right shoulder, it was a flesh wound but it still bled like a river. I had ripped some of Donny's shirt off at the bottom to tie around my arm but it was barely keeping.

Uti's eyes opened as I hissed in pain, my eyes shut tight for a second as the pulse of white pain shot through my body. Uti put pressure on my shoulder helpfully as I wrapped it in breakneck speed, tears spilled down my face and Uti offered a gentle smile.

"Do you need anything else? I have these things in my pocket somewhere…"

"No, I'm fine now…thanks. I just can't put the bag on this shoulder." I shook my head as Uti sat back and wiped my blood off his hands and onto his pants, "We should get going though."

"All right." He nodded, shifting to conceal his weapon and getting up. I pushed up as well and leaned on him slightly to put the bag over my left shoulder. His blue eyes stared at me worriedly.

"…Donny's going to kill me for this."

"Be a good little Jewish boy and tell him it was my fault then." I joked, wincing in pain as we began to walk. Uti shook his head and gave a small smile.

"He'd still kill me."

"True." I nodded, "Well…unless Hugo kills you first."

We continued in silence for about a hundred more yards, the only sounds we made and heard were my labored-pained breathings and his occasional comment on the wildlife around us. I broke the silence as we ducked underneath a tree and struggling with the bag to get it free.

"How's your family Uti?"

"Hm?"

"Family." I grunted, twisting the bag as I broke free, Uti stared at me with his arms folded before we started up again, "you guys got letters the other day? I meant to ask about it earlier but….here we are."

"They're good. My baby sister turned three last month." He smiled fondly at the memory as a beam of light was cast over his face, "apparently she's getting to be a pain."

His laugh cut like crystal through the air.

"And my father's proud of me."

"As he should be. Don't know to many Utivich's fighting the war now do you?" I smiled, "only one Smithson Utivich."

"Thanks. What about you? Do you…?"

"Nobody's tried to contact me yet." I shook my head as a pained stab went through my heart, I hung my head, "honestly, I don't expect anyone too."

"Someone will. By the end." He nudged my good shoulder playfully, "just have faith."

"I don't believe in God anymore, Uti."

"Why?"

"Because if he was truly real and if he truly punished the 'bad' people…he would've done it when 'El Fuhrer' was born."

Utivich was quiet as that sunk in, the town we were aiming to go into was in sight now but we were still enclosed in trees so we began to hike our of the woods and onto the paved roads. I tucked Wicki's gun underneath my shirt and tucked in Donny's shirt as well over that, my shoulder was still on fire but it was easy to ignore if I focused on my breathing.

"Remind me what we're getting here?" Utivich spoke as we rounded out of the forest and out into the rich clear French air. I closed my eyes as a cool wind swept my hair up and made me feel light, free. I opened my eyes and continued on with him.

"Brandy for Aldo and the others. Water, bread, cheese and some canned stuff. The next raid Aldo says will have a ton of food since it's in an old house so we won't pack to much. Then some more medical stuff."

"We have enough money to get away with some stuff?"

"Of course not." I smiled, Uti snorted.

We arrived in the less managed stores shortly after that, my shoulder was still in fire but Uti had tied the cloth around it tight enough so it wouldn't bleed out until I took the cloth off. Utivich had led us to a smaller store where they sold cheap meat and water. The food looked off but since it was cheap we knew Aldo wouldn't mind the least.

We walked in quietly, not even raising an eye from the manager as we made our way to the back where the water was. I had on the bag so I dropped it to the floor and began piling water into it as Utivich fetched the meat and went to pay for it. I stole some liquor as well when Utivich came back.

"They don't have any bread or things here. We'll have to go to another store."

"Look for the other things then, I'll pay for two bottles so we don't look bad." I nodded, holding up the two things of water, "Meet me at the front."

He nodded and went back to looking around as I threw the bag over my good shoulder and kept a careful eye on Utivich as the manager read the French paper. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the front and I glared to where Uti was, thinking he had dropped something, but instead froze when five German soldiers walked in and up to the manager…who didn't move an inch. The man didn't even seem to care.

There was another loud bang from outside and Uti jumped, knocking over some medical supplies, the manager barely spared him a glance as he finally raised his head to the young soldiers. I crept closer slowly, hoping by the time I came up the men would leave.

"Hey, a un groupe de soldats venez par encore? **Hey, has a group of soldiers come by yet**?" a blonde haired man asked. He was smiling and I could see a dimple or two on his cheeks. The manager shook his head.

"Pas. **No**."

"A n'importe qui? **Has anyone**?"

"Pas. **No**."

"Oy, Frederick!"

"Hm?" a brown haired man replied lazily, a lazy smiled spread across his face as he walked up to the first man.

"Ce qui homes allé hors avec Landa? **What men went out with Landa**?"

"Buttz, Panofsky-"

"Que Russie allé avec les? **That Russian went with them**?" another whispered, smiling.

"-et Birtchun's squad."

"Vous vu ces homes? **You seen those men**?" the first one, Max, by the way his nametag showed, turned back to the manager who still looked bored and annoyed at answering the young man's question. They _were_ quite young to be Nazi's to be truthful… Utivich came up to me silently as I inched backwards.

"Pas. **No**."

"Uti." I whispered as soon as the other man was close enough, I grabbed the blue eyed man's arm and ducked slightly, "just go, I'll take care of this. Get the other stuff and meet by the forest again. It'll be faster."

"All right." He nodded, getting up and walking swiftly towards the exit-entrance. The soldiers spared a glance at him then went back to questioning the old man. Another man, this one dressed all in black took Max's place as Max turned to Frederick and the others happily. I straightened up to see Utivich duck out of sight, I clutched the two waters and walked up closer, trying to ignore a bottle digging into my back. The man named Frederick saw me coming up and I gave a shy smile as my heart raced in fear and anger. If Donny were here…he'd have so many knicks in his bat by now. His thin lips gave a soft smile before he turned and tapped the darker clad man.

"Ce qui, Zuller? **What**, **Zuller**?"

"Vous êtes obtenir nulle part avec ce home laissez ce jeune fille payer puis curriculum vitae. Elle besoins Á télécharger accueil. **You're getting nowhere with this man, let this girl pay then resume. She needs to get home**." Frederick made an odd motion with his hand and the other man looked straight at me down his crooked nose carefully. His thin lips went into a sneer.

"Le enfant peut attent. **The child can wait**."

"Je am pas un enfant. **I am not a child**." I retorted defiantly, frowning when Frederick smirked at my small outburst. The crooked nose man turned to look at me carefully, surprised I had retorted back. He leaned against the counter.

"Ce qui? **What**?"

"Laissez il go, Hellstrom. **Let it go, Hellstrom**." Max laughed brightly, this Hellstrom man stared me down before shrugging and moving out of my way by sliding ever so slightly. I shrugged internally an put my purchases down on the counter and leaned over it slightly as the manager turned and got change.

The Star of David was sewn onto his sleeve.

He turned back to me and handed me my money as I put the things into my bag. I grasped his hand for a second longer than what was normal. He nodded to me, his kind green eyes comforted mine.

"Tuleb ohutu minu laps. **Be safe, my child**."

The man was Estonian,

"Thank you." I whispered, grabbing my things and shouldering past the Hellstrom man and out into the French streets quickly. The bell chimed as I made my way across the road and down another street where Utivich was waiting for me. He jogged to me as I came over.

"Are you allright?"

"I'm fine…I don't think that man was though…"

"Why?"

"He was Estonian Jewish, Uti." I replied blankly. We nodded, if the Germans didn't notice then the Russians would surely notice, "What about you?"

"Fine…a broken down car passed by a couple of minutes ago though." He muttered to me as two women walked past, I gulped.

"The car with the…?"

"Same one. So we better hurry." He grabbed my hand softly as we sidestepped more people.

"No. we have to go back, if those men are back they'll surely recognize us. Aldo would say this is stupid, especially in the part where we're in. there will be more food on the next raid." I protested as we got closer to another store.

"Let's just get the bread and shit then skip out then." He argued back, there was something in his eyes that I couldn't make out. He pulled me inside and we avoided the new manager's blue eyes; Aryan. Uti dragged me to the back where the brandy and bread was and helped me make room in my pack for more supplies. He had already snitched the medical stuff in his pockets so I still had some room. I held up a loaf of bread and we stared at it, no more room. We'd have to pay. Uti nudged me roughly and pushed me down as the door burst open angrily. We stared at each other silently as a loud angry German man began to ramble off about something. Uti looked around the corner carefully.

"Is it them?"

"…make it quick." He replied, confirming my suspicions. My voice quavered.

"Do you see Landa? I heard one of the men yell to him, his name at least."

"He must've stopped somewhere else then." Uti shook his head, "What do we do now? There's only three of them but still…"

"Run. Just run." I whispered, "you go that way and circle them, see if they're armed."

"I'm not leaving you again, especially not here."

"Then walk slowly." I ordered, already getting up and walking back as I slowly made my way past an Aryan man who was to busy reading something. I kept my head down as I heard Utivich pick up the backpack from where I left it. I was ever aware of Wicki's gun pressing harder into my back. I walked by another soldier, he carried a small pistol tightly in his left hand.

Utivich made an odd hand motion which I couldn't decipher when I walked past another man in a long coat. The manager paid me no mind as I arranged the items on the table. He counted them out lazily, not even looking at the brandy and bread as he handed me my change back. Uti disappeared outside the door but I could see the top of his head still. I let out a slow sigh of air as I grabbed my bag with the things in it, we were so close…

I gasped in pain as a man's heavy hand came down on my torn shoulder and then cringed as his nails dug in bluntly. I blinked and turned around slowly, trying to mask my pain with amazement and surprise. All my life I dreamed of facing my family's killer…and now here was in front of me…staring me down with a small twist of a smile upon his face.

Colonel Hans Landa of the German SS had found me.

"Hallo sir. **Hello sir**." I managed to blurt out as an icy cold feeling overwhelmed my entire being. My hands grew clammy as Landa continued to stare me down like a hunter eyeing down its prey, "War ich im ihre weg? **Was I in your way**?"

"Nein, nein, von kurs nicht. Aber ich war nur fragen, wie alte sie sind. **No, no of course not. but I was just, ah, wondering how young you are**." He looked me up and down. I tensed and thought of a number…

"Siebzehn sir mai ich fragen warum? **Seventeen sir…may I ask why**?"

"Ach kein grund. Aber sie scheinin unschuldig jungen an warden kaufen alcohol…vor allem bei dies stunde. Ich übernehmen es hat für ihre vater? Oder vielleicht ihre mutter? **Oh no reason, but you seem innocently young to be buying liquor…especially at this hour. I assume it's for you father no? Or perhaps your mother**?" he questioned, his dark eyebrow raised up slightly and I nodded hurriedly. I could sense Utivich outside getting very impatient. The manager's head snapped up at the mention of 'liquor' and he eyed me suspiciously. Landa released his hand and looked down at the smeared blood from my shoulder that transferred onto his leather glove. He was thoughtful as he stared down at the dark color. I gulped.

"Ja meine vater…damit ich sollte warden eilte startseite jetzt damit er nicht erhalten wütend. Danke sie für wird also…wachsam. **Yes my father…so I should be hurrying home now so he doesn't get angry. Thank you for being so…watchful.**" I offered a gentle smile and turned but then his hand was on my shoulder once again, gripping even harder. My legs nearly gave out in the overwhelming pain that came onto me like a brick.

"Aufenthalt. **Stay**." his elbow came down and jammed me in my ribcage and then he pressed his blunt nails into the cut which brought me down to my knees, wheezing for air. He lifted me up by my collar abruptly as his other hand remained locked behind my neck in a firm hold. I was pressed so close to him I could smell his black leather trench coat and the way his eyes narrowed the slightest as I took him in. Landa's body looked thin in the clothing but as I reached up and gripped his arms to keep from choking I found out that he was built well and just as powerful as the next man, "Es wir gehen. **There we go**."

"Was sie falsch mit sie! Lassen sie mich gehen ich haben an gehen startseite an meine vater! **What's wrong with you! Let me go! I have to go home to my father**!" I protested, letting my paid things fall to the floor in a heavy 'thump'. Landa smirked and only pulled me closer until out noses were barely touching. His laugh was like mercury to my ears.

"Ich tue nicht denken also…sie siehe…ich wissen für eine bestimmte tatsache sie haben nein vater oder mutter hier im France…Gut nicht dies teil von France. Als eine egal von tatsache ich merken besuch sie bis auf eine tag… **I don't think so…you see…I know for a certain fact that you have no father or mother here in France…well, not this part of France. As a matter of fact I remember visiting them up on a farm one day**…"

"…HILFE! …**HELP**!" I screamed, unable to think of a response to that one. _He knew_, Landa knew who I was. Utivich heard it though, I glimpsed his blue eyes peering back into the shop then widening as he saw what situation I was in. my hand went to the back of my shirt slowly as Landa hoisted me up onto my feet.

"Jetzt wir können tun dies die einfach weg oder die schwer weg, Rhiannon. Ich können zug sie im und haben sie gesendet entfernt an lager es sei denn sie beweisen an mich sie sind nicht Rhiannon Tchaikovsky, tochter von Melinda und Maxsonich Tchaikovsky….es sei denn von kurs, sie tun im tatsache haben ihre papiere? **Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Rhiannon. I can turn you in and have you sent away to a camp unless you prove to me that you are not Rhiannon Tchaikovsky, daughter of Melinda and Maxsonich Tchaikovsky**…**unless of course, you do in fact have your papers**?"

"Go to hell." I spat out. I hated the way he said their names. He snarled viciously as he let me drop back to the ground.

"Well do you?"

"I…"

"…I see. So tell me, where is Aldo the Apache?"

Just as I took out my gun Utivich jumped in through the open doorway, screaming at the top of his lungs and using his spray gun, he blasted it all around the store like a maniac. Utivich paused to let me up and past him as Landa ducked behind a shelf along with one man that didn't get caught in the crossfire. We sprinted out into the roughly paved streets, Uti ditched his gun and hiked the bag farther onto his back as we sped down the street. I could hear Landa yelling in French and German as an alarm was sounded throughout the small town.

Uti's arms and mine moved a hundred miles per hour as out legs moved even faster. I could see soldiers running down the streets after us, firing blindly but always coming up short since we were going downhill at a fast pace now. Only one more street before we reached the woods again. I couldn't wait until I was out of civilization. We stumbled to a stop as the men from the other store that we first visited came around the corner, guns at the ready. The man that had been nice, Frederick, stopped in front of me and stared for a minute until it dawned on him. Max fired at Uti but I had already dragged him into a small alleyway that only two people could fit through. I turned around to see Landa at the opening, holding his gun and aiming at us down the gun's nozzle. I pushed Uti out and ducked to the side as his bullet rocketed past us in frenzy.

"GO! KEEP MOVING!" Utivich yelled to me as we burst into the street again and charged into the woods, taking the Nazi's by surprise as we sped past them at an unmark-able rate.

_Get back to Donny. Get back to Donny. Get back to Hugo and Wicki, Aldo and Omar, just get back._ My mind kept up this mantra as Uti and I tore through the bushes, running for our lives as we heard cars starting and other men chasing us by foot. We ran like that for ten minutes until Uti pulled me slightly South and we tore down that way instead. The farther away from the road we got, the closer we were to being safe. We couldn't hear anyone chasing after us so we slowed down, but not a whole lot.

Utivich suddenly stopped as I shot ahead, dazed, I turned around and ran back to him to find the man doubled over with this breath coming in short gasps. Now that I was standing still, I was aware of a jabbing pain in my side. I joined my friend in the pained breathing as he dropped the heavy bag to the ground. I gave a small laugh and Uti gave a low chuckle then stilled. We were barely alive.

"What was that?"

"The most stupidest plan we could ever come up with?" I offered, not really knowing why he asked that. He shook his head and stood up straighter.

"No, not that. Listen."

"Smithson, there isn't-"

"Shut up, Rhia." He hissed, glaring because I had used his first name. I quieted.

There was the faint sound of off-beat laughter then a loud whoop of German and American before a familiar voice went off about baseball. Uti and I looked at each other. I grabbed the bag.

"Donny!"

Apparently, we were a surprise.

Utivich crashed into Omar who had been talking with Aldo and standing guard while I ran into the Lieutenant himself. We tumbled over each other painfully as Omar pulled a knife on Utivich before noticing who it was. Every man in the camp beamed at us as we rolled away from our tackled comrades. Raine dusted himself off and looked down to me, incredulous.

"What the hell're you two doin' back so goddamned early-"

"We need to go! They're after us! Landa was there and he recognized Uti and me from earlier-" I tried to explain. Raine interrupted and grabbed my shirt, inspecting my open bullet wound.

"Why the hell are you bleeding? What didja do? Get shot?"

I jerked back as everyone else got closer to see the commotion. Hugo stood behind me, his gun resting in his arms as Donny came up behind Aldo. Aldo continued to stare at me in confusion but held onto the bloodied shirt. It was so angering! Why wouldn't they listen to me! I pulled back and snapped Aldo across the face with my first.

Silence fell as the crack echoed all around us, I turned to look behind us as a faraway shot went through the trees. No one noticed it except for Utivich who was staring right at me.

"Go put the things away." Also ordered quietly as he faced me again, rubbing his chin. I growled and grabbed him by the scarf.

"NO! you need to listen to me!"

"Get back, Rhiannon!" he ordered, ripping my hands off of him, I stumbled into Hugo and faced him urgently. Hugo always listened, he always understood.

"Es ist ein Team von fünfzig oder mehr deutschen Position auf diese Weise. Frühere Uti und ich habe in eine Schießerei mit ihnen, eine Familie auf diese Weise gesendet. Das ist, warum ich bin Blutungen. Wir gingen in Stadt bekam die Scheiße und lief in Landa und einige Gestapo benannt Hellstrom…Hugo, bitte. **There's a team of fifty or more Germans heading this way. Earlier Uti and I got into a gun fight with them, sent a family this way. That's why I'm bleeding. We went into town got the shit and ran into Landa and some Gestapo named Hellstrom…Hugo, please**!"

"Hellstrom…Hugo ist nicht die mann? **Hellstrom…Hugo isn't that the man**?" Wicki wondered aloud. Hugo nodded stoically.

"Ja. **Yes**." He turned and faced me, putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing it gently with his thumb. I wasn't lying. He drew me closer and turned to Wicki, "Wir müssen an verlassen sofort. **We need to leave immediately**."

"What the hell is going on with you fuckin' Germans!" Aldo burst out, grabbing Wicki's shoulder, "Translate damnit!"

"An army is headed this way."

"Finally!" Donny grinned, I glared as Hugo held me against his chest protectively. Donny noticed that.

"Donowitz…it's an _army_." Wicki exaggerated. Donny got the idea and his tone shifted.

"…well damn…" Donny turned to Aldo, "What do we-"

Suddenly a loud shot rang above the air startling everyone and making them look up into the sky. One of the empty cans that had been sitting on a log burst into a thousand pieces. It only took half a second before everyone started moving in a frenzy. Donny grabbed me and pushed me towards where Aldo was at, I grabbed my things as his brown eyes stared through me.

"You still have Wicki's gun?"

"Yeah."

"Use it." He grabbed his pack and started after Aldo without hesitation, the other men following behind quickly as we stormed our way through the forest. Wicki and Hugo stayed behind and sprayed bullets when they saw something, "Stay in front of me."

Donny pushed me farther up ahead until I ran besides Hirschberg; our adrenalin rushes were spiked to the top. My shoulder was on fire as we moved swiftly, the other men shot behind us wildly as the Nazi's broke through our empty camp in a mad rush to get to us. Hugo caught up to us as we began making a downward decent, his arms brushed mine and kept brushing it until I was pressed against his side. Hugo just looked ahead but didn't say anything other than his blue eyes flashing to me in warning. We might die.

Then we heard it.

The cry of our comrade sounded like dynamite to us.

Sakovitch had caught a piece of shrapnel from a sharp tree and was now bleeding from the neck because of it.

"NO!" I screamed dropping my bag and lunging back towards him, Sakovitch was like a brother to me.

"Lassen sie ihn gehen. **Let him go**." Hugo breathed into my ear as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. Sakovitch was on his back, holding his throat with both hands as blood spewed from his neck. His brown eyes stared up at us as we watched helplessly, "NO! Rhiannon!"

I broke free of Hugo's anaconda grip and sprinted over to Sakovitch and dropped to the ground besides him. My hands fluttered over him helplessly as I tried to do something, to come up with something to make that fearful look in his eyes disappear. He coughed up blood and it dribbled down his cheek. I pressed a hand to his cheek and wiped away some blood, he looked at me as his eyes began to close and he slowly began to stop twitching. I heard a German shout down the hill.

"Goodbye, Sakovitch. I love you."

Sakovitch's eyes closed as his body slumped to the ground. Aldo stood staring at me as I tried to hoist Sakovitch's dead body into my arms and drag it underneath a heavy bush. I looked up to my Lieutenant as the German began to climb up the hill. He spotted me and fired a shot that went way over my head. Hugo stepped forward then fell back as another shot sounded around us. I blinked.

There was now 'No Man's Land' between us.

I could run with the Basterds and eventually die…or I could run the other way away from my friends and give the enemy a distraction so they could continue running and get away to a safe spot. They needed to finish Operation Kino, I wasn't a part of their group, and I had no military experience what so ever. I nodded at Aldo as we locked eyes, his brown eyes were wide and stony but they softened when he saw me. He jutted his chin out and stood straighter, saluting me as I saluted back.

"Sir." I let my arm down and turned away pushing some rocks over with my feet to land in the German's eyes below me. I clenched my fists tight as I pulled out Wicki's gun; my heart was quick and filled with dread as sadness overwhelmed my whole being.

"Rhiannon!" Uti shouted, "Don't! Please!"

"Aldo! ARE YOU INSANE?" Donny screamed, his temper hot and flaring up as I took a step forwards. I turned and smiled as a tear ran down my eye, locking gazes with Donny who looked about ready to snap Aldo's neck, "RHIANNON! DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE-"

"I'll be fine Donowitz. Worry about yourself for once. We'll…we'll meet again soon." I choked back a sob as I turned back around, catching a glimpse of an army hat, "Goodbye…"

"MOVE OUT! GO!" Aldo yelled, falling back into the trees and dragging Donny with him angrily. I heard a stutter behind me as the tears leaked down my face in a free fall. A rough hand curled around my wrist and I looked up into steel blue eyes and thin lips. Hugo stared me down and then brought his hand up to my cheek, brushing it softly.

"Ich liebe dich. **I love you**." He whispered. He looked behind me and raised his gun, shooting an Aryan right back down the steep hill. He leaned down harshly, pressing his lips to mine in a vicious way. It wasn't sweet or careful, it was full of the need, the want; we may never see each other again, I pressed against him and opened my mouth slightly; feeling our tongues brush together I surged even closer until I couldn't breath, Hugo surrounded me completely. I heard him growl in desperation. I ran my hands through his short hair as he bent over me slightly and then it all stopped. He was shooting behind me again as his hand unraveled from my hair. I let him go and shakily cocked Wicki's gun as Hugo backed up, Aldo was calling for him loudly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, still tasting Hugo on my lips. I turned away as he ran back into the forest.

"Kommen! auf ich bin über hier! **COME ON! I'M OVER HERE**!" I screamed running down the hill before I got to scared and flaked on everyone. The Germans followed my gunshots and my voice immediately.

"Über es feuer! **Over there! FIRE**!"

"Über hier! Ich bin über hier! **OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE**!" I went behind a tree and fired blindly, I was on my own now. I danced around trees continuously until I was sure Aldo and the others _seemed_ far away, I could no longer hear the Lieutenants yells or Donny's angered shouts. I could only hear my own voice and the Germans. It was pure suicide…but it mattered, "Ich-bin wir sind über hier! Kommen aud sie miserable Deutschens! Wählen sie bis die tempo gans schritt es! **I'm**-**WE'RE OVER HERE! COME ON YOU LOUSY GERMANS PICK UP THE PACE! GOOSE STEP IT**!"

I spun around another tree, ditching Wicki's bullet-less gun and opting for my knife instead. Ahead of me was another steep hill slick with mud and occasional sturdy tree roots which I could easily latch onto and then pull myself up with. The German soldiers stopped in front of my tree a little bit away and looked around. My yells had stopped when I came here so they were only following my voice. One soldier coughed.

"Hat klingt wie eine mädchen an sie? **Did that sound like a girl to you**?"

"Sicher hat warum ein mädchrn aus hiermit diese ratten? **Sure did. Why's a girl out here with those rats**?"

"Puits je Entendu Landa got abandonné par un das ville elle a été avec le Basterds. **Well I Heard Landa got dropped by one in town, she was with the Basterds**."

"Tu veux que l'enfant qu'ils appellant "le enfant". Damn, je pensais que c'était juste un jeune garcon. **You mean that kid they call the 'Child'? Damn, I thought it was just some young guy**."

"Sie ist halb Jude halb Deutsche, sie in mit ihnen passen würde. **She's half Jew half German, she'd fit in with them."** Another man cut in, they agreed solemnly as they caught their breath back. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip harshly, "Sie denken sie ging zurück an sie? **You think she went back to them**?"

"Am ehesten. **Most likely**."

I stilled, they were going to go and follow Raine and the others…no…no, they weren't. _They_ were going to follow _me_ because _I_ was in plain sight. I tucked my knife away and re opened my eyes, eyeing the log at the top of the hill, if I could get to that without them killing me, I'll find Raine…if not…I began a slow countdown in my head, eyeing the log carefully.

The Germans gave a loud shout of surprise as I shot forward from behind the tree, climbing my way up the dirty-slick hill and latching onto the plants and trunks for support. There was a gunshot and I startled, my grip on my shoes wasn't the best so I slid back down a bit, my stomach scratching on leaves as my shirt slid up. I dug my toe into the dirt and pushed myself up until I was crawling on all fours just trying to get somewhere. I felt another bullet whiz past my hand and bomb into the ground, spraying dirt in my eyes. I jerked and rubbed some of it out as I blindly continued to climb. There was another shot in front of me and a German fell, but I didn't care.

I slid down some more and looked below me; it was the man that had been first interrogating the Estonian man in the store. He grinned ferally and reached up with a gloved hand, wrapping around my ankle tightly and tugging. His brown eyes shot into mine and I kicked. Hard. Right in his face. I heard the crunch of his nose break and he released me, holding his bleeding nose and sliding down the rest of the way. The Nazi men stared for a moment as their General fell at the feet, he bared his bloody teeth.

"Télécharger sa! **Get her**!"

They moved at once, easily climbing up the hill to where I was at, still grasping for some type of hold…on anything. I kicked their hands away and screamed wildly and thrashed as they got a hold onto me. I flipped onto my stomach and tried to get up onto my knees, I blacked out in pain as a butt of a large bun crashed into the bottom of my spine, bringing me back down to my stomach again.

A man stood, poised like a war hero with his eye aiming me down through the gun's small scope. I knew this man too, it was Frederick. I stopped moving as he nudged my bloodied and torn shoulder, half of my shirt was red by now.

"French?"

"Oui. **Yes**." I nodded, he pressed the gun harder into my cut, I howled in pain.

"Rester en bas. **Stay down**."

"Zuller, vous ont sa? **Zuller, you have her**?" Hellstrom called out, already up and moving towards me as well. I groaned.

"Oui sir. **Yes sir**." Frederick nodded, accepting the cuffs from the Gestapo man. Zuller nudged me again but softer, "Télécharger up. **Get up**."

"First you tell me to stay down then you tell me to get up." I muttered feeling pride and bravery swell up in my stomach for some odd reason. The diversion worked, the Basterds were long gone by now. I was hoisted up by another Nazi as he placed the cuffs on me. Frederick shifted his gun to his other shoulder as we started down the hill. I slipped and fell down the rest of the way as my legs gave out. my head landed with a sickening slap on the wet ground, I was greatly disoriented.

"Was warden wir run mit ihr? **What'll we do with her**?"

"…Senden ihr an eine lager. Auschwitz? …**send her to a camp**. **Auschwitz**?"

"Nein. **No**."

"Nein? **No?**"

"Ich wird nehmen ihr. Sie hat wertvolle informationen ich müssen. I **will take her. She has valuable information that I need**." A thicker yet more…solid, French accent spoke up. I looked up as Landa grabbed me by my stained collar, "Zuller."

"Oui sir. **Yes sir**."

"Stellen sicher sie tut nicht flucht. **Make sure she does not escape**." He turned me around so I could stare into his cold grey eyes. A smile formed across his face as if I was an old friend, "Was ist ihre name? **What is your name**?"

"Fuck you."

"Sagen es. **Say it**." A gun was pointed at my throat and the cold steel stung my flesh like a hot iron. I coughed and winced as the Gerry pressed harder, Landa studied my face as if he was looking for something, "Sagen it ode rich werde töten sie. **Say it or I'll kill you**."

"Rhi…Rhiannon Tchaikovsky."

"Gut…ich übernehmen sie sprechen slieẞend English also gut als French und Deutsch? **Good…I assume you speak fluent English as well as German and French**?"

Another sharp press of the cold-hot metal.

"Yes!"

"Put her in the car."

A gun came down across my face and my vision went black


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.  **

Donny Donowitz watched Rhiannon's flee for survival as the Basterds circled around. Smitty and Stiglitz were still behind, making sure they hadn't been followed even with Rhiannon's suicidal, yet remarkable, diversion tactic. Donny's hands clenched painfully around his beloved slugger, Aldo placed a heavy but firm hand around his large muscle as they watched from behind a fallen tree trunk. Donny growled in anger as he watched Rhiannon spin behind a tree, clutching the knife he gave to her. Donny knew what she was thinking, he had too, after she refused to be dropped off in some country side and begged them to let her stay he had grown curious about her. She was defiant and arrogant like him in her own way but she was still a teenager and Donny…wasn't. She was a bit more wound up.

Hailing from Boston Donny knew what it was like growing up in a tough neighborhood. You had to change your…oh what did Utivich call it? Oh right, you had to change you outside persona. The way you thought and looked….emitted, ha Smitty would like to hear that from Donny, a certain vibe.

Donny had that vibe when he lived in Boston he had brought the Donowitz name to life.

Donny grinned at the memories briefly before he saw Rhiannon close her eyes and tuck the knife away. God knows how many times Donny held that girl at night during cold winters as she went on about what it felt like to hold such 'disgusting' weapons. Donny moved slightly under Aldo's painful grip as Hugo dropped next to him and Wicki. He glared as Rhia's eyes opened up slowly.

Donny didn't particularly like Hugo sure he had a lot of respect for Hugo who upped the dead Nazi count which always landed anyone in his good book, but Hugo was always on the quiet side around everyone…except for Wicki and Rhia because they spoke German fluently.

Hugo and Donny were the ones who found Rhiannon in the first place. They had gone to a farm house to kill some Gestapo and others who had been there for a few weeks. They had heard a loud and pained scream from somewhere upstairs in the house after they found her family's bodies…when they burst in through the door and saw what those fucking Germans were doing to her…well, Donny had fun skinning the Nazi's who had their pants around their ankles. Rhiannon was very clingy and touchy after that but she evolved around them, staying close to Wicki and Hugo before she realized she knew English.

Aldo backed up a little bit as Rhiannon pushed away from the tree a small bit, like she was getting her footing. Hugo muttered something that sounded a lot like 'stay there' but Donny was too focused on the Germans to care. Rhiannon shot forward, up the hill and towards them, they crouched lower. She grasped onto the sturdier branches and roots as she pulled herself up. Aldo took out his gun suddenly and fired a warning shot to the German who was gaining on her, the ground exploded but nobody seemed to notice. Her shoes struggled to find a better grip. Donny's hand went for his gun that was strapped around his waist quicker than lightning.

"No Son, don't." Aldo's firm hand went over his, gripping it tightly. Aldo's brown eyes softened, "She's done her deed."

Donny's frantic eyes returned to Rhiannon as he helplessly watched. She kicked a man in the face a good few times and Donny's heart swelled with happiness and pride. But only for a moment. She slid down as well but managed to get a grip again as the other Nazi's piled after her.

"Aldo-"

"No Donowitz." Aldo ordered, glancing to Wicki arguing with Hugo who had his machine gun locked and loaded. Wicki's hand was over the nozzle, "Stiglitz, back down."

Suddenly, there was a prominent loud click and Rhiannon's movements ceased altogether. Donny's stomach dropped and he felt a heavy dread of ice flow through him as he struggled to find Rhiannon's body. A man was pointing a gun down at a mess of dirty black hair. Lifeless. Donny felt Aldo loosen his hold on him, Omar coughed but his gun was ready as were the others.

"If they've killed her…"

Aldo left the words hanging in the air as they watched the soldier jab his gun down at Rhiannon's body softly.

She howled in pain.

Donny breathed a sigh of relief but then grew tense again as the man shouted down to his bleeding leader. Donny watched, his stomach dropping again as Rhiannon was forced up, her entire shirt was stained red from her right shoulder all the way down to the tips…all of it was her blood.

"Sir." Utivich spoke up next to Aldo quietly; Donny shifted and saw bright tears in the young man's eyes. Donny knew how close they were, they were practically brother and sister with the way they loved each other, "Sir…we need to move out. I hear reinforcements."

Donny looked past Rhiannon, who was now on the ground in front of a man donned in a dusty grey leather jacket. Aldo nodded as Donny and Hugo watched the leathered man strike a gun across her face.

She fell like a sack of bricks.

"Move out men."

Donny waited a beat longer before turning around and shouldering his back as they jogged back into the forest. He'd kill all of them. All of them. No German would survive the wrath of Donny fucking Donowitz.

No one.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a cockroach; a dirty, small and hissing bug that was trying very hard to climb onto my hand but repeatedly failing. I blinked and flung the bug away from me as I warily sat up and rubbed my eyes on my left shoulder. I heard a satisfying splat on the far wall as the brown bug flopped to the ground and scurried away.

My arms were sore, especially my shoulder but my arms…damn…I sat up straighter, carefully figuring out which bones were bruised as they popped and stretched with each movement. My hands were bound together loosely in front of me as were my feet…my shoes were completely gone too. The scary part was that I wasn't even scared, I felt calm. The Basterds were safe…hopefully, knowing them they probably did something stupid.

I looked around as I rested my back on the cold brick wall, a wooden bench was to my right and the wall was to my left. The cell was quite spacious in my eyes but I preferred to be blocked by wandering eyes. I looked down at the state I was in and awkwardly picked at me nasty red-white cracked shirt.

"Anyone got an extra shirt?" I muttered as dried blood flaked onto the ground. I laughed and looked up as a German guard walked by on duty, "Hey, you Gerry's have a rag or something?"

"Shut up." He growled, his English was rough and bitter. He stopped and looked down at me, "You 'vat girl 'vit the Bastards?"

"….no…"

"Rhiannon Tchaikovsky?" he smirked then ripped a paper off the wall and threw it at me through the bars I picked up the crumbled paper and stared. A very poorly drawn picture of me covered up a quarter of the page. I felt heat rise into my cheeks, "Ja das heiẞt ich dachte. Ficken verräter. **Yeah, that's what I thought. Fucking traitor**."

"Where am I?"

"Prison. Where 'vou ought to be." He spat at me and continued on his way.

"Warum tue nicht sie erhalten zurück sie ficken Deutsch Basterds und schieben ihre hakenkreuz flagge recht bis ihre arier arsch! **Why don't you get back you fucking German bastard and shove your swastika flag right up your Aryan ass!**" I shouted, reminding me of Donny and his sailor of a mouth. The Nazi just laughed down the hall and banged on another cell, "Fucking Kraut!"

"Halt den mund! **Shut up**!" another guard, firing a warning shot into my cell lazily and making the wall next to me shatter as the bullet dove into it. I cringed and watched the man resume smoking and reading the paper.

"Make me you damned son of a bitch!" I yelled back, tossing a rock at him but my arm gave away so it landed short outside my cell.

There was a loud crash, echoing all around me like a bad thought and I looked around from my crouching place. A man in a long SS coat was walking down the hall; the lights threw shadows over his face from his large hat which obscured only parts of him from view as he made his way to the guard who had fired at me. I could see a slightly crooked nose, slicked-back black hair, dark brown killing eyes and thin lips turned into a frown. The shadows from the lights and non-lights just gave him a menacing a powerful look. Two other soldiers flanked him respectively as he stopped and waited for the guard to lower his salute.

"Ist sie reinigen? **Is she clean**?"

"Nein sir. Sie bestellt mich an nicht kontakt ihr. **No sir, they ordered me to not touch her**."

"Damit statt sie schieẞen kugeln bei ihr? Warum? **So instead you shoot bullets at her? Why?**"

"Sie würde nicht halten ruhig- **She wouldn't keep quiet**-"

"Ich tue nicht pflege über teil. Warum du nicht reinigen ihr? **I don't care about that part. Why didn't you clean her**?"

His voice was sharp and his German was perfect, punctuated correctly but the way it flowed out of his mouth. It was obvious this man was pure German but the hair and the eyes…from what I had seen, made him not pure. Yet, he was an SS man.

"Oberst Landa sagte mich an verlassen ihr…sie war mit die Basterds wenn sie angegriffen seine manner. **Colonel Landa told me to leave her…she was with the Basterds when they attacked his men**."

"_Oberst Landa_, ist nichts mehr al seine sicherheit mann mit eine geschicklichkeit für raten recht hälfte die zeit. _**Colonel Landa**_**, is nothing more than a security man with a knack for guessing right half the time.**" His back straightened as his obvious hate went away. I furrowed deeper, "Zeigen sie mir ihr. **Show me her**."

The guard turned around, grabbed some keys and then made his way straight towards me with the SS man hot on his heels. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest as he undid the lock and carefully stepped inside, my hair fell in front of my face like a curtain.

"Steh auf. **Get up."**

I remained still and silent save for my shallow breathing.

"Steh auf…now. **Get up…now**." He turned to the others exasperated, "Hat sie sprevhen _sogar_ Deutsch? **Does she even **_**speak**_** German**?"

"Von dem was ich ja gesagt bin. **From what I'm told yes**." The SS man was still a dark shadow as he stepped into the cell.

"Aufstehen oder ich werde Sie in den Kopf schießen. **Stand up or I'll shoot you in the head**."

"Why don't _you_ get up?"

"Move." The SS man ordered to the guard who stepped out of his way immediately. I flinched as the SS man crouched in front of me, his leather jacket making a soft noise as his clothes underneath it cracked. He reached out a long and slender finger and brushed my hair away from my face softly. I blinked. It was that Hellstrom man, "Steh auf. **Get up**."

I made a move to get away, to get as far away from this man as possible but I collapsed back down. My ankles were still tied. His thin lips grew into a slight sneer before he settled for something resembling a smile.

"Rhiannon, stand up."

I rolled my eyes and pushed my legs out until they were touching his shiny boots. He looked at me expectantly, I was determined to not break eye contact. This was probably some sort of test.

"Wanna untie me first Aryan?"

He whistled to the guard, not moving an inch as he cut the rope and tossed them aside. I rubbed blood back into the circulation as my hair fell in my face again. Hellstrom got up, pulling me with him; his pale hand was icy cold.

"Warum noch nicht sie getötet mich noch? **Why haven't you killed me**?"

"Wir brauchen sie. **We need you**."

"Amazing. Asking the enemy for help. I won't cooperate at all; I'm dying with my knowledge**..**."

"Komm mit. **Come along**." He ignored me as he jerked his head towards the door. I froze, in here I was relatively safe and out there they could do whatever they wanted to me. I jerked against his hand and backed into his chest; I raised my feet up and connected with the bars, pushing us both back and onto the ground hard. I scrambled up but the SS man was faster; his foot went out and tripped me easily, bringing me down on the dirty floor as he tackled me and pinned me to the ground, his knee dug into my thigh.

"Let me go! I'll fucking skin that Aryan scalp right off your head! Freaking Jew killers! Let. Me. Go!"

"Schweigen ihr. **Silence her**."

A gag was placed into my mouth and I bit down, hoping to bite off a finger but Hellstrom was quicker and hauled me to my weak legs as he dusted himself off and fetched his hat.

"Gut. Jetzt schlieẞen bis und haltestelle verschieben. **Good. Now shut up and stop moving**." He huffed as he pushed me through the cell doors and down a hall. I spit out the gag easily and stepped on his foot defiantly.

"Asshole."

He smirked as we entered into the afternoon sun I stumbled and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the change in brightness. The prison doors slammed behind us and Hellstrom's grip grew softer as he led me to a sleek black car. His long jacket rubbed against my skin the wrong way as we came to a stop in front of the door. I stared at my reflection and his as well, he noticed and let me go carefully.

My face was dirty from being rolled around in the mud yesterday…or whatever day I had gotten caught, my hair was a mess and my neck was scarred from whatever they had dragged me into the prison with. My eyes were wide and bloodshot, tear stained and a dull brown. I brought my hands to my face and rubbed at the dirt there for a few minutes before I shook the dust and dirt from my shirt. Better, but not quite. Hellstrom was eyeing me with curiosity and amusement. With his face free of dark shadows and the only light being the sun he was actually…very good looking. His nose wasn't crooked at all it was very straight and it fit him well, his brown eyes weren't as dark but they were still very sinister looking. His lips curled into a smile as he caught me staring at the reflection. I stepped back and pushed my hair away from my face as he opened the door gracefully.

"Get in."

I kept silent as I slid into the car and pressed against the window as Hellstrom got in and put his hat next to him carefully. The white leather of the seats was already stained with dirt and smeared blood from me. He was pristine and impossibly clean. He eyed me again as I leaned my head on the cool window, closing my eyes as I let relaxation take me for a moment. If this man was to kill me he would have done it when he first entered my cell, they did indeed have other plans for me.

"How old are you Rhiannon?"

Hellstrom's voice was clear and loud in this small car as the driver put up a small curtain, giving us some privacy. I opened my eyes and gazed at the SS man as he reclined in his seat and procured a bottle of scotch or vodka from a small compartment. He offered me one. I stared as he just shrugged and put it close to me, just in case.

"Italiano-"

"I know you understand English. Don't think I'm stupid, I know you." He interrupted briskly, "Your father was in the army. I knew your mother."

"You don't know me."

"I don't." he agreed, his intimidating gaze struck and nearly killed me, "But I have enough respect for your father to not kill you right here and now."

"Why can't you then? Save us both the trouble."

"…You're difficult." He sighed and placed his glass down before sliding in his seat until he was across from me, his knees bumping my thighs precariously, "I'm asking a simple question."

"I'm giving you a simple option. All you Nazi's are good at it. Why am I so important?"

"You are young and-" he was jolted forward suddenly, his body plowing into mine and I gasped his hand came up to my throat…but then moved to the window as he shifted on top of me and looked behind him to where the driver was cursing in German. He untangled himself from me and pushed his hair back as the driver got out, "Aufenthalt hier. **Stay here**."

"Where else would I fucking go?" I asked as he slid out and slammed the door, nearly crushing my fingers. I ripped the curtain down and watched through the window as three other cars slowed down.

I saw Hellstrom walk up to the other driver and began to talk angrily as the third car came to a stop. I cowered as the guard gestured to our smoking car, as far as my basic instincts went something told me that I was safer in here than out there with whoever just crashed into us. I continued watching Hellstrom lay into the younger man as the people from the third car got out and began making their way to Hellstrom as well.

Oh damn, would Aldo love this.

Hans Landa walked up to Hellstrom and took over the conversation, his easy smile seemed to twist Hellstrom the wrong way because he suddenly shouted and pulled his gun on the Jew Hunter. Landa did nothing, his face was impassive as his shoulders heaved in a small sigh underneath the grey leather jacket. Of course Gestapo men would fight like this. Landa's lips moved and Hellstrom dropped his pistol and tucked it at his side before moving back to where I was at. Landa turned around and waved his hands, giving orders as Hellstrom ordered his driver back to the car and wrenched open the door and looked in as if he was surprised to still see me. His brows furrowed then he jerked his head outside.

"You're needed elsewhere." He whispered to me as I got out. I stole a glance at Landa's back.

"By Landa?"

"Yes…come on." He put a heavy hand on the lower part of my back as I walked unsteadily towards Landa's vehicles over the hot ground, "Was auch immer er sagt sie tun. Tue nicht argumentieren. **Whatever he says, you do. Don't argue**."

"I thought you said he was nothing but a security man."

"Unter sonstige dinge. **Amongst other things**."

I snorted.

"I'll argue if I want to."

"Dann sie sind toten. **Then you are dead**."

"Better than being here."

We came to a stop as Landa turned around and looked down to me, his smile was back.

"I can see why they call you a Child." He put out a hand as his leather coat drew up a bit and exposed tanned skin, "Pleasure."

"Jew killer."

"I see you know me and understand English. Good, this will make everything much easier." He glanced to Hellstrom, "Sie sind entlassen, Dieter. **You are dismissed Dieter**."

Hellstrom bristled at the use of his…first name but his hand did not stray from my back at all.

"Ich übernehmen sie wird warnung die Führer wir haben eine gerisel dann? **I assume you will alert the Fuhrer that we have a hostage then**?"

"Ich wird warnung ihm wenn die zeit ist recht. **I will alert him when the time is right." **He dismissed him again curtly. Hellstrom just growled but his hand dropped and he turned away, his retreating footsteps brought little comfort to me.

I'd rather be with Dieter Hellstrom than Hans Landa any day.

"I assume we won't be needing those…with your shoulder and all." He gestured to my bound wrists as I kept an ear on Hellstrom's footsteps.

"No…we won't."

He smiled again as I heard Hellstrom slam a door but his vehicle did not start. I heard another door slam but it came from behind Landa. A soldier came around with a pair of keys and undid my restraints then went away as quickly as he came. Landa opened the door next to him and bowed mockingly as I walked over. I looked to Hellstrom's car and found him standing behind his door, one leathered arm crooked and resting on the top of the car as the other was slung over the top of the open door as he stood defiantly, watching us with narrowed eyes. Landa gave me a gentle push and I slid in with him squeezed next to me. There was a thicker, darker curtain in here…Hellstrom was completely blocked from view. The car started and I felt the familiar engine roar to life as we turned and took off down a road.

"You understand why we are interested in you Rhiannon?" Landa started happily as I slid far enough away from him so that we weren't touching.

"'Cause I have information."

"Good, you know. This makes the conversations we will have easy…do you mind?" he pulled out a pipe and his matches, I shook my head and curled into myself again as the black leather seats scratched my feet. He lit his pipe on fire and sucked in, blowing out smoke through the cracked window easily.

"Why go through all this trouble if you're going to kill me in the end like you do with everyone else?"

"Perhaps we don't want to kill you."

"But you need to…it's what you do isn't it? You kill families and their neighbors, even their friends." I eyed him suspiciously as the car continued down a smooth road, "you live through striking fear into people and get off on it-"

"That's a very vulgar way to put it." He said after a moment, "especially coming from a mouth as young as yours."

"I'm only fifteen. How old were you when you first heard of people who killed others because they were different?"

"All my life."

"Then why make a tiny adjustment for me? I'm half Jew, I should be in Auschwitz because of it. Why am I not in Poland now?"

"You are also part German, part of us. Along with your full German father…your mother was the downfall." He shrugged and blew out a smoke circle before retiring his pipe, "and you're, how old again, fifteen? Yes, well you won't be able to suffer as much pain before you give up the information we want."

"And when you're done interrogating me for this information then what will become of me?" I glared, "a body in another street?"

"We will put good use to you, don't worry." He grinned, his pepper brown hair shining slightly in the sunlight. He rapped on the window and the curtain was pulled back as we came up to what used to be some sort of farmhouse. I saw a fire burning behind it but the car turned and I lost sight of it, "Ah, here we are. Out you go, Rhiannon."

I looked outside and got out silently with Landa keeping in contact with me all the way. We were in the middle of nowhere, well nowhere being farmland but still…pretty much nowhere. Landa's hand wrapped around my wrist uncomfortably and his other hand went to my neck as he steered me towards the barn door. His gait was slow and calm as he kept up with me stumbling over my feet and the uneven ground. Landa was the reserved kind of man that no one dared mess with but if they did they'd probably suffer a worse fate than death. A man came out of the door just as we stopped to open it, Frederick Zuller stopped immediately and nearly careened into me. He saluted Landa then turned to me and his hand went to his mouth as he studied me.

"Elle semblait plus âgés. S**he seemed older**."

"Prende sa à l'intérieur atente pour me ll y. **Take her inside. Wait for me there**." Landa ordered and shoved me at Frederick as he turned around and went to the back of the barn house. Frederick caught me before I fell down but let me sit on the ground for a few moments as he gave orders to other men.

"Mon nom est Frederick Zuller, vous doit être Rhiannon Tchaikovsky. **My name is Frederick Zuller, you must be Rhiannon Tchaikovsky**."

"Shove elle, je ne pas soins ce qui votre nom est. **Shove it. I don't care what your name is**." I growled and pushed off of the ground and folded my arms, waiting for him. He blinked.

" Vous êtes pas essayez À evasion puis? **You're…not trying to escape then**?"

"ll n'y a sur cinquante gardes dans le champs, croire moi que je le ferais plutôt télécharger coup de feu que être ici avec vous. **There's about fifty guards in the fields, believe me I'd rather get shot than be here with you**."

"…Suivez me puis ….**Follow me then." **he shrugged and ushered me inside and shut the door with a loud bang. There was little light the only light came from the chicken's nest or whatever above us. There was a single chair in the middle of the room with shackled on the legs and arm rests. I stilled as Frederick stood stoically behind me, knowing what I was looking at, "Vouz savons- **you know**-"

"Private Zuller!" a voice barked out besides us. I jumped and crashed into hay bales as Landa strode through the side doors, having discarded his jacket somewhere so now he was only dressed in his grey-black uniform with all his pins and buttons on his left breast.

Frederick fished me out of the hay and dragged me over to the chair and forced me down as he strapped my legs and arms. I struggled helplessly as he wrapped belts around my torso as well. The chair was nailed to the ground somehow so it didn't budge with each thrash I gave it. Landa pulled up a chair and sat down across from me and waited calmly until I had finished and was left gasping for breath. My hands were clenched in anger and my veins popped out along my wrist as I struggled, my legs were straining so hard my bones popped. I collapsed in on myself and hung my head as tears began to fall. Now I knew how it felt to be a prisoner with the Basterds.

"I assume you are done then, Rhiannon?"

"I…will kill…you…" I sobbed, feeling his eyes stare straight into my exposed neck. Frederick shuffled behind me and I heard a door shut softly, "Let me go, please."

"You are both a fighter and a lover I see…but it displeases me to find that you are uncomfortable here. This is a lovely place is it not? It belonged to a farmer who was evicted several weeks ago."

"You're burning bodies outside aren't y-you?" I looked up through my bangs as I eyed the sunlight above us. Landa shifted in his seat and seemed to be thinking as he looked up into the hayloft behind me, "_Monsters_."

"You know, for the life of me I can not remember what his name was. As for the burning bit, we have simply run out of graves for the dead here. But for you…I see great potential for you as a warrior."

"I'm never joining you. I'll join when the last Basterd falls." I bit out, trying to surge forward and smack him but I still had my restraints, "then you'll never get this information you so badly want."

"You don't even know who your real parents are, do you Rhiannon?"

I grew silent as Landa's careful brown-hazel eyes searched my face.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you can speak English as well as German and French so well…like me?"

My entire body grew cold…he couldn't be suggesting…it just wasn't possible. I took a deep breath as my last tear fell down my cheek. He grinned cheekily.

"You are American, yes? I seem to remember another man who looked something like you, who was from the Americas as well."

"You're a sick man, Hans Landa."

"He's also fighting this war as well…I believe you've met him."

"_Shut up_."

"He's got quite a nickname in Germany and France-"

"_Stop it_." I hissed.

"Lieutenant Aldo Raine I think his name is." Landa grinned and stared straight at me, "_Aldo the Apache of the Basterds_."

The whole world seemed to tip sideways as my vision blurred and my heart raced. It couldn't be, but Landa was telling the truth. My heart seized with joy then anger and then confusion. How had he known this? How long had he known this? Does Aldo know I'm his child? My head spun and I turned to the side as I heaved up dry acid onto the dirty floor. Landa watched me with sheer interest on his face. Nothing was right anymore, this couldn't possibly be real.

"You didn't know? Oh, it was very big in the papers in America and then here. You see, a couple from here in France went to the Americas and one morning they encountered another couple who were out for a walk with their baby. The French couple had tried so many times to have a baby and kept failing but they had two adopted children back home. So, the French man being a part of an army tricked the American couple into thinking their baby had been stolen and the crook was running away down the other street. Of course there was no crook for the French woman had taken the baby as her husband did the distracting."

"When the American couple came back to find that there was no crook, the French couple had disappeared with their baby girl. The French couple came back to France after a few days and proclaimed that they adopted a child from the Americas named Rhiannon. Of course they replaced Raine with Tchaikovsky to make it more official. But, there was very much high suspicion when the America papers made their way over here and on it were two drawings of the French man and woman that were 'suspected' in the kidnapping of their child. Shortly after that, the American man joined the army and worked his way up. The paper made him a pure golden celebrity, and do you know what his motivation was?"

Landa smiled.

"To see his child again in France when he was to be shipped over here. Of course now that the war has started he has indeed been shipped over here but…he has unknowingly seen his child. I don't think Raine even remembers why he wanted to come here, with that plot to kill every German. Ha, a fool's mission at best."

"Yeah, well we're doing pretty damn good." I managed to bite out.

"Yes well, accidents do happen. But facts could be so misleading, whereas rumors, true or false, are often revealing."

"So which part of your little story was true?"

"I'm sure you can decide for yourself. But now! Onto business!" Landa clapped his hands together and leaned forward, "there are three options for you now."

"…and they are?"

"Number one: you refuse and you will know what it feels like to be burned alive. Number two: you can cooperate and help capture your father and his little army."

"And the third option?"

"I'll hand you to these men outside, they've been here for several weeks and have had no fun at all. They could put you to _'work_'."

I weighed the options in my head evenly. If I said I'd help them I could keep leading them astray until they found out what I was doing and kill me quickly. Or I could help them and get them lost so I could run off and find Aldo myself. If I refuse, I'd die and I wouldn't be able to see if the Basterds carried out their mission and made it back home to the U.S. for their ceremony…and I know how much Donny wants his body back in Boston for his parents.

"Well?"

"I'll help."

"Oooh that's a bingo!" Landa giddily smiled. I paused and stared at him before shaking his bad slang off.

"Under one condition."

"Yes?"

"Fix my shoulder and get your damned words right."

"…condition sealed. ZOLLER!" he yelled, getting up and kicking the chair over as Frederick came back in, relieved to not find a dead body.

"Oui sir. **Yes sir**."

"Nettoyersa up. Je sera voir vous peu de temps. **Clean her up. I will see you shortly Rhiannon**." He made a move towards the door then stopped and turned to me, "Oh, before I forget. There is one condition that I have."

"What is it?"

"You won't remember a thing. So whatever plans you have now, will be gone." He turned back around and ordered more men in who were carrying something like a doctor's surgery kit. I bucked in my seat.

"Hold still." Frederick whispered in my ear as a soldier placed something over my eyes, I screamed and bit down.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.  **

I pointed the luger I was holding at three targets and fired, feeling the smoke rise up into the air and hit me in the face as the bullets pierced through their targets. I got up from where I had been kneeling in the dirt and wiped the dust from my legs. I adjusted the strap on that went from my belt to behind me and then rearranged the flag on my right arm carefully. I tucked the gun into the holster at my waist and walked out of the firing course.

I pushed the dark hair in my eyes away from my face as I undid the tight bun and let my hair fall down in curls at my shoulders. One woman that ran the place eyed me viciously as I packed the extra bullets into my pocket. I ignored her and bounced down the steps carefully, other men went in and nodded to me as I walked into another store. I shrugged on my dark black jacket as I pocketed the hair tie, I wouldn't need it anymore anyways.

"Tchaikovsky!" a blonde man beamed at me as he came jogging up the corridor. I smiled and allowed him to hug me and lift me up in the air slightly before he set me back down. I laughed and watched him push back his blonde curly hair, still smiling.

"Hallo Wilhelm! Wie sind sie? **Hello Wilhelm! How are you**?"

"Gut! Meine frau sagt danke sie für begleitende ihr letzte nachte. Ich war nur an gebucht. **Good! My wife says thank you for accompanying her last night. I was just too busy**." He replied back happily, his cheeks would explode if he smiled anymore.

"Sie is herzlich willkommen. Wie is sie gefül mit Max? **She's welcome. How is she feeling with Max**?"

"Sie können fühlen ihm treten. Er werde wachen bis und warden wine starke soldat. **She can feel him kicking. He'll grow up and be a strong German soldier**." He beamed again as we turned another corner. Something in my mind told me to defy him and…punch him. But Wilhelm was my friend…I shook the thought off and figured he was probably tipsy again.

We talked some more until we reached the mess hall and I found a familiar figure leaning against the wall. I shushed Wilhelm, he silenced then pushed me forward as he spotted Frederick as well. I crept up to the brunette and jumped onto his back making him jump in the air and nearly drop me. His thin lips grew into a bright smile as his hands gripped my calves so I wouldn't fall down. Wilhelm was laughing away behind us as Frederick's cheeks returned to normal color. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wie sind sie? **How are you**?" he muttered to me as Wilhelm stopped laughing and wiped at his teary eyes. Frederick let me down and gave me a tight hug, making me press my cheek against his warm chest.

"Ich bin fein. Wie sind sie? **I'm fine. How are you**?"

"Gut ich bin gut, aber ich denken Wilhelm hat hatte an viel an trinken. **Well I'm good, but I think Wilhelm has had too much to drink**."

"Bitte. Ich bin speichern bis! **Please. I'm saving up**!" Wilhelm defended as he walked past us, "Ich werde siehe sie zwei später! **I'll see you two later**!"  
"Tschüss Wilhelm. **Bye Wilhelm**." We chorused and moved down the hall and to outside where we sat down at a bench. I criss-crossed my legs as Frederick crossed his legs and leaned back as he stared up into the bright blue French sky. His arm went behind me and I leaned my head on it comfortably. Frederick and I…there was something there but I couldn't quite place it…

"Wie ist ihre film kommen zusammen? Die sonstige manner haben wurden redden über es vor kurzem ich halten bedeutung an fragen sie. **How is your movie coming along? The other men have been talking about it recently and I keep meaning to ask you**." I asked lightly as he closed his eyes for a moment and hummed a song. He shrugged.

"Ah, ich werde warden treffen witz Herr Goebbels heute für mittagessen an verschieben die ort. **Ah, I'll be meeting with Herr Goebbels today for lunch to try and relocate the place."**

"Sie wollen nicht, es zu im Ritz dann?** You don't want it to be at the Ritz then?"** I stared at him, "Wo in der Welt warden Sie es zu hosten? **Where in the world will you host the movie then?"**

"**Ich wurde von La Gammar denken.**. **I was thinking of La Gammar."** He opened his eyes and turned to me, his face was dreamy, "Iche es tatsächlin geschafft, die Frau und Mann, die dort arbeiten einzuberufen. **I actually managed to convince the woman and man working there."**

"La Gammar wird von dieser Frau, Französisch laufen, nicht wahr? Ich hört die letzte Frau getötet wurde, weil sie in einigen Raub beteiligt war. Eine Schande…sie war schön. Aber die Frau, Französisch wir din diesem schwarzen Mann verheiratet ist, nicht wahr? Wird nicht Goebbels einen Anfall deswegen? **La Gammar is run by that new French woman isn't it? I heard the last woman was killed because she was involved in some robbery…a shame too…she was nice. But the French woman is married to that black man isn't she? Won't Goebbels have a fit because of that?**

"Nicht, wenn er nicht kennt. **Not if he doesn't know."** Frederick shrugged again and watched as another soldier, Panofsky, waved to us and began walking over, "Ihr Treffen mit Hellstrom spätwer? **You're meeting with Hellstrom later?"**

"Ich Weiẞ ehrlich nichtm was er mit mir will. **I honestly don't know what he wants with me."** I sighed, leaning in as Frederick retrieved his arm. Panofsky stopped in front of us.

"Hellstrom?" I asked and he nodded wordlessly as Frederick scoffed, "Thanks Panofsky."

"Welcome." He replied already walking away. I nudged Frederick in the ribs as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Was haben sie gegen Dieter haben? Er ist völlig in Ordung...Für mich. **What do you have against Dieter? He's perfectly fine…to me."**

" Sie wissen einfach micht, was Ihr in immer mit ihm. Er sit Gestapo, SS. Sie sind gefährlich Männer zu sprechen zu sein, geschweige denn um. **You just don't know what you're getting into with him. He's Gestapo, SS…they're dangerous men to talk to, let alone be around."**

"Möchten Sie es, wenn ich weggelaufen bin mit dir? **Would you like it if I ran away with you then?"** I teased, smiling as he laughed. His laughter was like music to my ears and made my stomach do strange flips. He smiled as he finished and grasped my hand lightly.

"Kommen Sie zu Mittag bei mir. Ich werde Sie einführen Joseph-Goebbels ich meine, du wirst ihn mögen, er ist ein netter Mensch. **Come to lunch with me. I'll introduce you to Joseph-I mean Goebbels, you'll like him, he's a nice man."**

"Wot? **Where at?"**

"Ich komme dich finden. Tragen sie geeignete Kleidung ist es allerdings ein Restaurant und ein Café nicht, dass wir in der Regel in. **I'll come find you. Dress properly though, it's a restaurant and not a café that we usually eat in."** He joked, getting up and pulling me with him. I nodded.

"Essen all right Mittagessen ist es dann. **All right. Lunch it is then." **I laughed as I walked towards where Hellstrom was stationed at…five blocks away. Frederick chuckled.

"Seien Sie vorsichtig! Und bringen sie Ihren Rücken auf! **Be careful! And put your hair back up!"**

I waved behind me and went through the gates and into the French streets, making my way through the familiar alleys as a shortcut to Hellstrom's office…France was full of alleyways apparently and I liked to not get noticed by to many people. I heard the rumors about me, though how everyone knew about them confused me. I sighed and pressed on; sidestepping a man with bright blue eyes and a taller one who stumbled as I nearly ran into him. I smiled shortly and continued on my way through the paved roads.

I came to Hellstrom's office shortly after, trying to not get noticed by the other Gestapo men as they passed by gracefully in the dark hallways lined with swastika flags. I knocked twice in the door quietly and heard a faint 'come in' and quickly stepped inside.

Only to be swamped in a pool of bullet casings by my feet. I kicked them cautiously and watched as they rolled away harmlessly. I sighed and looked up to the man who was reclining on the long couch with a glass of scotch in one hand as the other rested over the top of the furniture. He grinned slyly and raised the drink to his lips, taking a sip. I picked up the newspaper and shoved the casings to one side and made my way over to him.

Hellstrom's eyes followed my every move with dark eyelashes shadowing his high cheekbones like a butterfly. I kicked aside another bullet and some stray papers as I opened up the newspaper.

"Warum bist du so unorganisiert? Butz und Jliefer sind besser organisiert als das und niemand wagt es, in ihren Zimmerman Schritt. **Why are you so disorganized? Butz and Kliefer are more organized than this, and no one still dares to step into their rooms.**"

"Sie sind alle alten Dinge. **They are all old things."**

"So sehe ich…neue Lager in Österrich, Polan… **so I see…new camps in Austria, Poland…."** I scanned the paper as I walked around to him, "Morddrohungen gegen Hitler ebenso. **More death threats against Hitler as well."**

"Kümmertes. **Taken care of."** He dismissed and took another drink as his bare hand snaked itself warmly around my calf.

"Amerika ist, wenn sich zu engagieron denken…Ich vermute, dass der Obhut genommen, wenn wie gut? **America may get involved…I'm guessing it's 'taken care of' though?"** I raised an eyebrow and looked down to the SS man beneath me as I dropped the newspaper on his chest. He snorted and looked at them before tossing them carelessly aside. His medals on his uniform clanged together slightly.

"Brat." He growled finally, pulling me down ontop of him roughly and shifting so I was 'cuddling; against him. His scotch was still in his hand though so he brushed my freckled cheek while he drank the rest of his liquor. I ran my hands through his perfect brown hair, messing it up greatly. He eyed me softly, "You seem distracted."

"I'm having lunch with Zuller and Goebbels as they talk about his movie. I'm anxious I guess."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, why?" I nodded and he smiled again behind his glass, polishing off the glass and setting it back down noiselessly on the ground next to him, "You're making me nervous now. What is it?"

"Nothing." He dismissed curtly, something dark was beginning to show in his eyes as he gently moved his hand to my lips. I bit his thumb and he chuckled dryly. It was always a game with Hellstrom it seemed, this odd 'relationship' I found myself in with him. "Up."

I moved so that he could easily get up without one of my limp arms smacking him in the face. I reclined in the chair as he got up and made his way over to the desk and set his glass down. I sighed and looked up into the ceiling.

"So Zoller is taking you to lunch…" he trailed off as he turned back around and came over to me. He was a sight to take in; his face was calm and relaxed, his hair was a mess as well as his uniform. I giggled as he settled on the armchair and stroked my hair absently. I looked at him carefully and sat up, kissing his cheek softly, this was the Dieter I was falling for every day. This was the Hellstrom which nobody ever knew; this Dieter Hellstrom in front of me was full of soft edges as the tension from the day began to seep out slowly then reel back in. This Dieter was…comfortable which was a fantastic sight to see since he was always wound tight. I reached out and played softly with a light strand of blonde hair as he bent and began to trace my jaw with his finger as he closed his eyes. Something developed in my stomach as he moved and collapsed next to me again, hand ran up my side and shoulder.

I loved him.

"Jealousy, really Dieter? Zoller is my only friend here besides Wilhelm and his friends that I enjoy talking to."

"He's just tugging you around."

"Would you rather I take up Landa's offers?" I asked, he tensed and then looked the other way, "that's what I thought. Besides, what's the worst that can happen with Frederick? He's innocent."

"Innocent is putting it…differently. He fell for a German woman then went and had her killed." He bent forwards and captured my lips in another kiss. I laughed and let him smile into my neck.

"Don't you dare!"

My laughs were muffled by him once again.

* * *

I arrived at the lunch with Frederick as his date and hour after I left Hellstrom's office. I had cleaned up rather nicely and was dressed in a simple red dress with hugged my legs as we walked through the building. I was finding it difficult to walk in heels though and Frederick kept laughing when I stumbled over my feet, I would hit his chest lightly and laugh with him. As we walked through the big white building I took in the surroundings; elegant chairs and tables along with delicious foods were everywhere. The people that came here were the usual politicians, famous celebrity along with producers and directors and of course the war heroes, like Frederick, and other high ranking officials. I spotted Gestapo men along the way but I quickly averted my eyes. I had learned that the Gestapo men rarely went out in their _secret organization _uniforms and only wore their SS when they were on duty. Hellstrom had taught me that. My usually straight dark hair was arranged in long elegant curls as the makeup made my eyes look darker and deeper. Frederick stopped and said hello to other men and women as he walked by and I just smiled politely, I was simply his date for now.

Frederick's arm was snug around my waist as we came to two large open wooden doors that led into a private area. Two guards moved silently behind us as we walked through slowly, Frederick nodded gratefully to them then smiled as he spotted the people in the room.

"Frederick! Rhiannon! Da bist du ja! **Frederick! Rhiannon! There you are**!" a French woman exclaimed as Frederick pulled a chair out for me and pushed me in as I got comfortable. He sat down next to me as well and smiled, **"**So nice of you to join us finally."

"Ja gut, wir sind jetzt hier. **Yes, well, we're all here now**." He laughed good-naturedly as I smiled at the French woman, "Wie geht es dir Josepeh, Francesca? **How are you Joseph? Francesca?"**

"Perfecktionieron Sie jetzt, dass ich meinen Stern haben Sie hier! Ich bin richtig, anzunehmen, das ist das Mädchen, das du geredet hast, so hoch über Frederick? **Perfect now that I have my star here! I am correct to assume this is the girl you've been talking so high about Frederick**?"

I came to reality as Frederick's nudge to the middle aged man sitting next to him. I smiled politely as my nerves shook with nervousness. Joseph Goebbels was the most famous German movie maker and the Fuhrer's right hand man. I gulped as I searched my mind for something to say as Herr Goebbels stared at me with a slight smile on his face. Francesca herself laughed behind her glass of wine.

"Warum das Mädchen unter Schock Frederick ist! Sicherlich hat sie den Namen Joseph Goebbels gehört? **Why the girl is in shock Frederick! Surely she has heard of the name Joseph Goebbels before?**"

She giggled as Joseph laughed as well. God, she was annoying.

"Ja, ja, ich habe, entschuldige ich mich. Wow, es ist eine Ehre, sie zu treffen Herr Goebbels. **Yes, yes I have. I apologize, it's just…wow, it's an honor to meet you Mister Goebbels**." I burst out, nearly switching to French out of hysteria. Frederick smiled and reached over, his hand closing over my shaking one, "Eine Ehre Sir. **An honor, sir**."

"Warum sie ist liebenswert! **Why she is adorable**!" Francesca smiled and put out a gloved dainty hand, "Ich bin Francesca Mondino. **I am Francesca Mondi no**."

"Rhiannon Tchaikovsky." I gently shook her hand as Frederick turned back to his friend and passed a comment about me but it didn't reach my ears.

"So Rhiannon,, erzählte mir, dass du Frederick Zug mit Männern, auch wenn Sie minderjährig sind Frauen sollen nicht in der Armee sein, schauen Sie sich Francesca, Schuppen den Krieg verlieron. **So Rhiannon, Frederick told me you train with the men even though you are underage. Why are you in the army? Women aren't supposed to be in the army, look at Francesca, she'll lose the war**."

"Icht nicht wirklich kenne mich Herr Goebbels, aber ich bin gut darin. **I don't really know myself Mister Goebbels, but I am good at it**." I kicked Frederick's ankle as he snickered into his hand and drank some wine, relaxing back into his chair a little bit, "Obwohl ich nicht tragen lange Hleider elegant wie Fräulein Mondino Ich glaube, ich könnte in der Gesellschaft genauso gut passen. **Although I do not wear long elegant dresses like Miss Mondino I believe I could fit in with the society just as well**."

"Und Sie haben es geschafft, einen berühmten Helden zu ergattern! **And you've managed to snag a famous hero**!" he reached over and clasped Frederick's shoulder; shaking him a bit…he was _proud_ of Frederick. He was proud as if he was Frederick's father.

"Nein, nein, bitte- **No, no please**-" Frederick protested weakly as a light blush flew over his cheeks. I smiled and drank some wine as well, not really liking how it tasted but swallowed anyways, "-Wir sind nur Freunde. -**we are just friends**."

"Sie nennen dieses Mädchen in Beschlag, um sich jeden Tag "Freunde"? Vielleicht muss ich sie für mich irgendwann zu halten. **You call hogging this girl all to yourself every day 'friends'? I may have to keep her for myself sometime**." Francesca joked, "Dein Haar ist sehr schön Liebling. **You're hair is lovely darling**."

"Danke verpassen Mondino. Ich kann Ihr Parfüm von hier aus riechen und es ist extravagant. **Thank you Miss Mondino. I can smell your perfume from here and it's extravagant**." I lied sweetly, her perfume could wash out a skunk it was so strong. Its amazing Goebbels himself didn't gag and die right there. Then again he's probably the one that bought it. An 'interpreter' isn't just one who interprets for famous people without some benefits…

"Also etwa Ihr Film, Frederick. **So, about your movie Frederick**." Goebbels went to business with Frederick as Francesca went off about some famous French designer that gave her the leopard print dress that she was wearing along with the matching hat. I zoned out and gave small opinions on certain things as my eyes fixed on a dot on the far wooden wall.

Something felt weird in my stomach, I couldn't quite place it but I had this sudden urge to rip off this dress and run off into the woods and run until I couldn't breathe, run until I could feel blood in my throat and that sour taste of air in my mouth filled my head. Two months ago these thoughts started to come to me while I slept next to Hellstrom, while I ate and patrolled with Frederick. It was like I was remembering something but it…just…didn't feel like I belonged here anymore. I remember walking down a long hall when I thought these thoughts and then after I looked up from…I think I had been sitting down…nothing, I couldn't remember after that.

"Bist du in Ordnung? **Are you all right**?" Frederick's soft voice broke through my thoughts and I blinked back to consciousness, seeing Goebbels's ordering something from the waiter. He took my chin in his hand and looked into my stunned face, " Fühlst du dich in Ordnung? **Do you feel okay**?"

"Mir geht es gut. Ich habe gerade…Tagträumen Frederick. Bei schönem, fortzusetzen. **I'm fine. I just…daydreaming, Frederick. I'm fine, continue**." I smiled, bumping his forehead with mine softly as his hand strayed a second to long on my cheek. His boyish features were really too much to handle sometimes as his lips curved up into a smile.

"…Es gibt also wirklich nichts los zwischen euch beiden? …**so there's really nothing going on between you two**?" Francesca asked slyly. We pulled back, just realizing how close our lips were. I blushed as Frederick coughed into his hand.

"Ich bezweifle, nach einem Helden wie Frederick selbst ware gesund für mich sowieso fallen. **I doubt falling for a hero as Frederick himself would be healthy for me anyways**." I cut off the awkward tension and Frederick laughed, "Ich kann lange aufbleiben beunruhigend, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehre wird. **I** **may stay up late worrying when he will return home to me**."

"Sie das jetzt tun sowieso. **You do that now anyways**."

"Aber wenn man dann sterben kann ich auf mein Leben fortzusetzen. **But if you die then I just continue on living my life**." I joked, knowing Frederick would laugh uncontrollably at our inside joke. He did.

"Ja, definitive nicht. **Yes, definitely nothing**." Goebbels's commented to Francesca as Frederick calmed down and drank some more wine, "So Rhiannon, ich vertraue Ihnen Film gehört? **So Rhiannon, I trust you have heard of Frederick's new movie**?"

"Natürlich habe ich manchmal beruhigt er nie über dich. Ehrlich, ich glaube er mit Ihren wunderbaren Regie Fähigkeiten ist besessen. **Of course I have, sometimes he never quiets about you. Frankly, I think he's obsessed with your wonderful directing skills.**"

"Nun, es wird nicht das erste Mal sein, wird es Frederick? **Well, won't be the first time will it Frederick**?"

"Nein Joseph wird es nicht. **No Joseph, it will not be**."

"Gut, je mehr Menschen ich habe die Filme, die ich mehre kann enstehen. Ah Hellstrom, da bist du ja. Nehmen Sie Plastz, ist Landa auf dem Weg? **Good, the more people I have the more movies I may produce, ah Hellstrom there you are. Take a seat, Landa is on his way**?"

I stilled as I heard the wooden doors behind me close shut with a soft noise. Frederick put an arm behind me as he looked at the man. He turned back to me and proceeded to talk about what Goebbels's might say and what to say back to him. I only half listened, to focused on the swish of that all too familiar leather trench coat. My muscles tensed up as a light bare hand brushed across my bare shoulders and forced me to look up; it was in public that Hellstrom dared not do anything. He would be…not teased, but talked about if anyone found out that he was 'with' a half Jew-half German 'traitor' girl. He gestured to the empty seat next to me and I was mesmerized by the smile he had plastered over his face.

"Darf ich? **May I**?"

His voice was like honey dipped in sugar and set out in the sun to dry. I gulped and nodded politely.

"Nein bitte. **No, please**."

He sat down gracefully and put up one foot while he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he smoke the cigarette leisurely. He was a chain smoker usually when I was with him, but this must have been a new brand because he wasn't…doing…that…I focused in on the conversation next to me and tried to ignore the way Hellstrom's boot rubbed against my calf through my dress.

"Wie viele Sitze in diesem La Gammar dann? **How many seats are there in this La Gammar then**?" Goebbels's asked as he leaned forward in his chair and put his hand on the table.

"Dreihundertfünfzig. **Three hundred and fifty**."

"Schreib das auf Hellstrom. Das sind fast 400 weniger als im Ritz. **Write that down Hellstrom**. **That's almost four hundred less than the Ritz**." Goebbels turned to Dieter before turning back to Frederick. Dieter simply gave a fake smile over his cigarette and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Zur kenntnis genommen. **Duly noted**."

"Aber Herr Goebbels, das ist nivht so schlimm. Du hast selbst gesagt, sie wollten nicht, alle zwei Gesichtern Französisch bürgerlichen nehmen Platz Anbiederung zu frönen. Mit weniger Sitze macht die Veranstaltung exklusiv Mehr. Informationen Sie versuchen nicht, das Haus, theyre Kämpfe um Plätze zu füllen. Auẞerdem mit Französisch Hölle. **But Herr Goebbels, that's not such a bad thing. You said yourself you didn't want to indulge every two-faced French bourgeois taking up space currying favor. With less seats it makes the event more exclusive. You're not trying to fill the house, they're fighting for seats. Besides, to hell with the French.**"

"Dies ist eine deutsche Nacht. Ein deutsches Ereignis, ein deutsches fest. Diese Nacht ist für dich, mich, die Deutsch Militär, das Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, ichre Familie und Freunde. Die einzigen, die im Raum erlaubt warden sollten, sind die Menschen, die vin den Heldentaten auf dem Bildschrim verschoben weren. **This is a German night, a German event, a German celebration. This night is for you, me, the German military, the High Command, their family and friends. The only people who should be allowed in the room are the people who will be moved by the exploits on the screen**."

I stared at Frederick; amazed that he had turned out to be this…well publicly spoken. I clapped silently in my head. Goebbels paused before leaning back; clearly thinking about this very hard but with the way these two conversed and joked with each other of course Goebbels would give in to his star pupil.

"Ich sehe Ihre Rhetorik hat. **I see your public speaking has improved**."

Frederick grinned widely now as Goebbels nodded and returned to eating his meat silently.

"Feine ja genehmigt. Stölz der Nation wird in La Gammar statt. **Fine, yes. Nation's pride will be held at Le Gammar**." Goebbels nodded, Frederick gripped my hand in excitement as I smiled and leaned on his arm. I was happy; this was what Frederick wanted more than anything, "Unter zwei Bedingungen Zoller. **Under two conditions Private Zuller**."

"Ja Herr Goebbels. Anything. **Yes Herr Goebbels, anything**."

"Ich will keine Französisch Touristen in diesem Kino. Nur Deutschen für eine Deutsche Veranstaltung, wie du gesagt. **I want no French tourist inside that movie theatre. Only Germans for a German event as you said**."

"Ja und die zweite Bedingung? **Yes and the second condition**?"

"Einladen Rhiannon, ich glaube, ich kann gut genutzt, um Sie legen in einem Film Sie sind eine sehr hübsche Frau, die nicht in militärsche Kleindung sein sollte. **Invite Rhiannon, I think I can put good use to you in a movie, you are a very pretty woman who should not be dressed in military clothing**." He gave me a smile and I bowed my head respectively.

"Vielen Dank Herr Goebbels, sehr viel. **Thank you Mister Goebbels, very much**."

Goebbels clapped his hands together as the door behind us opened again, Goebbels gestured to Frederick to turn around as I felt a pair of hands come up and land on my chair.

"Er wird die Sicherheit für die Nacht. **Frederick Zuller, Hans Landa. He will be security for the night**." Goebbels nodded to the man behind me and I felt Hellstrom's foot move away quickly as Landa came around in front of him. Landa peered down at me and gave that sweet smile he uses to capture people in.

"Miss Tchaikovsky it's so lovely to see you again." He bent down and took my hand in his, kissing it softly. I smiled as Frederick's arm around my shoulders tightened slightly at the gesture.

"Wonderful to see you again as well Colonel Landa, I was worried you had forgotten about me." I joked lightly, easing the tension out of everyone as they laughed silently.

"Well yes, but unfortunately I am not here to speak with you today Rhiannon. I am here to discuss security measures with the owner of La Gammar that Goebbels has mentioned...where is she?"

"Sie kommt jierher jetzt. **She is coming here now**." Hellstrom spoke up, "Ich schickte einen Wagen zu ihr, sie sollte in jedem Augenblick eintreffen. **I sent a car out to her; she should be arriving at any moment**."

"Gut. **Good**." Landa nodded and stepped away politely as the doors opened once again and a soldier walked in with a scared-to-death looking woman close on his heels. She had a smudge of cleaning grease on her creamy cheekbones and wore long overalls and her blonde hair was thinned…I still preferred Dieter's high cheekbones. Landa smiled pleasantly "Ah, Miss Mimieux?"

"Oui. **Yes**." She replied softly nodding. Goebbels coughed and stood up along with Francesca.

"Gut wir eben verlassen Sie ihn Oberst Landa. Kontaktieren Sie mich sofort, wenn Sie fertig sind.. **Well, we'll just leave you to it Colonel Landa. Contact me right away when you are done**."

"Aber sollten wir nicht- **But shouldn't we**-"

"Frederick Unsinn. **Nonsense Frederick**." Goebbels cut him off as Landa took his seat with the German woman in Frederick's seat as we began moving out the doors, "Sie warden in Ordubg sein. **They will be fine**."

"Oh er is nur für das Mädchen besorgt. **Oh he's just worried for the girl**." I teased Frederick as we walked out of the restaurant with his arm wrapped around my waist once again, "Sie war sehr hübsch obwohl. **She was very pretty though**."

"Sie Franzöosisch war. **She was French**." Dieter commented behind us softly, I turned and let go of Fredrick as we came to a stop outside the building. Goebbels was watching Dieter as Francesca latched onto his arm, "Sie hat einen Neger Mann laufen die Filme. **She has a negro man running the films there**."

"Was? **What**?" Goebbels turned to Frederick, "Warum war mir nicht klar, ob dies? Ein Neger kann nicht ausgeführt warden meine Filme mit den Händen! **Why was I not aware of this? A negro can not run my film with his hands**!"

"Ich kann sie zu bitten, ihn zu verlassen Herr Goebbels. **I can ask her to make him leave that night then Herr Goebbels**." Frederick calmed down the director slowly as Dieter just smirked and took out another cigarette and began to chain smoke. I shook my head, he really hated Frederick.

"Sie probleme lieben. **You love trouble**." I whispered to Dieter who just smirked and blew out smoke into the air and continued to follow us soundly through the dark streets of France as the men continued their conversations and enjoyed their freedom. I stopped to fix my shoe and when I looked back up Hellstrom was at my side instead of Frederick. I blinked, "Was haben Sie getan? **What did you do**?"

"Nichts. **Nothing**." He dangled the cigarette in between his thin lips then offered me a leather clad SS arm. I looped my arm through his and pressed in closer, I hated the cold days here, and it was always so random to me. Hellstrom smiled smugly as he walked up to where everyone else was at, looking at the new paintings hanging in the window. Of course one of the Fuhrer's was there as well. He had drawn a church on a hill overlooking the town this time…it was very good to be honest. Hellstrom studied the painting as well as Goebbels talked about it in awe, I leaned up closer to Hellstrom.

"Ist es wahr, alle Soldaten hatten zu kaufen Mein Kampf? **Is it true all the soldiers had to buy Mein Kampf**?"

"Es ist ein Stück Scheiẞe. **It's a piece of shit**." He replied silently as he sucked in more smoke. I smiled and leaned against him for a moment before pulling away.

Right, we were in public. Frederick looked at us and raised an eyebrow before turning away and bidding goodbye to Goebbels with a bright smile on his face. The movie would be held next week so they had time to send out invites and make sure Le Gammar was proper for the German event. I bid Goebbels goodnight as well as Francesca, going over and exchanging a French good bye kiss to them both. As they went into their limo I turned to find Frederick arguing with Hellstrom, their chests were inches from each other. I watched silently as their French carried over to me.

"-_Sie müssen nicht einmal wissen, was Sie Schütze Zuller immer drau__ẞ__en bleiben._ -_**you don't even know what you're getting into Private Zuller stay out of it**__."_ Hellstrom continued to hiss as his pale hand came up to push Frederick away. I pretended to study Hitler's paintings again.

"_Von ihr fernzuhalten_. _**Stay away from her**__."_

"_Ich werde nicht zögern, Sie wenden an das Oberkommando und machen Sie waschen ihre Stiefel mit der Zunge. **I will not hesitate to turn you over to the High Command and make you wash their boots with your tongue." **_

"_Das tut sie nicht Sie müssen. **She doesn't need you**."_

"Der Führer weiẞ nicht, wie zu zeichen Porträts von anderen Menschen tut er? **The Fuhrer doesn't know how to draw portraits of other people does he**?" I asked loudly cutting into their argument. They both stopped and stared at me as I glanced from the painting to them as if I hadn't been eavesdropping. Frederick ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair and walked over to me with his chest pressed up against my side as Hellstrom angrily smoked a few feet away, "_Hör auf._ _**Stop it**_."

"_Ich versuche nur, dich zu beschützen. __**I'm only trying to protect you**_." Frederick whispered back as Hellstrom stubbed out his cigarette and stalked towards us. I smacked him and he glared at me as Hellstrom stopped behind me.

"Hör auf, mir geht es gut Frederick. **Stop, I'm fine Frederick**." I reached up and kissed his lips softly in apology as he held onto me. I smiled and pulled away as I heard Hellstrom sigh in impatience, "Wir sehen uns morgen Frederick, haben eine gute Nacht. **I'll see you tomorrow Frederick, have a good night**."

"Sind Sie sicher, sie wollen nicht mit mir kommen? **Are you sure you do not want to come with me**?" he asked, loud enough for Hellstrom to acknowledge it. I shook my head as I lost contact with him.

"Ein anderes Mal Frederick, gute Nacht. **Another time, Frederick. Goodnight**."

"…**Goodnight Rhiannon**." Frederick bowed respectively before walking off and around the corner. I turned to Hellstrom to argue with him but I stopped dead short at the look in his eyes.

He was angry.

"Kommen. **Come**." He jerked his head to where he was housed at and I followed as he slid a tight arm around my waist and pulled me through the streets quickly and into his loft.

We walked into his loft silently and I kicked off my heels as he headed straight for the liquor. Sighing, I slid the straps off my dress and unzipped the back slightly, allowing oxygen to reach my closed off back. I hated dresses. I collapsed on his couch and waited until he shed his coat and uniform and sat down besides me dressed in only a dark pair of slacks and a white shirt, unbuttoned slightly to reveal his collarbone. His eyes were dark with anger.

"He was only trying to watch out for me-"

"Halt die klappe. **Shut up**."

I grew quiet as he lit another cigarette and drank his liquor. I stared down at my fingernails and picked at them silently. I was used to this side of Hellstrom as well, I saw it all too often. I risked a glance at him and found that he was staring straight at the wall as his knee bumped mine. I took a chance, hating this new atmosphere…this tension could kill Hitler himself.

"I'm not yours, you know."

Silence.

"You don't own me Dieter, nobody does."

His eyes flickered to his cigarette for a moment. A part of me hoped he'd give some sort of response after all; I was in love with him.

"Frederick…he treats me like a human, a friend instead of some 'traitor' like everyone whispers about me. Frankly, I don't even think he cares about that. Frederick was just watching out for me…you _are_ Gestapo after all; everyone you meet always dies sooner than later. Look at Landa, he kills nearly everyone." I chuckled as he blew out a puff of smoke. I bit my lip, "maybe if you had…maybe if you had said something to me I wouldn't have let Frederick…do whatever he did to make you mad. But I'm not yours; I'm more of Frederick's girlfriend than I am yours if you ever thought of me like it."

His murderous gaze turned to me and I gulped, rubbing my neck unconsciously as he knocked back a drink. This was so nerve wracking, he could kill me right now and nobody would ever know. He bent forward and put his empty cup on his wooden table, reclining his feet on it as he continued to smoke.

"…I should be going then." I nodded softly, zipping my dress back up and getting to my feet. The only exit was to hop over Hellstrom's outstretched legs. I took a deep breath and walked over him, exhaling when I reached the door and began searching for my kicked off shoes. At least he hadn't tried to knife my calves.

"Du bist nehr als nur eine Motorhaube ficken die Sie kennen. **You're more than just good company you know.**"

I stopped as I reached for my left shoe; Dieter's voice cracked a bit as he blew out more smoke.

"…Thanks."

"Kommen Sie hier. **Come here**."

"Dieter, I'm tired…I really just want to go-"

"Kommen Sie hier Rhiannon. **Come here Rhiannon**," he ordered with that Gestapo influence, I obeyed and went over next to his outstretched legs. I stood over him as he sucked on his cigarette and looked up to me with those eyes that could kill a man.

"Down. **Down**." He patted his lap and I hesitated before lifting up my long dress and straddling his waist until I could easily bend down and take the cigarette from his mouth with my teeth. His hand came up to my face and gripped it softly; his hand was warm on my cheek.

"Dieter."

"Sei still. **Be quiet**."

His thumb rubbed a slow circle as his other arm rested on the arms of the couch. He relaxed and leaned back pulling me closer to him and making me push on his chest softly with my hands so I wouldn't crash into him. His hand moved to my neck and his thumb pressed into my pulse point as he pulled me closer until our lips were pressing softly together. I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened and I felt his jaw work slowly. It was slower and more careful than the other times he kissed me. I ran my hands through his light-dark hair as I pressed up against him. My heart twisted and tugged as I felt a lump in my throat rise slightly. I pressed into him harder and offered myself up heart and soul.

I loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.  **

When I woke up the sun was filtering through the heavy dark curtains in small waves and wafting over my face softly. I blinked and tugged the sheets around me tighter as I drew my legs closer to my chest in comfort. The dorm room was silent save for someone shuffling behind the closed door, funny I never remember having a door. I sat up immediately and looked around in relief.

I was in Hellstrom's loft.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I smoothed the dark comforter out around me and reached over to find Hellstrom gone. He always had to wake up early to patrol…or do whatever the SS does these days. I ran a hand through my still curled but tangled hair as I tried to find my clothes seeing that I was _nearly_ naked under the sheets. I spotted them on the floor and moved to get them as I bent over the bed, unwilling to leave the warmth when the door swung open and Hans Landa walked in. He stopped as I dropped to the floor and peeked over the bed as Helllstrom walked in with a grimace gracing his features. I gulped and moved to put on my shirt as Landa took in the disarray of the bed and my pants on the other side of the bed. My dress was hanging on the far chair in the left corner of the room.

"Good morning Rhiannon." Landa said pleasantly as Hellstrom lit up a cigarette and leaned against the doorway. He gave no signal to be afraid but I was nearly shaking myself to death.

"Good morning Colonel Landa…I…uh…how are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you. Would you like any help?**"** he motioned to the pants his boot was nearly touching. I nodded and kneeled from where I had been sitting.

"…If you do not mind."

"Colonel Landa." Hellstrom interrupted as Landa handed me the pants and turned to his colleague, "That's enough."

"I was just merely helping, Dieter." Landa shrugged innocently and his stony face did not break when Hellstrom blew smoke into his face deliberately, "Perhaps you should cut down on your smoking."

"Rhiannon." Hellstrom gestured to me as I fastened the button on the pants. I nodded and grabbed the jacket I kept here as I slipped on my boots. I was blushing like crazy as the scratchy fabric went over my arms, I made a slow dash for the door but Landa's hand came down over mine and I jumped back into Dieter.

"I am taking you somewhere today, Rhiannon. Private Zuller has requested you to help him with La Gammar next week. No need to rush."

I nodded.

"Danke Standartenführer Landa."

"No need for that formal stuff. We are friends aren't we?" he waved his hands in the air as he put on his long leather trench coat as Hellstrom put his on as well. I nodded as Dieter eyed me from behind his smoke, "Good, shall we?"

"After you." Hellstrom gestured politely so I followed behind Landa as Hellstrom brought up the rear.

I stuck my hands in my pockets as we walked down the stairs softly, Hellstrom's foot kicked mine every so often as a reminder that he was still back there. Landa whistled for the sleek black car down the street a little ways and went off about the good weather today. I just nodded along with him and got into the car as Hellstrom made a move to get in.

"Dieter." Landa chided, taking the cigarette from the taller man and crushing it beneath his boot. I gaped, Hellstrom would have killed Landa if he wasn't his superior. Hellstrom just bit something out in German but got in and sat next to me as Landa slid in across from us, "So Rhiannon, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you for asking. What about you?"

"Like a baby." He smiled widely, "Hellstrom, how long has this been going on?"

"I do not know what you are asking about Landa." Hellstrom drawled as he gazed at the older man.

Landa scoffed and gestured between us.

"_This_, you two. If word was to get out about this you would have to answer to many questions. I assume many people can see it, especially yesterday at the lunch and afterwards."

I stilled as Hellstrom remained silent, my blood ran cold. With Landa knowing now…oh god, Dieter…

"It is none of your business with who I am with Landa." Hellstrom hissed unexpectedly as we came to a stop outside the movie theatre, "Nor is it anyone else's business."

"I was just curious Dieter, no need to become offensive." Landa smiled and opened the door for me. I glanced to Hellstrom and slid out as Landa followed me into the theatre, "I'm sure you can find Frederick quickly?"

"Yes I can, thank you Landa." I took a step forwards as Landa went to turn around. I stopped and spun back around, managing to capture Landa's arm in mine. He looked to me surprised as I eyed Hellstrom in the car who wasn't paying attention at all, "Please Herr Landa, don't tell anyone of me and Dieter. I don't…he'll be ridiculed and…please Hans Landa, don't, I beg of you."

Landa eyed me curiously as I let go of him and stepped away.

"We will see."

He turned around and got back into the car and I watched them drive away and down the road before I turned and headed inside. Hopefully Landa would not tell anybody.

* * *

I was leaning on the high balcony watching the men and women come in and out of the French building carrying large posters and big swastika flags on large gleaming silver poles. The owner, Emmanuelle Mimieux was in her office with no doubt her husband trying to organize through things. She was a sharp and quiet woman that seemed to glare at every official that walked in here, especially Frederick. Goebbels had arrived a while ago to test out Emmanuelle's theatre and was pleased by it and was now talking to Frederick outside about some minor changes.

The Führer was not going to come but Goebbels was trying to persuade him otherwise and I think the superior man was giving in bit by bit. I eyed a man as he set down a carved statue a few feet left of the entrance to the movie and wiped the sweat off his brow and went back to get another. All this for one night of a movie, it seemed silly to me but then again this was the movie that helped the Germans win a bit more in the war going on. I sighed and leaned against the railings as I pulled out the newspaper I had found lying around. I had changed from the uncomfortable pants and jacket to a loose shirt and leggings so I could move around easier. I kept the boots on though; my other shoes were halfway across town in the dorms. I scanned the paper.

The 'Basterds' strike throughout Southern France and have broken into Gestapo Major Kleinz's stationed house, killing his men along with the Major a then fleeing the scene. This morning Major Kleinz was proclaimed dead by getting hit in the head with a bat. The work of famed 'Bear Jew' in the Basterds army has once again cost a German man his life. Germany's condolences go out to Major Klienz's family and a funeral will be held tomorrow at seven a.m. in the courtyard to honor the brave men that stood up to fight for their country. _**(Continued on page seven…)**_

I turned the page and read the rest of the article; it was mostly explaining each of the men and who their families were so that they would not be forgotten. I flipped the page to the sports section, these 'Basterds' were going through military Germans like they were nothing but weeds. What they had against us I had no idea, but I knew the leader was American so he was fighting against us along with France, Russia along with everyone else. But the 'Bear Jew', the one who wielded a club and smashed people's faces in…that man was a force to not be reckoned with. I had heard what they did to survivors as well; carving the swastika into their forehead so that people would know what they were…it sent chills down my back. They scalped us too and kept the hair as some kind of token.

"Rhiannon."

I jumped and flung the paper away from me as Frederick's hand came down softly on my shoulder. The newspaper fell to the floor below us as a man walked under it. Frederick laughed as I turned to him and glared as my heart slowed down bit by bit, "Jumpy heute Morgen? **Jumpy this morning**?"

"Versuchen nervös. Landa fand mich heute Morgen bei.** Try** **nervous. Landa found me this morning**."

"Et Hellstrom's? **At Hellstrom's**?" he asked as we walked down the steps to the lobby, his green uniform was pressed neatly. I stopped him and fixed the cross on his breast, "Was hat er gemacht? **What did he do**?"

"Nichts. Welches war noch schrecklicher, Landa selten tut nichts, um eine Situation, die er verarbeiten kann. **Nothing. Which was even more terrifying, Landa rarely does nothing about a situation he is capable of handling**."

"Vielleicht hat es etwas mit ihm zu tun und Hellstrom nach Berlin morgen dafür Sorge zu tragen, wenn Rallyesport. **Maybe it has something to do with him and Hellstrom going out to Berlin tomorrow to take care of rallying men**."

"Männer sie verlassen? **They're leaving**?" I looked to him and ducked as a pole came out of nowhere, Frederick nodded and ducked as well as we walked outside for fresh air.

"Nicht Hellstrom Ihnen sagen? **Didn't Hellstrom tell you**?"

"…Natürlich…es ist einfach mit entfallen ist alles, natürlich, erzählte er mir. **…of course…it just slipped my mind is all, of course he told me**."

"Du lügst, Rhia. **You're lying, Rhia**." Frederick's hand slipped into mine carelessly as he pulled me down the streets. I sighed and looked around trying to wrap my head around it, "Ich bin sicher, er hat einen guten Grund, Ihnen nicht sagen. **I'm sure he had a good reason to not tell you**."

"Hellstrom ist voll von Gründen zu mir nicht sagen Dinge. **Hellstrom is full of reasons to not tell me things."** I leaned into his arm as we waited for the cars to pass, "Ich wünschte, er war leichter zu lessen, wie Sie. **I wish he was easier to read, like you**."

"Ich bin einfach zu lessen um? **I'm easy to read**?"

"Und verlassen können. Ich kann vertrauen. **And rely on, I can trust you**." I smiled as we walked across lazily through the streets, enjoying the weather and each other, "Das Leben ist hart. **Life is hard**."

"Vor allem wenn man in der Liebe mit einem Gestapo bist. **Especially when you're in love with a Gestapo**." He snorted, "Ich kann Ihnen besser behandeln. **I can treat you better**."

"Hm, Ich zweifle micht daran, dass. Doch bis Dieter tötet mich, Sie als meine zweite Geliebte bleiben. **Hm, I don't doubt that. But until Dieter kills me, you'll remain as my second lover**."

"Lassen Sie ihn nicht hören. **Don't let him hear that.**"

"Du hast recht…er kann dich töten. **You're right…he may kill you**." I joked as we walked into a shop near the edge of town. I heard a commotion near the back but ignored it as Frederick went to go and get something from the clerk. I wandered through the aisles and picked up a can.

What in the world was a Vienna Sausage?

"_Donny, hurry up_!" I heard a hushed whisper come from behind me one aisle. I tilted my head, not very many people spoke English here that I knew of. I eyed Frederick's back as I began backing up so I could hear the conversation clearer.

"_I'm trying! Damn fuckers pack everything to tight! Grab the Vaseline Smitty, then the bandages. Wicki'll have a fit if we don't bring 'em back_"

"_Don't call me that_."

I dropped the can of sausage I had been holding as a short man rounded the corner and ran straight into me. I backed up against the aisle as he pulled away quickly and tripped over his feet and fell on his butt. I gasped and went to help him up as Frederick rounded the corner as well and saw the mess.

"Was vor sich geht? **What's going on**?"

"Traf ich ihn Leider. Frederick. **I ran into him, sorry Frederick**." I smiled meekly and turned to the man on the floor as the other man that he had been talking to came up as well.

I stared into bright blue eyes and my heart raced for a moment as I handed him the bag he had been wearing. His breathing was coming in short gasps as if he was in pain but his eyes betrayed him. They were full of excitement, confusion, pain and anger. The taller man was staring at me as well, his brown eyes were wide with disbelief. Frederick's hand came down on the small of my back, urging me to stand up as the clerk came out with a mop.

"I'm Rhiannon, sorry about that." I nodded, watching as the shorter man got up and continued to stare at me with wide blue eyes.

"U-Utivich." The shorter man stumbled over his words and pushed out a hand as I smiled and quirked an eyebrow. He was cute in his own little way. As I shook his hand softly something jammed hard in my brain and I ripped away, holding a hand to my forehead. Frederick's arms circled around me comfortably as his cool jacket pressed against my temple.

"Rhiannon, bist du in Ordung? Rhiannon? **Rhiannon, are you all right? Rhiannon**?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I pressed myself further into his chest, god where had this come from? It was like a headache but it felt as though my mind was getting split open, tugged and put on hooks then dragged over ice. Something blue flashed across my mind then I found myself in a forest of trees, laughing at something someone next to me said.

I shook my head as the vision faded into a blur. Frederick was looking down as I wiped tears from my eyes and looked around me. I was in the store, with Frederick, Utivich and the taller man. I laughed shakily and wrapped my arms around Frederick.

"Let's go back." Frederick threw a gaze to Utivich and the tall man before helping me out of the store and into the warm sun. What was wrong with me?

* * *

Smithson Utivich was frozen to the spot where he was standing next to Donny in the store as he watched the fading back of Rhiannon walk away underneath Frederick's arm. He couldn't breathe…he couldn't believe it. Donny himself was overridden with joy and anger. Utivich made a noise at the back of his throat and looked to Donny, at loss of words. Donny felt the stolen goods in his bag dig into his wide shoulders as the clerk walked back behind the counter and resumed reading a book.

"Well fuck…a duck."

"She's alive, Donny." Utivich whispered, his head was spinning and he felt feather light like he had just gotten tipsy over really good beer. All this time…and she was here where they hoped she'd be, "Fucking hell, she's alive."

"No shit, Ut'ich." Donny growled, shoving the younger man to get moving and out of the store. Utivich obliged and they walked quickly through the streets, finally catching up with the couple, "Follow them. Hurry. I gotta know where she's staying. We gotta get her back tonight."

"But Donny…" Utivich slowed down as Rhiannon and Frederick stopped to talk for a moment, the young Private was looking into her eyes, "she didn't…she didn't even look like she knew us. At all. She just stared at us as if I was just some guy."

"It's cause you are."

"No Donny, it was like she didn't even remember us…" Utivich stopped the larger man as they watched Rhiannon go into a building with Frederick on her heels. Donny thought over Utivich's words. It was true, it was like they were just some people in a store shopping for food.

"What did they do to her?"

"I heard the government found out a way to 'brainwash' younger kids through being beat and shouted at." Utivich offered as they pressed into an alleyway. Donny crouched down and put his head in his hands, god damn _she was alive. Rhiannon was fucking alive. _These past months had been hell for him, he had rarely slept and whenever he saw a German he beat their heads in despite Aldo's orders to keep one alive for interrogation. Hell, Hugo seemed to have snapped completely an hour after Rhiannon had been hit in the face by that SS guy. he had hit Wicki in the nose and made him bleed. Knowing Wicki's friendship with the ex-Gestapo German that was saying a lot. Utivich put a small comforting hand on Donny's shoulder.

"God damn Ut'ich…all this time and she's been here _under our noses_."

"You know, I thought I saw her last night too, when Aldo sent me out to get information on that woman we're meeting next week…I thought I saw her…"

"We need to get her back."

"If she even knows us, she'll fight back you know that right? And she's with that Nazi too, looked like that Frederick Zuller guy from the movie."

"It's 'cause it is him." Donny stood up, his eyes were red and he dared Utivich to make a comment but the Little Man didn't, "we gotta go back and warn the others."

"All right…" Utivich nodded and sniffled a bit before wiping a hand over his eyes before following Donny's quick footsteps into the evening of France's streets.

She had been right under them, and they hadn't noticed.

* * *

I watched Frederick sit on the couch across from me as I sat in the chair next to him, my head in my hands as I tried to silence my pounding headache. My hair was bunched up in my hands as I rested my forehead on my knees, the loft was silent save for the occasional turning of a page from a book Frederick was reading. We were in Hellstrom's loft, the closest thing we had come to in case I had passed out, Frederick was done at the theatre and for the day so he offered to stay here with me. I was thankful, I didn't like being alone in here. I shifted my head and let my hair fall from my fingers as I drank water from a small cup.

"You seem…scared."

I eyed Frederick as he stared up at me from the book with concern. I huffed and set the water down as I closed my eyes.

"Ich weiẞ nicht…Genau…Dieser Mann in dem Laden, der mit blauen augen. Ich fühlte mich wie ich ihn kannte…ich _fühlte mih wie ich ihn kannte wirklich gut_. Als seine Hand berührte meine ich fühlte mich diesen Strom ind plötz fand ich mich in einem Wald Lachen, mit ihm zu redden und dann bam. Ich war weirder im Geschäft Ihnen. **I don't know…just…that man in the store, the one with blue eyes…I felt like I knew him**_**.**_** When his hand touched mine I felt this electricity and then suddenly I found myself in some forest laughing, talking to him and then bam, I was back in the store with you**."

"Aber sie gingen nie in einen Wald… **But you never went into a forest…**"

"Ich weiẞ, dass viel, aber es fühllte sich einfach so echt. Ich weiẞ icht, Frederick, vielleicht bin ich verrückt, aber ich fühlte mich als ob ich ihn kannte. Sagt dir der Name Utivich Ring eine Glocke zu Ihnen? **I know that much but it just felt so real…I don't know Frederick, maybe I'm going crazy but I felt as if I knew him. Does the name Utivich ring a bell to you**?"

"…Nein."

"Gut es stirbt für mich. Ich kann es nicht erklären Frederick, aknn ich wirklich nicht. **Well it does to me. I can't explain it, Frederick I really can't**." I sighed and looked back up at him, his boyish features were graced by what little light was in the room. So different from Dieter's sharp angles when he was in public with me. He set the book down and crossed his hands.

"Bist du sicher, du bist gut? Ich glaube nicht, ess ist klug, um zu gehen. **Are you sure you're well? I don't think it's smart to go around saying that you know strangers**."

"Oh Klappe halten. **Oh shut up**." I threw a pillow at his face as he burst into laughter and tossed the pillow back at me, "Was weiẞt du sowieso? **What do you know anyways**?"

"Sie wissen, es ist wahr. **You know it's true**."

"Ja gut, so oder so immer noch nicht wissen kann, was ich versuche hier zu vermitteln. Ich habe einen sehr unruhigen Leben. **Yeah well, either way you still can't know what I'm trying to convey here. I have a very troubled life**."

"Sie natürlich tun. **Of course you do**." He ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair, trying to tame a strand of loose locks, "Ist…Hellstrom Rückkehr heute abend? **Is…Hellstrom returning tonight**?"

"Ich weiẞ nicht. Er sagt mir nie etwas. **I don't know. He never tells me anything**."

"Wird er verrückt sein, wenn Sie nicht hier sind? **Will he be mad if you aren't here?"**

"Ihnen anbieten, mich zu entführen? **Are you offering to kidnap me**?" I dodged his hand as he reached over to swat my leg, he fell short and instead leaned forward with his hand on my foot, "Kommen Sie jetzt Zuller, wenn Sie nicht selbst treffen kann mir, wie in der Welt wird man mich erwischen? **Come on now Zuller, if you can't even hit me how in the world will you catch me**?"

"Du bist schwer. **You're difficult**." He teased, getting up and then proceeding to put me in a playful headlock.

I laughed and got up from under him and jumped on his back as he fell to the ground heavily. Of course Frederick had been training for months and years so I was easily defeated. I found myself underneath him on my back as he towered over me pinning my wrists to the floor as he gently pressed his knee into my hip bone, it didn't hurt but if I struggled really hard the pressure was very much there. He grinned above me as more strands of hair fell in his face, making him appear younger and softer than he already was. I glared as I tried to get up, managing to get my wrist above the ground before he slammed it on the wooden floor again.

"Frederick du bist… **Frederick you're**…"

"Oh, sorry. **Oh sorry**." He moved off me and I grinned, I sprung on him again and managed to sit on him and push forwards on his wrists and pinned them to his chest as I bent over and looked at him. He was stunned and stared back for a minute, just blinking as my hair fell over my shoulder and became a one sided curtain. His leg moved underneath me and hit the coffee table before settling for just laying there. I smirked.

"Sieht aus wie Sie das Dropdown, Private. **Looks like you got the drop, Private**."

"Das…Sie betrogen. **That…you cheated**."

"Nicht bekommen! **Did not**!" I defended, releasing his hands and sitting on his chest harder, he let out a gust of air and then grinned at me as he managed to sit up. I scootched backwards until I was sitting on the floor with my legs over his as I stared up at him, "Sie wollen einfach nicht, das Gerücht um, dass ich fallen gelassen…sie sich vorstellan, was Goebbels sagen würde, wenn er- **You just don't want the rumor going around that I dropped you…imagine what Goebbels would say if he heard that**-"

"Du solltest besser nicht. **You better not**." he put a hand over my mouth and stared down at me. I bit his hand, "Wie geht es deinem Kopf? **How's your head**?"

"Just fine Kadett. **Just fine, Cadet." **I smiled and he just hung his head, "Ich bin unzähmbar. **I'm untamable**."

"Ich dot Zweifel, dass überhaupt. **I don't doubt that at all**." He looked up at me and we locked gazes, his brown honey eyes were very entertaining to look at, all of Frederick's emotions played through them. It was amazing, "Ich zweifle nicht daran…Bezweifeln dass überhaupt…Überhaupt nicht…Rhiannon… **I don't doubt…doubt that at all…Not**_**…**_**not at****all**_**…Rhiannon…"**_

"_**I**ch..Ich kann nicht**… I…I can't…" **_

Frederick leaned forward; it was only a short distance away. His hand came up and cupped my cheek softly, almost like he was afraid to break me. His breath ghosted over my cheek and he tilted my head and pressed his lips against mine. He wasn't rushing the kiss, he wasn't even pressing into my lips hardly.

My eyes closed of their own accord and I wrapped my arms around his neck softly, he fell into me pressing me into the hard floor and twirling a finger in my hair as the kiss suddenly deepened. I could feel…I was weak. He was so much softer, gentler…he was so much more loving I couldn't…he kissed into my mouth sweetly as he pulled me closer, I could feel his heart beating but mine was faster as my breath came quick through my nose. We broke apart, gasping for breath and he tilted my head back and I let him. His nose ran along my throat as he kissed down to my collarbone. My head was in the clouds, I was floating through the wind as Frederick came back up and kissed me again, he was so careful in everything he did. He was so much more loving than Dieter…

"NO!"

I flung myself away and shoved Frederick away from me, watching his emotions go from happy to confused. I backed up until my back hit the couch and I wasn't able to reach out and touch him. I brought my knees to my chest and looked at the chair he leaned up against, his hair was in a terribly messy state and his uniform was wrinkled. He blew out a sigh and brought up a leg and rested his arm on it, his head flopped back and hit the chair with a soft thud. His breathing was slowing down as was mine. We refused to look at each other. I ran a hand through my hair as I rubbed at my throat; his kisses burnt me like a raging fire…and I wanted more.

"I…I can't…" I breathed out; shifting my gaze to the cushion Frederick's head was resting on. He looked to me with that pained expression on his face. He just nodded softly.

"Dieter."

"Frederick-"

"Ich verstehe, Rhiannon. **I understand, Rhiannon**." He slid over to me carefully, I almost wanted to laugh. The sight of a Private in the Nazi army was sliding across the floor like a little boy just reaching for his toy irked me. He reached out a hand and put it lightly on my knee. I shivered, "Dieter bedeutet eine groẞe Lotto du, ich kann sehen, dass…aber Ich liebe dich. Sie wissen das, und Dieter Hellstrom ist so viel mehr…Ich weiẞ gar nicht, die Worte, um ihn zu beschreiben. Der Mann ist ein Monster. **Dieter means a great lot to you, I can see that…but I love you. You know that, and Dieter Hellstrom is so much more…I don't even know the words to describe him. The man is a monster**."

"Er ist nett zu mir. **He's nice to me**." I argued half-heartedly as Frederick got up and smoothed his hair back. He gave a brief scoff.

"Sie wissen nicht, wie er durch die Reihen stieg. Ich kann ihn für das, was er ist zu sehen, aber du bist viel zu verleibt in ihn…Bist du nicht? **You don't know how he rose through the ranks. I can see him for what he is but you're too far in love with him…aren't you**?"

"Ich bin nicht in ihn investiert, für immer. Er kümmere dich um mich. **I'm not invested in him forever, he takes care of me**."

"Und wie macht er das, Rhiannon? **And just how does he do that, Rhiannon?"** he turned to me, his eyes angry and reddened, "Durch Ziehen Sie an einer Leine? Die Hälfte der Armee weiẞ, was ihr swei aufstehen, um in seinem Büro jeden Gott verdammten Tag! **By tugging you around on a leash? Half the army knows what you two get up to in his office each and every fucking damned day**!"

I flinched as his hand flung out and knocked over a lamp. He turned then and punched the wall angrily; the wall gave a loud crack as he ran a hand through his hair again with his back to me. I slid from the couch and got onto unsteady feet, inching towards Hellstrom's room.

"Ich versuche nur, um Sie vor, was er tat, dich zu beschützen! **I'm only trying to protect you from what he did to you**!"

"He hasn't done anything to me!" I yelled back, stepping forward, "What the hell are you talking about Zuller! Hellstrom has never-"

"The scars on your fucking back is what I'm talking about!" he turned towards me and before I could scream he clamped a hand over my mouth and dragged me to the bathroom.

I screamed into his hand as he gripped my arm hard and kicked open the door. He shoved me in and put a hand over my mouth again as my heart sped up, I bit into his hand but he didn't seem to notice the small rivulets of blood dripping onto the floor and then smearing on the wall as I tried to pry him off of me. I screamed again but it did no use and my throat was already sore. I felt a hand at my neck…my blood ran cold, Frederick was a soldier, and he was trained to kill.

He was going to kill me.

He pushed me against the wall, ripping my shirt open from the back. And pulling it over my trapped arms, my bare skin scratched against his uniform and he forced me to look at us in the mirror. My hair was in tangles as my shirt hung over my arms. Frederick's eyes were dark and unreadable as anger coursed through him; his bloody hand was dripping onto my shirt as he jerked me around.

"Look Rhiannon."

"HELP!"

"Rhiannon, look in the mirror."

He pulled on my arm and I cried out, tears welling in my eyes, he was going to kill me. Frederick removed his hand for a moment and clamped it over my nose so I couldn't breathe. My vision was fuzzy as he twisted my face to look back in the mirror. I saw it…all of them…

Long silvery marks ran down my back starting from my neck to my spine and were crossed with others. I stopped struggling and stared as Frederick removed his hand from my bloodied mouth slowly, looking with me.

My back was covered in scars, some were so light I had to stare for minutes until I could tell where it ended or began. Other scars were darker but they were near my lower back where they couldn't be seen by unwanted eyes. My hand came to my mouth as I reached behind me and traced a long scar that went up my side. It was smooth and had a small ridge to it like a mountain…how had I not noticed this before?

Frederick's breath was soft and harsh on my neck as he turned my head away from the mirror. Tears streaked down my face as I fingered the scars on my back some more even to the point that my arm cramped up. I stood pressed to his chest for what felt like days as I went through the memories in my head. Dieter…he couldn't have…he's never even hit me hard enough to make my skin turn red. He never hurt me intentionally.

I sobbed and collapsed in Frederick's arms which tightened around me comfortably as I cried into his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to my forehead as he held me, hopefully, for forever. His hands were warm on my back as he gently tugged my shirt over my shoulders again and tied it at the top so it wouldn't fall off. I couldn't feel anything.

"Rhiannon, you have to get up now."

Frederick's voice was miles away as my skin burned with fire from where Hellstrom had touched me, my entire body was on fire. Somehow Frederick lifted me up and carried me into the front room again and put me down on the couch when I came to again. He sat next to me, half bent over as he put a blanket around me. I pulled on his arm until he was forced to lay on his side and face me, the couch was big enough.

"Why can't I remember?"

"Es war vergessen machen. **It was to make you forget**." He whispered, kissing my head softly. I burrowed into him.

"Forget…Forget what?"

"…"

"Frederick."

"Ich weiẞ nicht. **I don't know**." He sighed and sat up and my hand fell away from where it rested in his shoulder. He hung his head in his hands as I shifted my shirt, "Ich weiẞ nicht, Rhiannon. **I don't know, Rhiannon**."

"I've never…noticed them…oh god." A sob racked through my body again and I curled in on myself, "Oh god, he did this…he-he did…Frederick I can't, I don't want to stay-"

"Shit!"

I blinked at his curse and then I turned to the door. The stairs creaked outside and Frederick turned to me, his eyes were wide in fear for a second and then he pointed to my mouth. I blinked then took the blanket and scrubbed at it as Frederick grabbed a cloth for his injured hand. I grabbed the blanket and tossed it under the couch as I wiped his blood on the back of my hand.

"Here!" he hissed, tossing another white t-shirt at me. I slid the wrecked one off and slipped that one on as the lock turned and the door pushed open to reveal a rather pissed off looking Hellstrom accompanied by an always pleasant looking Hans Landa. Frederick clicked his heels together as they stopped and eyed us, just noticing we were here.

"Private Zuller, Ms. Tchaikovsky…you two are up late." Landa commented as he walked into the room. I eyed Hellstrom as he walked past me and into the bedroom. He stopped for a fraction of a second as he passed the bathroom then continued in, closing the door.

"Ich sollte gehen, hoffen, dass Ihr Kopf fühlt sich besser, Rhiannon. **I should be going…I hope your head feels better, Rhiannon**." Frederick breathed in a rush as Landa poured himself a glass of scotch. I nodded at the brunette, knowing the double meaning behind it.

"Bis bald…vielleicht. **See you soon…maybe**." I replied, smiling even though I wanted to scream for him to take me with him. Landa watched us calculatingly as Frederick slipped out the door and I locked it behind him. I took a deep breath and turned around, "How was your day Colonel Landa? Exciting I hope?"

"Very…mundane and boring actually." He took a sip of his drink then went to sir on the chair with his arm resting over the sides gracefully, "How was yours?"

"Good, thank you for asking." I flinched and Landa's eyes narrowed slightly as Hellstrom walked out of the room, his trench coat off as well as his hat. He lit a cigarette and poured himself a glass of scotch. I eyed the bag next to his feet as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Won't you join us, Rhiannon? You look so stiff." Landa gestured to the spot next to Hellstrom…our arms would be brushing. I shook my head politely, "Are you feeling well? I heard Private Zuller comment on your head feeling bad."

"I hit my head today, stupidly, coming out of the theatre and it's stuck with me through the day. I think I'm just tired so I'll have to refuse your polite request Colonel Landa…" I replied as I inched towards the door, the knob dug into my back and I smiled as Landa smiled cheerfully.

He knew I was lying, I could tell he knew. Hellstrom's eyes flashed to mine like a cobra's.

"Where are you going?"

My mouth went dry as Landa watched us, entertained. I couldn't form an answer. Hellstrom blew out smoke then jerked his head towards the bedroom before turning back to Landa. I sighed in defeat and walked to the room slowly, stopping to pick up the tattered shirt and keeping it close to my chest as I entered the dark room.

I was done for.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.  **

Standartenführer Hans Landa watched Sturmbannführer Hellstrom and Rhiannon's small fight play before his eyes like a great symphony shortly after his colleague had sat down. Rhiannon had looked like a frightened animal whilst Schütze Zoller had looked like someone who had just won the war. There was no need to pry into the girl's thoughts or search Hellstrom's loft to locate some evidence that something had happened shortly before they arrived. Landa's eyes surveyed the young teenager before him as he watched her entire body flinch.

The flinch started at her neck and travelled down to her legs, it was quite easy to see where her tension was at, he hands moved protectively in front of her as if to be hit in the chest while her expression struggled to stay impassive. Her eyes blinked rapidly as Hellstrom crossed the room with his usual cigarette and then passed by her again; it was like she was holding in tears.

Hans Landa has seen his fair share of tears through vigorous interrogations and inflicting pain. But he rarely saw someone try to contain love and fear at the same time and flinch as if in pain. He remembered when he first laid eyes on the young girl in the outskirts of France. She had grown since then, transforming into a beautiful woman with a stubborn mind. Her hair wasn't dirty like it had been; it was clean and long, down to the middle of her back almost. The mud had been washed off and the dirt was scraped off to reveal a tanned girl with sun freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her brown eyes were bright and burning with a fire that the Nazi Party usually looked for in soldiers. Bravery.

But now…now as she walked to the room and picked up a shirt, Landa saw a broken mess with fear quaking her every step. Landa took a sip of his drink and turned back to his young colleague who was watching her intently until the door closed behind her. All he had to do was wait, not very men stood the intimidating silence Landa cast around them and Hellstrom was no stranger to it. Hellstrom was always a quiet man, only speaking when spoken to and following orders even if they were absurd. Landa liked him, he was the ideal soldier and had no doubt worked his way to the top through fear and respect much like Landa did…only, Landa did it with less violence than Hellstrom.

He had heard what the young Sturmbannführer had done to the young girl to make her forget the Basterds the next day in that disgusting barn. He was not there to witness it but frankly, he wasn't sure if he had wanted to. He had whipped her back continuously while shouting at her in German about where her loyalties lay with. The Führer of course. He had beaten her with sticks and forced her to help burn the Jewish bodies in the back while repeating his words to him in German while she cried.

There were other things he had done to make her forget of course but the one that stood out to him the most was making her shoot the children that were brought, alive, while heiling Hitler loud enough for Hellstrom to hear a hundred feet away. She had to chose which children were 'worthy' of burning or being shot in the head. Of course Hellstrom was never a one-step man and he had many ways of manipulating the young Basterd girl.

Landa would have just done the whipping if it was up to him, something quick and easy.

Then there was Private Zoller who had stayed there the whole time and watched. He had refused to return back to Base with Landa, claiming that he was needed there more than here. Landa didn't pay attention to the rumors surrounding the young Private and the Basterd but he knew that he had befriended her and was the only one who managed to hold a three minute conversation with her before she started to curse everyone. Hellstrom took over from that point.

Landa's eyes wandered over to the window as Hellstrom shifted in his chair and risked a glance back to the room where a dull thud could be heard then a surprised remark from the girl inside. The girl was in love with him; that had been clear as day earlier when he questioned them in the car and Hellstrom's short and icy reply was all the confirmation he had needed. Sturmbannführer Hellstrom was not at all loving, caring or a remotely funny man but to see him defend the two of them with such arrogance and anger quirked Landa. Of course half the SS and army knew that he had been seeing someone by the way he was nearly late to the meetings and other things, but now that Landa knew that it was Rhiannon…it made sense. Weirdly. Landa set down his glass with a soft 'click' on the table.

"What is on your mind, Dieter? I hope you do not mind switching to English, I find German very exhausting after an entire day of it?"

Hellstrom's eyes flashed at the use of his first name by his superior but he didn't comment. Instead he set his glass down as well and leaned further back in his position.

"No Landa, I don't mind."

"Good, so begin."

"There is blood in the bathroom. Smeared against the wall and the underside of her chin was dry with it**."**

"I noticed**."** Landa nodded, the young man was still as sharp as a nail as he was, "What else?**"**

"Zoller had a towel wrapped around his hand and the lamp is on its side**."** He gestured to the lamp next to his feet. Landa nodded again, "I'm going to kill him**."**

"Because he may have hurt Rhiannon**?"**

"We need her to figure out where the Basterds are and their reinforcements. If he has broken her-"

"Is that all you care about, Dieter? If she will be ready to shoot**?"** Landa interrupted coldly as Hellstrom stubbed his cigarette in his ashtray and leaned forward. The young men these days could be so blinded, "does she mean that little to you? Perhaps you should just give her to Zoller if you do not care."

"Zoller is incompetent and will probably have her killed."

"Because he fell for the wrong woman?"

"Because he is stupid and full of pride and gets what he wants because he's Goebbels favorite. He has no discipline." Hellstrom looked up with his face cast in shadows because of the bad light. Landa leaned back and eyed the bedroom door.

"Discipline brings most men down, Sturmbannführer Hellstrom. Did you not have trouble following orders when you first enlisted?"

"Zoller has been enlisted for far longer-"

"But did you?"

"Yes, Standartenführer Landa. Everyone does."

"There you go. Now back to the blood on the wall, what do you think happened?"

"They fought, Rhiannon cut his hand and he bled then put it over her mouth to silence her but were interrupted by us coming in."

"You are sure?"

"It's what I would have done." Hellstrom nodded than paused as he reran through his words again, "but there was no weapon…they fought in the bathroom then came out here."

"Her shirt was ripped as well. So! What we have here is a mystery: Zoller bleeding, Rhiannon's shirt ripped and her mouth with Frederick's blood on it, a broken lamp and a crack in the wall." Landa clapped his hands together as Helsltrom's eyes flickered to the door yet again.

"He did something to her and she fought back but then fell to his charm again."

"Why is that?"

"This couch reeks of him; he was on here with her." Hellstrom's kicked the couch with his foot as he got up and surveyed the room.

"Perhaps he showed her something and she didn't believe him."

"What are you getting at Standartenführer Landa?"

"Didn't you find it odd that the blood was on the _wall_ of the bathroom? Why would they need the bathroom? They had the couch, the bed, the floor…you have a mirror in your bathroom correct?"

"Yes."

"What do you see in the mirror?"

"…My reflection." Hellstrom was catching on slowly, his shiny boots pivoted on the hard floor as he faced the bedroom, "The shirt was ripped…her back."

"Tread carefully around Schütze Zoller, Hellstrom. He may be young but he is in love and most dangerous when at that stage." Landa got up and fetched his things as Hellstrom began walking towards the bedroom, "Sturmbannführer Hellstrom."

"What?"

"…Tread carefully." Landa put on his hat and exited with a slight flourish as Hellstrom waited for the door to click.

Colonel Hans Landa walked out into the fresh air as he straightened his coat and smiled to himself.

Oh, what it meant to be in a dangerous love.

* * *

Dieter Hellstrom had been pacing the room for several minutes now, his hands locked behind his back as Rhiannon sat in the middle of the bed tensely. She wasn't even hiding how fearful she was of him now, her eyes were hard and icy but she kept twitching with every turn he made. He had stripped off his strict uniform and had settled for some dark slacks and a loose large shirt. His hair was messy because of his fingers running through it as he tried to start off this conversation. He could lie to her, it was easy and she'd believe it unless she ran to Zuller and had him blurt it out like the arrogant boy had showed her the scars. This was truly amazing, he had never lied to her before simply because it was impossible to with her being friends with other higher men. Of course he never told her everything and just let her figure it out but he had never lied to her before.

He was becoming weak under her influence. He had stayed up late at night while she slept soundly next to him and convinced himself it was out of pity and to keep an eye on her when he could but…something had come up during those nights, during those stolen moments, glances and kissing her goodbye when he could. The last fight too had broken something in him when they had exited the theatre with Zoller attached to her like a lost puppy.

Dieter stopped pacing and faced Rhiannon, she refused to drop his gaze but her eyes wavered and trembled and he felt a sneer curl up on his lips but then he dropped it and opted to pick up the ripped shirt on the floor. That arrogant Private had ruined everything, all because he loved the enemy. Dieter sat himself on the bed and stared at the young Basterd and waited. He was excellent at waiting and enjoyed the silence that made the other's hairs stand on end until they finally blurted out whatever was on their mind.

It had become a bit domestic between them now.

He would never admit it to anyone but he found Rhiannon comforting and easy to listen to when he wanted background noise. She never seemed to mind though, she'd go off about her day knowing he wasn't listening but continued anyways like she knew this was what he wanted. Dieter didn't have many friends; he had comrades and colleagues but no friends he could rely on. Besides, he rose to the SS and Gestapo through hard work and fear and not kissing ass like Zuller had. Dieter ran a hand through his dark hair and dropped the shirt to the ground.

"Nothing happened."

"Explain to me the blood on the wall and your chin." He replied back easily, satisfied she had broken sooner rather than later.

"A small fight. I bit his hand and he bled out."

"Your shirt."

"Ripped on the door as I tried to get away."

"The lamp."

"I bumped into it."

Dieter watched her mouth twitch and her eyebrows push together as the lie fell from her mouth. He smirked, she was a horrible liar and she knew that. He had practice throughout the many years and he knew what to look for if a person lied. This was rather often. Her cheeks reddened as her eyes finally lowered to her lap, he smiled.

"Frederick hit it over…I'll pick it up."

She looked up again and that fear had spread out through her eyes and now enveloped her entire body. The bed moved beneath him as he crawled over to her and ran a hand through her hair. She flinched and drew her legs up to her chest before remembering that he may not know what Frederick had showed her. He let out a rough scoff as he settled behind her and pulled her against his chest and in between his legs. She was so tense he could shoot a bullet at her and it would bounce off. He pulled back and ran a hand over her back as she sat there, he could taste the tension and anger now.

"Why exactly was Schütze Zoller taking your shirt off?"

"I said it ripped-"

"Clearly a door cannot rip a shirt so cleanly and leave no strands behind."

"…I don't know."

"Fine. You've seen your back then?"

She grew silent and still as his hand dipped underneath the hem of her shirt and traced along her finely tanned back. Her skin was always warm no matter how cold the temperature was. Tan was not a color of skin many people saw in the heart of Germany or France. Only farmers had that type of skin but most farmers were Jewish so...her skin clashed with his pale skin nicely. The scars were silver and white, almost creating a masterpiece on her back in a vile and twisted way. Hellstrom liked it, no matter what, she'd always have these.

"Zuller has feelings for you, that much is painfully obvious. Every day since you've met him, he's been in boyish love…like a lost puppy. But I promise you I've never harmed you…have I?"

She remained silent as his hands left her back and he bent closer to her, wrapping his arms around her warm body. His lips brushed her ear softly; he was good at manipulating people.

"You've heard of these 'Basterds' in the paper?"

"Yes."

"We found you with them."

Her eyebrows pushed together in confusion, the lies were so easy now.

"They were…investigating you in a barn house by a field in the middle of nowhere where they were burning German bodies. The one they call the 'Bear Jew' was hitting you with a bat and a whip because you had tried to escape. You were bleeding and nearly half dead when we came with reinforcements. I found you lying in a pool of blood which thankfully, wasn't yours, but you were so lost you could barely care who was standing over you. You couldn't remember who you were but you could tell we weren't enemies."

"Frederick said-"

"Frederick is nothing more than a young boy in a lion's den. It its true, I whipped you. Once."

She flinched as his hand went back to her back and stroked where a deep diagonal cut was in between her shoulders.

"But I had thought you were going to shoot us when we got you up. I acted out of rational belief. I regret it, you were not the enemy."

Tears were beginning to fall down her face as he rested his chin on her shoulder. It was almost real to him; he could picture how it could go perfectly in his mind. Dieter opened his eyes again as she dried her tears away.

"I've never lied to you."

"Then why didn't you-"

"It was painful; you blocked it out yourself…until Zoller came along. I didn't want you to remember it."

She wasn't tense anymore as she relaxed into his arms; he moved her hair away from her face as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I meant it."

"What?"

"I meant that I didn't want you to remember it. But you know it now…and Zuller blamed me."

"Maybe he doesn't know the entire story…"

"He was with us; he scared the Basterds away in the first place."

"Wait…he…"

"Zuller should not be trusted he's only trying to manipulate you." Dieter stroked her cheek. This was damn near exhausting, "I need you to stay away from him. At least until the Premier then you can resume with him."

"Dieter." She turned around to him and drew back a little as her nose almost touched his. She believed him he could see the fear gone from her eyes replaced by hesitation. At least it wasn't anger, "he'll know I'm…avoiding him."

"No, not unless you have an order to follow." She stared at him as he quirked a smile, "Landa wants you to go out with Buttz tomorrow with his men to a group which we believe are the Basterds not far from here in the woods."

"Really?" she smiled and her eyes lit up, he gave a soft laugh. This was the girl he had gotten used to, "Tommorow? That's…too soon."

"Then get some sleep." Dieter shifted away and pulled the blankets around her still sitting form as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes. She blinked then looked down at her hands again.

"I'm sorry…Dieter, I'm so sorry."

Dieter Hellstrom looked down at the brunette on his bed and sighed. He had met many women while working here but no women could compare to the one currently lying in his bed. She was stubborn, strong headed, tough with a quick tongue and a hot temper to match. She was perfect for him.

Dieter shook his head and sighed, putting his pack on the bed and went to turn off the lights, putting his loft into complete darkness save for the Paris lights leaking in through a sliver in the curtain. He slid into the bed as well, pulling the timid girl down next to him and pulling the blankets over her as well. He moved closer and adjusted them back-to-chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist until she was forced to give in and relax under him. He brushed her hair away from her neck and placed a kiss there as she sighed and closed her eyes.

Dieter Hellstrom fell asleep behind Rhiannon while the lights of Paris twinkled and shone before them.

* * *

I scrubbed my face as I stood alone in the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the cracked mirror as the water dripped from my face and down into the sink. I didn't see myself, I saw a soldier. Green uniform with the Iron Cross on my left breast pocket along with other ribbons and victories I had achiever here. The swastika was sewn onto my left arm and my boots were spit shined until they shone. My hands were shaking as my boot nudged the machine gun on the floor next to my belt that was armed with grenades and ammo. I picked up the helmet that was waiting patiently on the counter next to my wet hands. I picked it up carefully and felt over the fabric before I pulled my hair up into the hat and slid the hat over it. I was going undercover as a male soldier. I pulled my jacket on and flipped the collar up so it wouldn't show my face or give away my more feminine features that I had. I slid on the gloves as well and stared at my reflection in the mirror while shouldering the leather over my head and gripping the gun in my right as I turned off the cold water and wiped my face.

This was nerve wracking.

The Basterds were more famous than Mein Kampf now and the stories that I had read and heard about them. I didn't want to go, but Landa had asked me to go and I admired the scary German man greatly so here I was now. The rest of the men were outside loading their things into packs and gearing up for the cold. Sergeant Buttz, Sergeant Rachtman and one other man were the only ones who knew I was a girl but they liked me so they kept their mouths shut.

I spun around at the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing with a soft thud. Major Dieter Hellstrom entered the room with his long trench coat jacket swishing around his ankles while his sly grin rested upon his face as I wiped a stray drop of water from my eyelash and flung it onto the floor as the gun in my arms clinked together silently. He circled me once and I felt my cheeks redden; he always made me so nervous.

"Aufmerksamkeit, Soldat. **Attention, soldier**."

I straightened up and stared at the wall before me.

"Was sind Ihre Aufträge heute? **What are your orders today**?"

"Finden Sie den Feind. Nehmen Sie sie heraus. Keine Überlebenden. **Find the enemy. Take them out. No survivors**."

"Werden Sie laufen? **Will you run**?"

"Nein. **No**."

"Wie wollen Sie nach Deutschland zurückkehren? **How will you return to Germany?"**

"Mit Stolz und Respekt. **With pride and respect**."

"…Wie wirst du zu mir zurück? …**how will you return to me**?"

"Mit Liebe. **With love**." I turned to him and smiled as he stopped behind me, his arms locked behind his back with his feet together.

He chuckled silently as my too big hat slid over my eyes and obscured my vision for a moment. He stepped forward and tipped the hat up until he could stare down to me. His blue eyes searched my face for something as his bare hand tilted my chin up.

"Sie Sollten tun, feine. Versuchen, nicht erschossen warden. **You should do fine. Try not to get shot**."

"Was ist… **What if…"**

"Ja? **Yes**?"

"Was ist, wenn ich sterben? **What if I die?"** I looked down but his hand on my chin forced me to look back at him. When I did he pressed our mouths together roughly, making my breath speed up as the kiss deepened and I grabbed his jacket to pull myself closer to him. I could taste him through my entire being. He pulled back all to soon as a bell was sounded outside. I released him and unconsciously licked my lips as I fixed myself. He gave me a pat on the cheek.

"Ich bin sicher, wir würden Ihren Körper finden. **I'm sure we'd find your body.**"

"Very comforting Hellstrom."

I turned away and we exited down the halls, soldiers saluted Dieter respectively as I turned my collar up more and bunched my shoulders. Dieter just chuckled at me but continued following me until we stood outside shoulder to shoulder as the men got into the truck with smiles on their faces. Dieter bumped me as Buttz signaled over to me to hurry up. I gulped and gripped the gun tighter as I took a step forwards. Dieter grabbed me around my shoulder and I whipped back to him. His breath was a cloud of white in the coldness of the French streets.

"Ich liebe dich**. I love you**."

I blinked as he released me then smiled.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Sehen Sie in einem Bit. **I love you too, see you in a bit."**

My smile was gone as I turned around and jogged over to the happy Sergeant Buttz who helped me on the truck, I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it. I looked back between the truck's wooden boards as I settled myself in the corner. Hellstrom was standing and smoking leisurely but next to him was Hans Landa…and Frederick standing ten feet away as he stared straight at me. I turned away and looked at Buttz's feet as he sat next to me. The truck jolted forward then turned down a dirt road.

It was time for war.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7.  **

The ground was wet beneath my muddy shoes and the leaves stuck to the drying dirt around the edges, making it difficult to walk without being heard. It had gotten hot very quickly after we left the French base so I had shed the heavy jacket and was now stuck in the itchy uniform walking in the middle of Buttz and Rachtman as we crept through the woods. Luckily my hair hadn't fallen out of the army hat so nobody knew I was a girl. My collar was still turned up so it hid any flu away hair that I had. Rachtman held up his hand and we dropped to the ground and shifted until we could peer around out covers, listening as the mud moved underneath us and the birds soared overhead. I pushed my hat above my eyes and peered through the leaves trying to spot something…anything…There.

A flash of light.

POP-POP-POP-POP-POP.

The gun in my hands rang out as a tree ten feet in front of me burst and a yell could be heard by the enemy. Another gun fired behind me and that was met with equal enemy fire from behind another tree. We had found them. I fired more shots as our men rushed forward a little bit and blew chunks of dirt into the air along with bits of trees.

"FIRE! **FIRE**!"

We got up and sprayed the bullets around us in a wide line, knowing that at least two enemies were here and we were bound to at least hit something.

"Halten! **HOLD**!"

We stopped and waited as the silence echoed all around us. Three soldiers moved forward at the flick of Rachtman's wrist as we searched for the bodies and marched forward. Buttz nudged me forward as I bent to pick up a long metal chain that had some sort of metal plate attached. I stuffed it in my pocket and pulled my gun up again and walked shakily through the woods until we came to a clearing. Ahead of us was what looked to be the remains of where a creek should be it even had a brick wall to keep mudslides from happening. I stopped at the top of the small hill land looked down at the black hole that was an arch underneath one wall. It shouldn't be this easy.

"Something's not right." Buttz muttered as he stopped next to me, I nodded as one soldier peered into the dark hole and threw a rock in there, it echoed.

"Down!" Kliefer hissed as he pressed himself behind a tree next to us, I dropped to my knees behind a bush and pointed my gun everywhere. I looked to a far tree and caught a glimpse of an elbow; I looked down the muzzle and shut one eye, trying to focus. If he'd just move a small bit more I could blow off that elbow. I pressed slowly on the trigger…just a bit more…

Suddenly there were shots fired by the hole and I turned to see a soldier get pulled into the cave by a tanned and dirty hand. Another soldier yelled and followed after him firing his gun wildly.

Then silence.

There was no sound after the third bullet ricocheted off the walls and buried itself deep within the mud. My own gun fell from my fingers and I crawled onto my knees to peer closer. I jumped and let out a yelp as a guttural bloody scream echoed all around us. A loud crunch followed soon after and a high pitched scream followed soon after. My palms began to sweat as I dropped back to my stomach, the last soldier that was left out of the three walked forward and lifted his gun up shakily; his entire body trembled in fright.

"Major?"

A sleek black gun was pulled came up from the darkness and pressed against his forehead. His head exploded into a million pieces and he dropped to the ground headless.

"GO!GO!" Rachtman yelled to the rest of the army, our soldiers rushed out from behind their hiding places as our enemies came out from theirs like swarms of bees. They began to shoot everywhere and I was forced to duck behind a tree as a bullet flew over my shoulder and nicked the heel of my boot. I clutched the gun to my chest as my heart sped up, making me pant and gasp for breath.

"Wir gehen um zurück! **We'll go around back**!" Buttz yelled to me, grabbing me and dragging me through the bushes before letting go and ducking underneath a log.

I dashed behind a tree and fired haphazardly over my shoulder as I tried to free the grenades from my belt. Buttz was happily firing round after round as he moved from hiding place to hiding place. I clutched the grenade in my hand and threw it to my left around the tree as I grabbed another one and threw it to my right. I bolted forward to not feel the after blast and instead got my foot caught on an uprooted tree stump. My ankle rolled and I was forced to throw my gun to the side so it wouldn't pierce through my neck and kill me. The tree behind me groaned and bent forward as the two grenades went off. Buttz yelled to me and pulled me up, he was grinning. He yelled something but I couldn't hear a word he said, my ears were ringing. He patted my shoulder and took off as I reached for my gun…it wasn't there.

Cursing, I got up anyways and took out the smaller gun I kept in my shoe and ducked under the cover of some leaves as a German soldier screamed bloody murder down below. I closed my eyes and ducked my head before I looked to the scene before me. I didn't like this. Maybe it was the fact that reality was finally hitting me like a fucking freight train but I didn't like it. I opened my eyes and tucked my hair back into my cap as the scene before was laid out. German suits were sprawled in the ditch as Basterd men sat on them and scalped them. I turned away and felt for the small necklace I was wearing beneath the itchy clothing frantically and was relieved to find the cool metal there. _Dieter_ _oh please, find my body._

I heard a crack then a loud booming laugh sounded all around me. Tears slipped through my eyes as all the adrenalin flowed out of my body like a landslide. I'd return to Dieter, I had to. I let go of the necklace and tucked it back into my uniform before I turned back around and, keeping an eye on the scene before me, I pushed off the ground and tripped as I turned away and ran.

I fell flat on my back as the butt of a gun slammed into my jaw. I stared up dizzily into the dark hole of a muzzle as a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes looked down to me. His high cheekbones were splattered with blood. I froze and looked to him, I was done for.

"Get up, hands on your head."

I shakily got to my feet and followed his orders, he had the gun after all and I was intent on returning to Dieter in one piece. He jabbed the gun hard in my ribs and pushed me roughly into the clearing where everyone could see us. I looked up from beneath my hat to find a pale faced Buttz coming down the hill with his hands on his head, Rachtman followed close behind with Kliefer stumbling into him. The blue eyed one that had gotten me looked strangely familiar. I began to march down the muddy path and tried not to notice how many German bodies lay in piles of blood around me. Men were bent over the still bleeding one with knifes and were just poking them for fun, trying to make them bleed even more. Sick.

I paused for a second to look down at a soldier whose brain was slowly leaking out of his head before the blue eyed man muttered something and kicked me in the knees, nearly making me fall. I cursed and kept going until I was side by side with Buttz. They forced us on our knees as one man with a bigger gun stood guard behind us. My throat kept restricting as my heart sped up; the tears fell faster and faster as the Basterds around us stood along the walls and trees everywhere to watch whatever was going to happen. Like we were a dinner and a show. I seared Dieter's face into my memory as the Basterds finally quieted down. I opened my eyes as Hellstrom's laugh and voice filled my mind, hopefully, he'd find bits of me at all.

"Bring that Sergeant over here." A southern voice drawled near the opening of that death hole, Rachtman stood up with pride and walked down to where the southern man sat on a rock messing with a small box in his hands. The southern man gestured to the dirt and Rachtman sat down with his back straighter than a toothpick. They exchanged words with Rachtman glancing around then nodding his head. The southern man seemed proud as a whoop of joy sounded behind us and he produced a map and put it between them.

"You probably heard we ain't in the prisoner-takin' business; we in the killin' Nazi business. And cousin, business is a-boomin'." The southern man drawled happily as he snorted from the snuff box and wiped his nose. I shuddered, we were so dead now, "Up that road piece, there's a orchard. Now, besides you, we know there's another kraut patrol fuckin' around here somewhere. Now, if that patrol were to have any crack shots, that orchard would be a goddamn sniper's delight. So if you ever want to eat a sauerkraut sandwich again, you gotta show me on this here map where they are, you gotta tell me how many there are, and you gotta tell me what kinda artillery they're carrying with 'em.

Hellstrom's necklace burned on my flesh as Rachtman stared at the man in disbelief.

"You can't expect me to divulge information that would put German lives in danger."

"Well now, Werner, that's where you're wrong, because that's exactly what I expect. I need to know about Germans hidin' in trees, and you need to tell me. And you need to tell me right now. Now, take your finger and point out on this map where this party's being held, how many's coming, and what they brought to play with."

"I _respectfully_ refuse, sir."

Sergeant Rachtman wasn't very popular amongst talk but he was one of the best and most prideful Germans I had ever met and he took his ranks very seriously. I watched as the southern man rolled up a map and stuffed it into his breast pocket. There was a few loud taps from somewhere and I looked up before realizing that they had come from the hole.

"You hear that?" the south man asked, "That's Sgt. Donny Donowitz. But you might know him better by his nickname: the Bear Jew. Now, if you heard of Aldo the Apache, you gotta have heard of the Bear Jew.

"I've heard of the Bear Jew."

"Really? What'd you hear?"

"He beats German soldiers with a club."

"He bashes their brains in with a baseball bat is what he does." The southern man squinted and leaned back slightly, smiling crookedly, "Now, Werner, I'm gonna ask you one last goddamn time, and if you still "respectfully refuse", I'm callin' the Bear Jew over, and he's gonna take that big bat of his, and he's gonna beat your ass to death with it. Now, take your wiener schnitzel-lickin' finger and point out on this map what I want to know."

Buttz and I tensed at the name, mother fucking of god…we were truly dead now. The southern man, _Aldo the Apache_, leaned in close to Rachtman who only looked up with a clear face and shook his head. The man got up and leaned back on his rock where I had first seen him. Something buzzed in my brain but I pushed it away.

"Fuck you…and your Jew dogs!"

Aldo sighed angrily then shrugged as he got up smirking.

"Actually, Werner, we're all real tickled to hear you say that. Frankly, watchin' Donny beat Nazis to death is the closest we ever get to goin' to the movies. Donny!"

"Yeah?"

"Got us a German here wants to die for his country. _Oblige_ him."

TAK.

TAK.

TAK.

TAK.

A large man came out in a dirty wife beater wielding a dented slugger. This was indeed, the Bear Jew. He had dark hair and heavy eyebrows matched with blazing dark brown eyes hungry for German blood. He swaggered out of that cave with his slugger resting on his well muscled and bloodied shoulders. He stopped before Rachtman as the cheering around us grew louder and louder. He poked Rachtman with his bat and frowned angrily.

"Did you get that for killing Jews?"

"Bravery."

The bat came down heavily across Rachtman's skull and he fell to the ground quivering and twitching. I watched, horrified as the Bear Jew smiled and continued bashing his face and body in with brute strength. The happy yells and bloodthirsty cries echoed through my ears and erased Dieter's low and beautiful voice. They cheered the beast on and I let out a hoarse cry of fear which was easily drowned out.

"Man, if I were you I'd be shittin' my pants." The man behind us snickered. Tears fell onto the dirt as Donny finished beating the Sergeant's head in and spread his arms out as blood soaked his bat.

"Teddy fuckin' Williams knocks it out of the park! Fenway Park on its feet for Teddy fuckin' Ballgame! He went yardo on that on, out to fuckin' Lansdowne Street! YOU!"

He pointed the weapon at Kliefer and Kliefer stuttered before getting up and making a mad dash for the trees. I flinched and dropped my head to the ground as a gun fired behind me, Kliefer went down with blood spurting out his back. The southern leader closed his snuff box.

"Damnit Hirschebrg."

"Get the fuck up! You're on deck!" Buttz was forced up by Donny and dragged over to where Aldo sat, waiting patiently with a satisfied smirk on his face. Hirschberg forced me down again and I felt something inside my head snap. A wave of relief and tension mixed with anger flooded through my mind. My head began to beat like a drum exactly like that wracking pain I had encountered when I met that Utivich man in France. I cowered in on myself as the poundings spread; it made my eyes feel like they were going to pop out. I groaned and moved my hands to press at the sides of my face. A white hot rush of sadness broke through me as thousands of faces went across my memory. I looked up with wide eyes as Buttz was forced to his knees in front of a map, I knew these men. At least…I felt like I knew them. I looked all around me; the entire forest was swimming before my eyes.

Buttz bent over, pointing to a point on the map then another point. Aldo smiled to himself and gestured to another spot before turning to another Basterd behind him who jumped down and translated the German to Aldo. Aldo nodded and took out his knife as Buttz got up and leaned back as Aldo leaned into him, the knife inches from his face.

"And I'm gonna give you something you can never take off," Aldo turned and faced me, "Hirschberg get the smaller man over here."

"Get up fuckin' Kraut." Hirschberg bumped me in the shoulder and I tumbled down the path and collapsed next to Aldo's feet as Donny wrestled Buttz into the ground and pointed a gun at his head as Aldo stooped over him and brought the knife down. I closed my eyes as Hirschberg laughed cruelly.

"Shit." I hissed as the poundings in my head grew louder, Hellstrom's voice broke through and I relaxed again, drowning out Buttz's muffled screams of pain.

"You know, you're getting' pretty good at that Lieutenant." Donny whistled as Aldo pulled away and peered down at the nearly unconscious Sergeant.

"You know how you get to Carnegie Hall don't you? Practice." Aldo scoffed then got up, wiping the Nazi blood off on the tip of his knife. He peered down at me as I locked my fingers together behind my head, "I don't know what we're gonna do with you small fry, but I'm not very sure we need ya."

I let more tears spill out as I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh god, Dieter please find me.

"Donny, take 'im out."

"Gladly." Donny walked up to me and brought his bat down next to my hat's tip and lifted it up slowly.

I tensed as Hirschberg knocked my hands away. I could feel my hair fall free from its tight bun inside the hat. No, they couldn't know.

My hair fell down to my shoulders and flowed in the gentle wind as the hat was knocked to the ground and rolled away into Rachtman's bloody body. A sudden hush fell over everyone as my brown hair shone in the sunlight. My bangs came over my eyes and obscured my vision partially as Donny dropped his bat to the ground and stared wide eyed at me. I balled my fists at my sides as Aldo bent down to me and lightly brushed the hair away from my face, looking straight into my face.

"Rhiannon."

"Wenn Ihr mich umbringen tun schon meine Loyalitäten liegen mit der deutschen Armee. **If your going to kill me. Do it already, my loyalties lie with the German army.**" I took a deep breath, "Wenn Sie mich töten wird Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom fangen Sie und hängen Sie von Ihrem Hals. **If you kill me Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom will catch you and hang you from your feet until you die**."

Aldo whistled long and got up, looking around him at his small army that was watching so intently.

"I don't know much German, but I'm damn sure I heard you were loyal to those sonovabitches were tryin' to kill. Hey Wicki."

"Ja." The man that had interpreted, Wicki, came over as I was pulled to my feet by Aldo. He was unshaven but looked relatively decent for being out here like all the other men.

"This here is Corporal Wilhelm Wicki. He's an Austrian Jew." Aldo eyed me as Wicki pulled a cigarette from his pocket, "Hey Utivich?"

"Yes sir."

"What did ya say the other day when you and Donowitz re-found her?"

"She didn't recognize us." The blue eyed man stepped forward into my line of vision along with a taller, muscular blonde man, "I doubt she does now. She was with that famous Zuller guy."

"They brainwash her then?" Aldo scoffed then looked back to Wicki, "She stuck in German?"

"Shoudn't be. Rhiannon." Wicki nudged me lightly as he lifted me up. I clutched Dieter's necklace in my hand on instinct as he moved to push the hairs away from my face, "Sie kennen uns? Sie sprechen Englisch? **You know us? You speak English?**"

I nodded.

"The Basterds."

"Wer sind wir? Beschreiben Sie, was Sie Gehört haben. In Englisch. **Who are we? Describe us; what you've heard, in English**."

"The Basterds. Jewish men who slaughter Germans and who only want fame for your damn pitiful lives."

"Damn." Donny looked at me with disbelief, "the girl's like a fuckin' fire crackah...still."

"…Erinnerst du dich uns? Haben wir bekannt vorlommen? **…Do you remember us? Do we seem familiar?"**

I closed my mouth and folded my arms.

"No use refusing." Aldo chided, "Whether you remember or not, you're not going back to your fuckin' Kraut friends."

"You seem familiar." I nodded, knowing it was true. They were all too familiar to me and I don't know why. I had an odd urge to just reach out…and hug them or somehow touch their bare skin.

"She's fine." Wicki nodded to Aldo as he crushed his cigarette, "Smithson is right, she doesn't seem to remember us though."

"Hey Stiglitz!" Aldo called to the blonde who was painfully obviously German. The Stiglitz man looked at me with icy blue eyes and I frowned as I felt this odd twinge in my heart, "See what you can get from her. C'mon boys! Got a new patrol to kill. Move him out of here."

Buttz groaned on the ground as Hirschberg and Utivich pushed him to his feet, our eyes locked and I could feel a strange connection with him.

_Warn them. Tell Dieter._

…_I will._

Buttz's eyes flashed and he nodded as he was led away. Stiglitz looked down to me as the rest of the Basterds grunted and dispersed among the trench. I flinched as Stiglitz stepped forward and brished some hair from my shoulder.

"Sie kennen mich nicht** . You don't know me**."

"ich weiẞ nicht, jemand von euch, nur mich töten und tun uns beide einen Gefallen**. I don't know any of you. Just kill me, do us both a favor**."

"Kein Ensatz. Du weiẞ zu viel…Und Sie wissen, wo wir hin sind. Lösen Sie ware nu rein Schmerz im Arsch sein**. No use, you know to much…and you know where we're heading. Releasing you would only be a pain in the ass**."

"Ich erinnnere mich nicht ein Wort…und ich weiẞ nicht**. I don't remember a word…and I know nothing**."

"Dieter Hellstrom ihnen sagen, das zu sagen? **Dieter Hellstrom tell you to say that?**" he gripped my shoulder as we walked after his leader and comrades with Wicki trailing behind us softly.

I looked back once more before we were engulfed in the trees. I should've left something behind; I had to get the message out somehow. I looked back to Hugo as the trees and leaves covered my vision and noticed the small insignia on his jacket.

"Sie in der Deutschen Armee waren? **You were in the German army.**" I stated, he grimaced, "Sie in der De Deutschen Armee waren? …**you were in the German army and you are now with the Basterds…you're Hugo Stiglitz aren't you**?"

Hugo stropped moving and stared down to me as Wicki stopped behind us, not even trying to cover up his serious eavesdropping, I remember this Stiglitz. He was big in the papers and Dieter had mentioned his name once or twice. He used to work and fight with Stiglitz.

"Sie _sind_ Hugo Stiglitz**. You **_**are**_** Hugo Stiglitz**."

His lips curled up into a weird twisted sneer as he shouldered his gun to his side.

"You killed Gestapo Majors, many of them were respected and well known throughout Europe."

"When did you hear about that?" Wicki questioned, walking up besides us. I blinked.

"It happened a long time ago but you were famous for it." I hissed. This man before me was the single man that Dieter hated the most out of any German or French man alive, "You betrayed your country."

Hugo kept looking down at me with that cold sneer as he quirked an eyebrow at me before he turned to where the rest of the Basterds had stopped.

"Wir brauchen, um etwas zu prüfen. **We need to check something**." He muttered to Wicki who only nodded and turned to Aldo as the Lieutenant came down to us.

"What is it?"

"Need to check something." Wicki shifted his weight to one foot as he stood behind me to make sure I wouldn't bolt.

"Back." Hugo turned to me and shifted his gun again so it rested on _his_ back, I stepped into Wicki.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"Hold 'er down." Aldo nodded to Wicki. His arms locked around me and I bucked against the restrainging hold, letting out stream after streams of curses. Aldo sighed and unsheathed his knife and held it close to my eyes, "Now you need to stop movin' Rhia, I don't care if you used to be one of us or not but I got no mind tellin' Donny over there to come and beat your head into the ground. You struggle anymore and I will, understood?"

"…yes."

"Turn around."

Wicki gently turned me until my face was pressed into his chest and his tight grip turned gentle. His thumb rubbed circles into my tense neck and I couldn't help but relax into it his other hand gripped my hip and pressed down on the pressure point, making sure I wouldn't fight him again.

I felt the sharp tip of Aldo's knife dig into my shirt and skin then a long tear reached my ears and my sweaty back was met with a cold blast of wind. With Wicki rubbing on my neck and the cool blast of air I let out a soft sigh and Aldo chuckled at that before his hand descended on my back. He let out another one of those long whistles.

"Girl's been through hell. How many marks you see Smithson?"

There was a brief gap of silence as the blue eyed man stared at my back as Hugo's rough hand traced each and every mar that was crossed on my back. I sighed again and relaxed a bit more…this felt so…_right_. Being here with them, it felt like home. Wicki pulled me closer and I allowed my arms to wrap around his waist slowly, the man was like a furnace.

"I count more than thirty, but I doubt that's how many there really are. See those? They overlap others and possibly overlap already healed ones." Utivich's hand ghosted over my shoulder blades, his touch was more timid and gentle, "this is why she can't remember, too much pain I'm guessing."

"She can't remember because of Dieter Hellstrom."

I looked up from Wicki's chest to Hugo as he stared angrily at my back.

"Who's that?"

"Gestapo." He replied back easily as Wicki's hand moved to bunching up my hair and slightly massaging my temples, "She has his chain."

I stilled as Wicki's hand stopped moving and moved to my neck where my chain was resting comfortably. I pulled back but he had already ripped it off and handed it to Aldo.

"No!"

"Calm down." Aldo waved to me as I pulled away from Wicki and stepped forward. I was stopped by a dented bat hitting my collarbone lightly, I followed the bat's figure to see Donny holding it out and stopping me from getting nearer to his Lieutenant. Wicki's hand gripped my arms as Aldo held up the necklace to the sunlight to see it better.

"What's the symbol? Can't see it clearly…"

"Third Reich bird." Utivich piped up as he stood next to Donny and peered at the necklace too.

My skin burned from where the necklace had been ripped from and I felt suddenly empty. It was the only thing from Dieter that I had left. I felt something jab my hip and I reached into my pocket and came in contact with that metal plate I had found earlier. I turned to Donny and looked at the similar metal plates he wore on his chest. Aldo watched the bird twinkle in the sunlight. I held up the metal plate, just out of Donny's reach.

"Hey, that's mine."

"Give me the necklace back." I offered as Donny recognized the thing in my hand. Aldo lowered the necklace and looked to me, "…now. And I'll give this back."

"What are _you_ going to do? Your Gestapo boyfriend isn't here." Hugo spat out viciously.

"No, but he can sure as hell find you, along with Landa."

"She figured out how to bargain…didn't know that was in ya." Aldo laughed awkwardly and threw me the necklace which I easily caught. Hugo snarled and turned away, shoving past the rest of the men with a hard shove to the shoulder. I threw the plate at Donny and fastened the necklace back on my neck, I felt like I could breath again, "All right. Anyone have an extra shirt? We gotta move out. Hey Stiglitz-"

"Fuck off." The German growled, Aldo just shrugged, probably used to the man's bipolar attitude.

I blinked as Aldo turned around and fetched a dirty shirt from his pack, holding out to me then giving it to Wicki who put it over my right shoulder. I grabbed the shirt and hissed in pain as my finger scraped against a cut. I peeled back my torn shirt and inspected what had hurt me; a tiny flesh wound scar.

Aldo watched me closely before turning around and leading the small army again, I blinked again. _Why the hell did I have the urge to call him dad? _Wicki nudged me forward and I went after them, quickly stripping out of my shirt and putting his comfortable one on. I punshed on the scar and something flittered across my mind, making me stumble backwards into Wicki.

_Aldo the Apache…daughter…stolen…daughter…_

"You all right?"

I shook my head as Wicki steadied me back on my feet, Aldo and the others were already a ways ahead but Wicki didn't seem to mind. I nodded and moved forward in a daze, rubbing my scar softly. I wasn't stupid, that was a memory…of something. I closed my eyes for a second I think I had been in a barn? On fire? No, I'd be dead, that couldn't be right…

"You know, this may be all strange for you since you do not remember us but you lived with us."

"I highly doubt it."

"Then how did 've know your name? You were posing as a male soldier nobody knew." Wicki chuckled, that heavy German accent leaked through and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

"Perhaps I was in the papers."

"I don't think so." He gave a quiet laugh as we caught up with the other Basterds. I spotted Hugo instantly; Wicki noticed that, "You loved him, you know."

"Your leader…?"

"Hugo." He replied, I folded my arms and stepped over a stump, "Along with Donny, Utivich…pretty much everyone."

"I don't remember any of you men."

"Ever heard of a blackout?"

"A what?" I turned to look at him as he came up besides me, his shoulder brushing mine.

"It's when something…bad…happens to a person. That person's mind wipes it out of their memory for a long while. Building a wall in the brain if you can picture it. Utivich says it can be caused by large amounts of pain being repeated," he tapped my scarred back, "like those."

I nodded, that explained a lot actually.

"And if this wall breaks?"

"You remember…usually after sleep, supposed to come in short doses…we think you may have that."

"Nothing's ever happened to me…" I hissed weakly as I traced Hugo's tense back with my eyes, "Besides even if I was with you guys, I think I'd be able to remember it."

"Whatever you say." He laughed, letting silence fall around us. Hugo's tnese back flexed as he shifted his bag onto his other shoulder. I ducked underneath a low branch as Wicki lit up a cigarette and took a long, slow drag.

"So let's say that everything you men have been telling me is true…that I know you. What am-_was_-I like?"

"What were you like?" Wicki's eyes glazed over for a second, "You were unbeleivebly quiet when we first found you, barely spoke a word of English. Donny and Hugo found you first but you stuck to Hugo because he was even quieter than you and spoke German like me as well. I think you learned English through Donny since he never quit talking to you."

He chuckled at a memory.

"After a while you weren't as clingy to Hugo and eventually ventured out with Aldo and the rest of us to various places. Aldo laid down the ropes and soon enough you were cutting a Nazi's scalp…messily, but cutting it."

He grew silent as we continued walking through the dirt, save for the crunching of leaves and Donny's talking about some baseball team to Utivich. I rubbed my shoulder as another image went through his mind.

"They never let me out of their sight."

"…so you do remember." Wicki crushed his cigarette, "What else can you remember?"

"…nothing else." I lied as we trudged on; I lifted my boot and kicked a rock aside.

The silence was comfortable.

* * *

_I dropped down to the ground besides Donny as he cleaned his bat, some sweat trickled down his temple slowly as the heat beat down on us repeatedly. He nodded, acknowledging my presence but keeping his attention on his beloved slugger. His fingernails dug into the wood and scraped dried dirt and blood from the cracks and dents in the brown wood; he worked slowly, savoring every nick in it that the bat had to offer. The bat was his trophy. I emptied some rocks out of my shoes as I leaned against his leg, come to think of it, Donny was our trophy. Without Donny we probably wouldn't be as big as we were now._

_Omar and Kagan were arguing over something as they drew something on a piece of paper, Utivich and Zimmerman were cleaning guns because it was a Tuesday so it was their day. Wicki was teaching Hugo English underneath the shade of a large tree while Aldo was talking to the rest of our troop about what he went through to get here to France, a story I had heard many times. There were no enemies out here but we were still quite a ways away from where we wanted to be so we had a small sliver of relaxation, a rare opportunity. The war was yet right now it was so peaceful and beautiful. I could see a clear blue sky through the trees, no gunfire could be heard. There was no paranoia in the air._

_"What ya' thinkin' 'bout?" Donny asked as we shifted, I leaned against him back to chest. His hand twirled in my curly hair as his other arm rested over my shoulder, bent slightly so he could reach my other shoulder. His arm burned against my neck but it felt nice._

_"It doesn't seem like we're fighting a war at all today."_

_"We'll be at it in a few days." He rested his chin on my head, "Guarantee it."_

_"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it. You've never cleaned your bat like that…why now all of a sudden do you clean it?"_

_I leaned back again as Donny wiped the sweat from his brow then broke out into a lopsided grin._

_"All right." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I smiled, closing my eyes as his laugh went through my entire body. His bare arms encircled me as he proceeded to go on about baseball and some guy named Teddy Williams._

My eyes flashed open and my heart beat into the night...just a dream..


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8.  **

I gasped and woke with a start, grasping dead leaves in my hands as my throat clenched uncomfortably and my eyes watered slightly. My entire body was drenched in a cold sweat as the leaves crumbled into dust in my palms. I was still in the forest. My heart slowed down as I brought my knees up to my chest and backed against a tree I was butted up against. I glanced around me as the moon shone down.

Wicki and Hugo guarded me, their backs barely skimming my ankles. I quieted down, watching how Hugo twitched whenever I let out a loud gust of air. Wicki looked like he was dead save for the steady rise and fall of his shoulders. I spotted the other men around the clearing we were in; some were wrapped in blankets and others were paired up, trying to share warmth. I gripped my head between my hands and squeezed tight until I saw stars in my heads.

_Talking with Donny for the first time since he found me._

_Hugo kissing my lips after two weeks when I woke up screaming from a nightmare._

_Donny protecting me as a German tried to bash my head in._

_Finally being accepted into The Basterds._

_Waking up everyday next to Donny and starting the day off with a smile._

_Getting up and tackling Hugo as he teased me about my hair when I cut my third Nazi scalp._

_Grabbing Wicki's lighter and laughing with him._

_Uti ambushing me as I lay on the ground._

_Uti talking to me about his little sister's birthday as we walked through a forest._

_Someone slamming me to the floor, a German man in a Gestapo uniform._

_Dieter's face appearing in front of me as I sat in a prison room._

_Landa's hands on me as he steered me to a barn._

_Frederick looking at me, commenting on how young I was._

_Strapped into a chair by leather belts as Landa sat in front of me._

_Knives and ropes and chains lining a silver table in front of me._

_Being strapped to a post as Dieter angrily hit me on my back with a leather whip._

_Crying every night as I was strapped back to the chair._

_Shooting children and burning them as the Fuhrer became my leader._

_Spending everyday with Dieter, learning new things as I fell madly in love with him but knowing something felt off._

_Being scared of Landa everytime I saw him._

_Lunch with Geobbels and Frederick, discussing his new movie._

_Fighting with Frederick as he told me the _real truth.

_Dieter lying to me for the first time._

_Splashing my face with water as Dieter stood silently behind me._

_Kissing Dieter goodbye._

_Throwing a bomb over my shoulder as Buttz laughed besides me._

I opened my eyes as a tiny trickle of sweat went down my temple and over my chin. I watched the bodies around me rise and fall gently as the moon continued to beat down on us.

I could remember.

I bent forward shakily, crawling forward on all fours as bile rose in my throat, I held it in as I saw a figure move amongst the far trees with a bat. It was Thursday night, Donny's watch for three hours. I waited until he was out of my sight before I stood up shakily on two feet and threw up acid and what looked to be like mud and blood mixed together. I wiped my mouth, watching around me carefully for any other sounds of movement. I landed on Aldo's sleeping form as he leaned against a log. I tried to remember what I looked like; brown hair, brown eyes that were slightly squinty, tanned skin with small freckles around my nose and cheek. I had a slight southern accent; one that I always thought was British whenever I talked a bit to fast…even Frederick had mentioned it once.

I was American and I spoke English better than anything, I spoke German and French as well. Why would an American learn German and French if they lived in America? I thought back to my parents…I had looked nothing like them. I felt more loyalty and love to Aldo than I ever did to the fools who kidnapped me.

Hans Landa the Jew Hunter hadn't been lying. Aldo was truly my father.

I pushed forward putting one foot in front of the other as I made my way to a small creek that was twenty feet away from us, the steady trickle of water was promising. I had watched the men rinse themselves of German blood in this river earlier when we came to a stop. Wicki had pushed me to Hugo who was still vibrating with anger but paid close attention to me as I sat myself on a rock.

I collapsed on my knees and made a loud splash in the water as the ice cold water seeped in through my pants and soaked me to the bone. My hands fell to my sides and were met with knives jabbing into them as the water continued to rush past me. I stared into the sky as the water soaked me until I was shivering, I couldn't believe it. I was home.

I heard something shift behind me but I didn't care, tears were streaming down my face like the water around me. My heart twisted and lunged as I hung my head and let the soft sobs out, I couldn't…it couldn't be real…all this time I was hunting my friends, eager to taste their blood on my teeth.

"You'll catch a cold."

Hugo crouched besides me, his blue eyes steely in the midnight light, I opened my eyes and turned to him.

His hair was dirty and messy from being pillowed on his arm. His uniform was dirty as well and his outer jacket was gone, probably using it for a blanket. His shoes were scuffed and ripped in some places, telling stories of where he went. He sighed and looked up into the sky as well, muttering something in German before turning his blue eyes back to me.

"You know me…?"

I nodded and lifted up an ice cold hand, aiming to fix his jacket but he reached out instead and grasped my hand in his. He held it close to his chest, his warm, rough hand sending sparks of warmth through me. He looked over me once, his blue eyes dancing in the moonlight.

"I don't know you." I replied. His grip tightened slightly as a numb sensation went through my thigh, "…I love you."

He pulled me out of the water in one quick motion, pressing me to his chest and cradling me. I wrapped my arms around him and let the tears spill freely onto his shirt. I felt Hugo shake against me as he pressed me harder against his solid chest with those warm and comforting arms crushing me to him. There was no need to kiss, no need to say I Love You, it was just there. Hugo held me against him as I twisted my hands in his shirt until I could feel the blood draining from my hands.

I sniffled against his chest as my heart clenched and my throat tightened so much I couldn't breathe. I wanted to scream in joy, I wanted to scream in anger and pain. I was with Hugo again, I was with him again and that was all that mattered.

Hugo pulled back slightly as I shifted in my wet clothes, he grasped my chin tightly, it felt right though, and turned my face up to his. Blue eyes met brown and something sparked up again. His blue eyes were shining from tears and his eyes were a bit reddened. His lips were in a thin line and I reached up, tracing those lips with a cold finger and let my hand slide down his chest until it fell into his hand again. He sighed and looked up into the moon as I pressed myself back into him. He was muttering in German again but I didn't care what he said, I was thanking every god and man alike that led me back here. I shivered slightly as he moved and stood up, taking me with him. I nearly collapsed in on myself my legs were shaking so bad, his strong arms held me up. I shivered again.

"You need clothes."

"I'm f-f-fine." I shivered again as Hugo's warm chuckle went through me, he bent down and swiftly picked me up. I was cradled in his arms as he wandered back into the camp again easily, I frowned but didn't comment. I never wanted to let him go. I let him hold me close to his chest as I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his neck, he just walked on, "Hugo?"

"Ja."

"How long was I gone?"

Hugo stopped by the dead fire, carefully situating me on the log as Aldo snored peacefully on the other one across from me. Hugo dug around in a bag procuring a large black shirt and smaller pants along with some dry socks. He motioned for me to undress quickly.

"Four months." He tossed the shirt at me and then threw a towel on me. He collapsed next to me as I dried off my arms, "Seemed longer though."

"…Four months…"

"We watched you." He looked to me as I put on the new shirt and tossed the other wet shirt into the fire pit, "when you were climbing up the hill to get away from the Gestapo. We were behind a log, Aldo made us not go down and help…Donny was about to kill the man. Wicki took my gun from me for three hours."

"I remember that…Sakovitch died right?"

"Right before you ran off…idiotically." He chuckled as I slipped on the pants as well and went to dry my feet. He slid to the ground with his back propped up against the log. Aldo twitched. "We were just about ready to kill you ourselves."

"Would've made things alot easier."

"Don't say that, you being dead would kill us." I slid next to him and pressed against his side, his arm encircled around me and I found myself being cradled again in his lap. This was the most touching Hugo ever did with anybody that I knew of, then again it was nighttime and everyone was asleep. He pressed a kiss to my forehead softly, "you should've seen Donny after you left, Smithson too, like you were his sister."

I stilled as Landa's words went through my mind. Hugo sensed it and looked down to me as I looked over to Aldo.

"What?"

"Landa said that I came from America…that my true father had enlisted in the war…" I looked to him as something came over his face, he looked away quickly with his eyes shining in the moonlight, "What?"

"He mentioned you more often…after you were taken away…Rhiannon…Aldo's your father."

The world didn't stop moving, nothing went still like it had when I first found it out. The entire forest seemed to sparkle and shine as Hugo shifted me again so I was cuddled against his side with my head in the crook of his neck. I sighed and nodded as I watched Aldo sleep.

"I…figured as much, Landa was the Jew killer but I doubt he would lie about a thing like that…not when he wanted me awake and alive."

"Dieter Hellstrom had an affect on you too."

"Dieter Hellstrom manipulated me in ways I couldn't comprehend…"

"But you loved him." Hugo looked down to me, his lips curled into a slight sneer, "you have a thing for Gestapo's."

"Ex-Gestapo Stiglitz. There's a difference, you have a conscious…somewhat." I yawned and he actually smiled, "I trust you…all of you."

"Go to sleep. I'm tired of talking to you." He pulled me closer and stroked my cheek as I let my eyes drop, relaxing in his embrace.

"_Gut Nacht."_

"_Smartass."_

I smiled and drifted off to sleep. I was home with my family, my friends and the people I loved.

I was back with the Basterds for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9.  **

Aldo Raine opened his eyes slowly as Donny nudged his leg with his bat before walking away and collapsing next to Utivich. Aldo muttered something but stretched slowly anyways, grabbing his gun and strapping it around his neck and shoulder. He surveyed his men, satisfied to see them all still here and breathing…though they were down in numbers.

Aldo sighed and popped his neck as he got to his feet; two a.m. already, he was getting way to old for this, thirty-nine years ols and he was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere hunting god damned Nazi's. Aldo's eyes wandered over to the tree where Hugo and Wicki were stationed at to guard Rhiannon.

Rhiannon and Hugo were missing.

Aldo's heart sped up as his eyes darted around the camp frantically. Surely Hugo couldn't be taken down by some fifteen year old? No wait, a new year had passed…she had to be at least sixteen or seventeen by now right? He took a step forward and stopped as his boot made a wet noise. Looking down he saw a wet shirt, one of his old ones that he had meant to burn some time ago…he follwed the wet trail of clothing and smirked to himself as he watched Hugo and Rhiannon sleep. Hugo was bent over Rhiannon protectively with his arms wrapped around her, she was leaning against him in between his legs with her sun kissed face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his waist…well damn if Aldo still had that Kraut camera he'd have taken a picture.

She looked so peaceful in his arms and Hugo looked like he could breathe again. Aldo watched them for a moment longer as his heart twisted funny.

Aldo has seen men lose their minds and sanity when he first enlisted, hell he's lost his temper more times than he could count but he has never seen someone lose his mind _silently._ When Rhia ran off those months ago Aldo could see his boys were suffering in hell. Utivich and Omar fought more over absolutely nothing. Kagan stopped humming those ridiculous Jewish church songs whenever they were going away from Kraut killin'. Hugo had closed himself off completely not even bothering to eat some days and instead just sharpened that damned knife. Wicki stopped being friendly with everyone and his jokes had faded away eventually. Then there was Donny…Donny had been a complete mess. Aldo knew that Hugo, in his own German-non-emotional or committed-way- claimed Rhiannon as his, and Donny hated that. Aldo had seen the private glares the Bear Jew had thrown Hugo's way when the ex-Gestapo wasn't looking. Donny was one of those Boston guys that got what they wanted when they called it.

Aldo shook his head at the sleeping pair as he walked off to watch the rest of the perimeter.

Donny was the one who found her in the first place, Aldo could remember that day so clearly. Hugo had followed shortly after but it was Donny who carried the bloodied and beaten girl out of that barn house with the gun she had held been holding. His face had been splattered in German blood as Hugo dragged the German bodies out of the barn and shoved them into the creek behind it. Rhiannon had stuck to Hugo and Wicki because they spoke Gernan and Aldo knew how much Donny fell in love with the girl when she opened her mouth to speak, even if it was in a foreign language. She was beautiful for being a fake half-German half-Jew. She was soft yet hard around the edges…Aldo knew she wasn't German though.

She was American.

Rhiannon's mother had been Italian, French and a lovely Hispanic with that good Jewish side mixed in. She had inherited her mother's deep brown eyes while she got the body structure from her father. Him.

Aldo ducked underneath a tree as he continued walking around carefully. Rhiannon was his daughter and by freakin' god when Aldo figured that out he nearly put a gun to his head in sad happiness.

It had been two or three days after Rhiannon was captured when Aldo was going through his pack for water when he had pulled out a picture of his wife and their sweet baby before she was taken, it had hit him like a sack of Nazi scalps. He couldn't exactly remember how he knew but he just did. It was the first time he had shed tears in ten years. He knew exactly who had been travelling with them then like how he knew a German by his scent.

She had his accent when she talked too fast, something he always passed off as British but they was she hung onto some words like he did when he talked slow…it really killed him. She even stood the same way as he did at times when everyone was just standing around. All those years he worked his way to the top, ready to fight whoever had stolen his daughter only to have her dropped into his hands without his knowledge…and he had let her go again.

Aldo stopped and watched his men continue sleeping again, keeping an extra eye on Hugo and Rhia. Call it his father instincts kicking in suddenly but that protectiveness swelled up inside him and he felt like ripping her away from Hugo, away from all the men in the world and shelter her with love. Hugo was a killer, he could snap anyone's neck then go right back to sleeping without a care in the world. If there had to be one man in his Operation he'd trust her with…it's be Utivich. The kid was smart, well-mannered and respected everyone he met…Hell no to Donny unfortunately, he loved the brute like a son but that Bostonian was a monster when he wanted to be. Aldo continued on his way circling the perimeter.

His shoulders felt lighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10.  **

We were running through the streets quietly with our backs pressed close to the shadows of tall buildings. Aldo led the way as rain poured down from the sky and hit the French streets. Aldo lifted a hand and we jumped back to the wall of na alley as tow guards walked by. Aldo nodded to Donny who slowly crawled behind them as they turned down the street, he slunk like a snake in the shadows as he twirled his bat in his hand. Omar tugged me along as we ran down the rest of the street Donny's usual loud cries when he killed were gone. Now we only heard loud grunts and the wet slap of skin hitting the ground.

I wiped the hair out of my face as I held a knife in my hand and a pistol in the other I could make out a couple more guards coming down the way. Hugo pressed close to my shoulder as Aldo stopped next to a building and peered around the corner before turning and shouldering his way into the building.

We skipped into the darkness of the abandoned hotel and waited silently for Donny to some bounding in. I looked around me only making out a table in front of me. Donny bounded in with his bat snacking Aldo in the face as he stepped into the darkness along with us. I was really starting to feel blind as I put my hands in front of me to feel around. I could hear Wicki and Hugo muttering to each other to my left as I smelt Utivich's clean smell. Aldo was locking the door as Donny talked to him silently. Aldo shoved a chair against the door, making an odd lock barricade.

Our feet shuffled nervously and our uneven breaths filled the room. I bumped up against a soft chair.

"Crap it's dark in here." Donny voiced and cursed to my right. I heard him curse some more as a loud screech sounded, "Where the hell's this guy at? _Damn chairs are freakin' everywhere…"_

"Major Archie Hicox?" Aldo spoke up, his south accent making it sound like 'hick-oxsh'. There was a bang above me and everyone's gun clicked immediately. The chair nudged my thigh.

"Lieutenatn Aldo Raine."

A light flickered on above me and I blinked as my vision swam to get all the colors right. I jumped as I turned around and bumped into a solid chest dressed impossibly neat. I screamed and fell back landing on my butt. Donny burst out laughing above me as this 'Hicox' stared down at me apologetically. He held out a polite hand as I growled. Freaking limeys.

"I didn't know they enlisted a…woman in your Operation." Hicox smiled as I took his hand and dusted my self off. I nodded and fell into Donny, as Aldo walked up and shook the Brit's hand, "Pleased to meet you Raine."

"Same. So we got some place we can talk?"

"Right to the point then I see. I was hoping I'd be introduced." He joked and reached behind him, opening up another door where a faint light could be seen, "Follow me then, the top floor's stationed as our HQ for now. Last one up get the light will ya' boys?"

"How much do you think his hair is worth?" Donny whispered as we follwed our two superiors up the stairs.

"How about that hair?"

He laughed again as we walked into a bare room that had two rooms. Both bare and a very rained on window. We walked into the room soundlessly as Omar shut the door behind us and shoved a chair against it. I stood in front of hugo as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned his chin on my head. I watched the two superior men converse silently; Aldo seemed agitated but Hicox seemed relaxed enough to be fully smiling like nothing was wrong. Hugo nudged me.

"Who is he?"

"Some Major from England. Really good with having resources."

"…then what are we doing here?"

"There's a German actress who's a spy. Uti was gathering info some months back on her, Bridget von Hammersmark."

"…she's going to help us."

"Yep."

"…Odd." Hugo muttered as Aldo turned to us, Hicox sneezed. I stared at them again.

They were like night and day these two. Aldo was dirty, un-shaven and sharp all around the edges. Hicox was clean, definitely shaven and soft. There wasn't even a fleck of dust on his uniform. He was a hell of a lot nicer though I'll tell you that. Aldo still had blood splatters on his clothes.

"All right boys, looks like we're getting showers and food tonight."

The Basterds smiled.

"Secondly. 'Majer' Hicox over here says we've got to do some heavier connin'. Stiglitz I want you to get some higher SS uniforms. Wicki, you and Hicox are meetin with this Frau woman tomorrow night. Three suits."

Stiglitz nodded as my heart beat suddenly sky rocketed for no reason…_heavier conning?_

"Thirdly. The rest of you boys tomorrow are layin' low. Not shootin' anything 'cause 'yer bored. Sound good?"

"Yes sir!"

"Rhiannon."

"Hm?"

"You've been 'round uniforms. Make sure they're spot on. I want no deaths."

"Sure."

Aldo gestured to us as Hicox joined back in on the conversation. Aldo justted his chin out as he pulled out his snuff box.

"Major Archie Hicox meet the Basterds. Sergeant Donny Donowitz the Bear Jew. That there's Private Smithson Utivich and Omar Ulmer. Our two Germans are Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz and Corporal Wilhelm Wicki. Then that's Private Rhiannon Tchaikovsky."

Aldo motioned to us as Hicox memorized our names to our faces. He landed on me again and I shifted closer to Hugo's chest. Hicox took a step forward.

"I'm going to assume you're not enlisted?" his blue green eyes sized me up as he looked back to Aldo with an amused smile on his face, "When did you start letting children into this war Raine?"

"Found her on a raid. She;s my daughter and she can kick 'yer ass to yesterday." Aldo walked up to me proudly and placed himself between me and the Major. Hugo relaxed slightly. Hicox nodded thoughtfully and aldo stepped away. Hicox smiled warmly at Hugo.

"Hugo Stiglitz is it?"

"…Ja."

"Do you mind if i…" he gestured to me. I rolled my eyes and broke away from Hugo and grabbed Hicox's outstretched hand. He smiled, "Rhiannon, correct?"

"Archie Hicox." I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you. I've never met a woman in the forece with such a suicidal spirit such as you. I applaud you. You have experience in the field then?"

I let go of his hand.

"Enough to have survived this long. Served here in the military for a few months a while back."

"Really? Interesting, you'll have to tell me the story of it some time….charming you are." He smiled and pinched my cheek before turning away. I glared and rubbed my cheek as the Basterds went about on their own business now, "Oh before I forget boys, bathrooms are down the hall behind the bar."

"Finally." Donny muttered as he grabbed his pack off the floor. He turned to Aldo, "How we doin' this?"

"Make it quick. One guard outside." Aldo nodded as the men grabbed their stuff off to bathe. Hugo gave a brief kiss to my cheek before taking off as well. I sat next to Aldo on the rickety bed. "You waitin' then?"

"Why not?" I smiled. I turned to Hicox, "How'd you know about us Major?"

"Heard it from my General who heard it from Churchill. ." He leaned back in his chair balancing on the two legs, "It's quite simple really."

"Churchill?"

"Yes, Churchill." He eyed me with that amused glint in his eye, "How old are you precisely Rhiannon? You don't look old enough to drive if you take my meaning."

"Seventeen…or close to it."

"You know…I think I've heard of you or at least of your last name a while back, you or someone else was very famous amongst the Gestapo men I believe."

Aldo stilled next to me as Hicox waited for an answer. Hugo and Donny were the only ones that really knew what I did when I was in the French Nazi Party not only…what…a week ago or so? Aldo regained his consciousness apparently and leaned forward, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"I suppose so…depends on what you've heard."

"Well, I heard you were damn closer to a Major Hellstrom and Hans Landa than an Irish man is closer to his drink." Hicox regarded me closely, "but that was just a rumor."

"Rumors are misleading." I nodded, my neck began to burn and my heart flared up. Blue eyes flashed across my mind and my heart twisted again. An idea went through my mind as my knees began to shake, "I knew them though if that can satisfy the rumor for you."

"…Very well. I just wanted to know if you had some enemy guidelines that may help us along the way."

The room grew brighter as Hicox laughed, Aldo relaxed and leaned back against the wall as Hicox put the legs of the chair back on the floor. I smiled to myself as Omar and Utivich came waltzing back into the room toweling off their hair with Uti laughing good-naturedly at something Omar said.

"Spirits brighter boys?" Aldo spoke up, Uti and Omar shared a look before nodding.

"Yes sir."

"Good, the others still in there then?"

"Donny's standin' guard I think." Uti took a seat next to me, he smelt extremely nice and pleasant, "You can go on down sir, Hugo's takin' Donny's spot when he's done."

Aldo seemed to contemplate it for a second as I ran my hand through Uti's soft towel-light hair. Damn, without all that gel in his hair Uti was like a pillow.

"I might as well. Rhia do you want-"

"I think I can last until morning."

"Suit y'erself."

Aldo got up and fetched his things before striding downstairs and disappearing. Hicox grew silent as Uti and I conversed silently, waiting for the rest of the men to come back up. It was strange how a simple shower could lift these guys' spirits to heaven. Of course, I'd probably be bouncing off of the walls myself when I'm done but still. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen Omar or Uti smiling this wide since…ever. I shifted as Uti cracked a smart joke to Omar, the heat on my neck began to burn and itch.

My shoulders tensed as I reached up a finger and ran it over the small silver chain. The chain seemed to sear my fingers and make them combust into flames. My stomach did a twisting flip and I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose until I couldn't feel that sensation running up my spine. The room turned hot as I opened my eyes right as Wicki and Donny came in through the door. I took a deep breath as I gripped the chain harder…I had to do it…

"You all right Rhia?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up as Wicki stood over me, tossing his towel onto the pillow next to the headboard. Donny collapsed next to me and propped his feet on my lap. I gulped.

"Yeah…I'm fine…all you nice smelling men around me makes me dizzy."

Wicki chuckled and let it go as he walked around the room, I cursed myself. Thank god they could never tell when I was lying or else I'd be in deep shit. Donny nudged my thigh softly.

"You sure you'ah okay?" he leaned forward smelling of woods and spice; a nice change from the blood and dirt odor. I jabbed at his accent and Donny smiled back, ruffling my damp hair.

By the time everyone got back the rain was pouring down hard and making the sky dark and threatening. I was leaning against Hugo's chest on the ground as he slept softly with his hand slightly entwined in mine. Wicki was leaning against the door sleeping as well. Everyone else was awake or slightly dozing off but then waking up instantly. How these Germans slept through the pounding rain was beyond me, Aldo was actually getting mad at the rain. I picked at the chain around my neck; I had to do this…for the last time.

"Hey Aldo?" I spoke up, I could see him eye me from the reflection of the window, he jerked his head for me to continue, "Is…is anyone else hungry?"

"Food?"

Donny peeked out from behind a doorway, his face half shaven and foam still dripping down his face. Aldo snorted and turned around as Donny resumed shaving right there with his knife.

"I suppose we could all do with some food…you know any places 'round here then?"

"There's a deli about twenty blocks away…it's really good. Then there's a regular store a few blocks from that that has water and stuff." I shifted as my neck grew hot. Hugo shifted behind me and I looked back to see his blue eyes opening slowly.

"You'll get spotted for sure." Hicox spoke up. I glared at him, "You probably don't even know-"

"You remember when I told you I worked here earlier?" I interrupted. He paused then nodded, "I was within the Nazi army and I know France well. I'm fluent in German and French which is all they speak here. You sir would not fit in with your English accent though so the best option would be for me to go since I would not attract too much attention."

"Don't argue. She's got a mouth on her." Aldo advised as Hicox opened his mouth to argue but then closed his mouth. Aldo turned to me, "Go on then, Hey Donowitz?"

"What?"

"Rhia's usin' 'yer bag son."

"Well as long as she comes back in one piece." Donny replied from the bathroom. I smiled and got up slowly as Hugo moved to get up as well. He was still waking up apparently because he nearly fell onto me. I grabbed Donny's pack and emptied his stuff out onto the bed, there wasn't much. Hugo grabbed my arm as he handed me Wicki's warmer jacket.

"Danke."

"What do you think you're doing?" his blue eyes were hard as he searched my face for an explanation, "this isn't safe. You know there are patrols all over at night."

"Not where I'm going. I'll be safe." I leaned up and kissed him softly as Aldo dug in his pocket for some crumpled dollar bills, "I love you."

"Hey Rhia, we could do with some liquor too."

"Of course you can." I smiled and took the money as I slid on the jacket and bag, "Give me an hour, it may take a while."

I gave a wide fleeting smile as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I took a deep breath as I leaned against the door closing my eyes. I was so close…

Thunder rang outside.

I skipped down the steps quickly, banging the door open at the bottom then slamming it behind me before dragging a chair to act as a light barricade. A sob of joy and hysteria racked through my body as I stumbled through the darkness and through the main door. The ran blew in and hit my face violently as I began to sprint down the street, my shoes became soaked instantly as my heart beat so wildly I could hardly run a straight line.

Dieter had to still be here surely, it hasn't even been a week yet, I rounded a corner and just _barely_ sidestepped two soldiers. I pushed into them and they let out an angered cry of surprise as I continued running. They cursed to me loudly but I wasn't paying attention. I turned down another street and slowed to a stop as bright lights hit my face. I was staring up at LA Gammar.

**_STOLZ DER NATION_**

**_A Deutsche event_**

The movie was to air in two days from now. I dropped my head and coughed dryly as a car drove by. How could I have forgotten this? My hair was soaked now and my clothes weren't far off…my shoes were a lost cause entirely. I stood up again and let out a metallic tasting breath. I continued on as La Gamma watched me with those theatric eyes.

Cars passed me and the occasional mist would dampen me and force a shiver out of me, I was freezing now. The need to touch and feel Dieter though, to just _see_ him again was enough to sicken me but it was also enough to numb out the freezing cold…Hugo had been right though, I _had_ loved the Gestapo man. I chuckled quietly as I walked past a closed store kicking a rock. It was like those love stories talking about 'forbidden love'. This sure as hell was a forbidden love. If Dieter hadn't taken the initiative that day when I was brought to Base to only bring me to his place and take care of me…I'd probably be dead.

Or with Frederick.

I remember how I had hated him when I was first caught, oh god how I had hated that cocky Gestapo man…but then I realized that I didn't. A foolish thought on my part of course, he had whipped me and beat me but wouldn't have we done the same thing to him if the roles were reversed? If we were the bad guys and Dieter had been the Basterd? I know we would have.

"Watch it." A man snarled as I turned the last corner. I moved out of his way with my head down, my face was still popular.

Dieter didn't live in a luxurious apartment for Gestapo's like he always said, "I like things within walking distance", so he had chosen the place right here. I paused as I looked up at his place from across the street wiping the hair out of my eyes. A light was on but the curtains were closed. A car went pass and I eyed the fire escape going past his balcony. I could always wait until he was asleep and slide inside but that would take time and I was on a time crunch. He was a heavy sleeper though so it could work to my advantage and besides, it always took him at least ten minutes to comprehend what was going on around him.

I made my way across the street quickly and jogged up to the railings, looking up. Water hit my face as I tried some small jumps to figure out where the ladder exactly was. The wet steel made it hard to get a good grip unfortunately. I cursed and wiped my hands on a dry patch of clothing as I made another weak attempt to jump. I would have to reach the second bar if I was going to go up.

I crouched onto my calves as I eyed the second bar. My muscles bunched and trembled as adrenalin shot through my legs…wait for it…I had to wait for the right…moment…

I jumped.

My legs swung beneath me as I gripped the cool wet metal, my elbows hit the first bar harshly as I swung from side to side so I could gain momentum. When I gained enough I reached up and looped my arms through the ladder and repeated the process again until I was able to stand up. I let out a small breath; damn it was a long way down. I continued up until I could stand on the actual fire escape part and walked up those sharp stairs until I came next to Dieter's window. The building sheltered me from the rain so I took those moments to make my clothes dry by ringing out what little water had accumulated on me. They weren't soaking completely but the tops of my arms were soaked completely through. My shoes were still lost for any hope. I pulled my self over the railing so I could grab onto Dieter's ledge and lean on the fire escape with my back. Two feet separated me from his ledge and my safety. I pressed myself away from the cool metal and hopped over Dieter's balcony softly and peeked in through the window where the curtain had risen up. My heart vaulted and stabbed itself with a knife as I touched the glass.

Dieter had his back to me as he sat on the far end of his dark bed. His bare back glistened with sweat as he ran a hand through his light hair and stopped at his neck, rubbing it. Bottles of liquor were strewn across his night stand and a half empty one was leaking off the bed.

The room was dark, the dim light from the lamp threw everything into deep shadows and Dieter stood out like a star. I leaned in closer to the window, my breath fogged up the glass.

His hair was fading back into a dark blonde instead of that dark brunette-like hair. His hair usually did that when he didn't go outside in three days or so. His hair was loose and carefree instead of being gelled back. I could remember running my fingers through that soft hair as he slept after coming back from an exhausting day with Landa or some other officer.

Dieter's shoulders slumped forward and he sighed, his head came up and he stared at the ceiling for the longest time. I looked for the lock on the door in front of me and eyed it as Dieter shut off the light and collapsed into his bed.

I waited five minutes.

Dieter's soft snores reached my ears as I expertly picked the lock in the outside window, I tugged it open slowly as I slid off my wet shoes and put down my weapons as well. I slid in through the crack I made.

The room was warm as I closed the door quietly, my feet made no noise on the floor as I eyed Dieter's steady rise and fall of his back as he slept away. I crept closer to the bed until my breath ghosted over his face. His features had changed drastically since I last saw him. My lips tingled from the last kiss we shared. He had dark circles under his eyes, darker than his usual shade. His cheek bones were more prominent and a frown was drawn on his face stubbornly as he gently shifted his head. I reached for my necklace again, I loved him so much.

I got up from where I had been crouching and moved towards the dripping bottle on his bed and onto the nightstand. It clonked slightly and I stilled going for the knife on my waist but found none. I looked outside.

Crap.

"Wer zum Teufel bist du? **Who the fuck are you?"**

Dieter's low and raspy voice rang out in the silence of the room and a hand went around my neck as I was forced against the wall face first. My thigh caught the edge of the night stand and a sudden pain shot through my leg. I cried out as Dieter's hand moved to just _pressing down_ on my throat as he flipped me around. A gun was pointing at my head and I could see Dieter's hazy eyes as lightning crashed outside.

He was terrifying.

"Speak up!" he shouted again, I could smell the liquor so clearly. His eyes were cold and angry. I clawed at his hands and tried to breathe in.

"Rhi…Rhiannon!" I gasped out. He hit me over the head and I fell to my knees when he released me. He was breathing hard above me, I could feel him shaking. I rubbed my neck and felt where the chain had rested on the skin…

My chain…

I looked up at Dieter held the ripped off necklace in his hand. It twinkled and twisted as he dropped the gun onto his night stand. He was…shocked. He looked like he was in a trance almost as he stared at the necklace. I looked outside then back to him as he lowered his hand, gripping the necklace tightly. His eyes found mine and watched as the tears spilled over my eyes…the memories didn't want to fade from my mind.

Oh how I had loved him.

"Rhiannon."

He dropped in front of me and regarded me with still icy-cold eyes. I yearned fro him to at least touch my skin.

"Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen? **Where the fuck have you been?**"

His German was broken and choppy, unsteady because of the booze but he seemed to comprehend.

"Do you know what the fuck's been going through my mind? Buttz comes back shaking like a god-damned Jew with a swastika carved in his fucking forehead like a branded monkey saying that they ran off with you! What the hell were you thinking? They could've bashed your brains in with that bat and then what? I'm supposed to pick up your fucking god-damned _BRAIN?"_

He screamed the last part and got up, swiping a hand across the stand and letting everything crash to the floor. The necklace swung wildly in his hand as I slowly got up with my back pressed against the wall. I wasn't that small and shy Nazi girl he had transformed…not anymore.

Dieter's breath came sharp, his eyes were crazed. Now that he was in front of me I could see the dark bags, the red rims surrounding the whites of his eyes. Those dark bags contrasted with his light blue eyes so drastically I looked away. I took a breath and stepped forward, putting a foot between us just in case. He towered over me as u stared straight at his chest.

He relaxed as I closed the distance and ran a hand down his cool naked chest. My hand was instantly chilled as I ran it further down the smooth skin. A soft sob racked through my body as Dieter's hands came up and clasped mine in his own. Next thing I knew I was wrapping my arms around him as he pulled me into him softly. His hands ran through my hair and crushed me into him. Tears fell out of my eyes and I pulled back so I could brush them off his chest. He gripped my chin in between his fingers harshly, forcing me to look up at him. I did.

"I thought you had died."

"You'd be able to find my body."

"Did they mark you?"

"Nein. I was simply a hostage…but I came back…like I said I would."

"Buttz told me they knew you." His grip tightened, "even though you were posing as a man."

I nodded as he pulled me back onto his bed and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him lightly with his arms wrapped around me again until I was chest to chest with him. His lips touched mine briefly before kissing down my neck. I ran my hands through his hair tugging slightly as the air around us became claustrophobic.

"How did you get away?"

He pulled up and we collapsed side by side on the bed, his arms trapping me in. I looked outside, I still had time.

"I ran. God did I run Dieter." I burrowed deeper into him, "You should've seen them…the way they beat in Rachtman's head. They're monsters Dieter. All of them, _monsters._" He kissed my forehead softly as I took in a deep breath, "They have Hugo Stiglitz too, I met him."

"Traitorous fucker." Our noses brushed, "Did they touch you?"

My eyes opened and I stared into his pale neck.

"No, I didn't let them." I looked up into his eyes as his hands ran down my sides; he hitched my leg over his waist to get comfortable, "they stopped trying to even talk to me."

"Good where are they?" he bent down and captured my lips in a hungry kiss as he invaded my mouth savagely. His warmth cascaded around me as he gripped my jaw. We moved against each other like a practiced art, his hand tugged on my collar, "Rhiannon."

"The woods. Twenty miles North of here last I heard." We pulled away, "They won't be enclosed in trees, look for an open area."

He looked over me slowly, digesting the information as a snarl curled on his thin lips.

"We have them then."

I nodded as he smiled cruelly, his touch turned suddenly gentle on my face. I smiled kissing his sharp cheekbone as he toyed with the button on my sleeve.

"Stay…please."

"Why do you think I'm back?" I whispered. He leaned forward and bit my lips before kissing into me again. I closed my eyes and wrapped myself around him.

* * *

Hugo Stiglitz sat in the backroom of the 'Home base' which was just a shitty attic in his mind but the damned British Major acted like this was home. Hugo didn't necessarily care he was just waiting for Rhiannon to hurry up. It had been forty five minutes, it shouldn't have taken this long if she knew the roads.

But she had been lying.

Hugo knew there was a small Markey two streets away that held everything they could have needed. He also knew that twenty blocks away there were housings for Gestapo and other high ranking men.

Hugo dug out his knife and viciously slammed it into the wall with a loud bang. The Basterds in the front room jumped. He sneered.

"Stiglitz, that you boy?" Aldo called out as Wicki stepped in lazily lighting a cigarette.

"Ja."

"Keep it down son."

Hugo just scoffed and accepted a cigarette from his friend as the Austrian shut the door, giving them some privacy.

Hugo knew what the other Basterds thought of him, he wasn't stupid. Hugo lit the cigarette and held it in for a few moments before letting the smoke out slowly. They feared and hated him. They feared him because he was a pure German man that took joy in killing his fellow race and they hated him because he _was purely_ German. He could remember the first few weeks with the Basterds; those long countless nights he felt their eyes on him, always watching. Hugo didn't sleep for two months until Wicki stepped in and offered to teach him English. Despite him being Aryan and Wicki being Austrian they got together quite well…well enough for Hugo to think of him as a friend at least. He was accepted after that. Then they had found Rhiannon and everything Hugo knew went to hell.

First of all he had to be at least fifteen years her senior, which was rape nearly in his eyes.

Secondly if he even,_ if he ever_ wanted to follow the Nuremburg Laws…she was Jewish, and Jews couldn't be with Germans.

Lastly, the girl shouldn't even be in this war with them. Screw Aldo's and her being related, a child shouldn't have to live through this.

Wicki collapsed on the moth eaten bed and puffed out a cloud of smoke as Hugo eyed the knife above his head. He sucked in the cigarette, only Wicki knew how he truly felt.

"She's been gone longer than expected." Wicki spoke up, Hugo glared at the knife longer, "Thoughts, Hugo?"

"She's with him. I know she is." Hugo bit out angrily. Wicki sighed and leaned forwards towards him, "She'll tell him where we're at,"

"You don't know that Hugo, nobody does. She could have merely gotten lost."

"She's young Wilhelm, she doesn't understand what she's feeling towards that _vermin_. If she tells him…" Hugo sighed and let the words hang, "she trusts him…she'll tell."

"She also trusts you." Wicki glared at Hugo's face hotly, "for being men of war we barely look at ourselves and _our _emotions."

"What the fuck is that?" Hugo's head whipped to Wicki, "God damned riddles now Wilhelm? She _will_ tell him. We're good as fucked."

"How many times has she bedded down with you?"

"…Was? **What?"**

"In the winter and in the summer when we didn't need body heat how many times did she sleep next to you? Between all of us she's slept with you the most. You can tell a woman by the men she chooses, of course she slept with Donowitz a fair lot but she always slept with you."

"What are you getting at Wilhelm?" Hugo sighed and ripped his knife from the wall tiredly. Wicki chuckled.

"I think it's fair to say she's attached to you…more than anyone. She loves you Hugo, loves you more than anyone here."

"She shouldn't. We're all goin' to die sooner than later, then what'll she have?"

Wicki and Hugo jumped up as Aldo entered the room; his voice rang through the air quietly as Donny followed closely behind shutting the door. The Bostonian nodded to Hugo respectfully as Hugo watched Aldo take a seat to the relaxing Wicki. He too sat down. Aldo leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees as he eyed Wicki and Hugo.

"You, Wicki and Hicox are meetin' with this Hammers-mark you hear? So that means we don't need no trouble."

Hugo nodded cautiously; he already knew this, what was the part in telling him again? Aldo locked eyes with him.

"This means I don't need any dumb-shit emotions playin' through 'yer head and blowin' our cover. Rhia's old enough to make choices with who she loves…I reckon you lover her?"

Hugo's eyes flashed to Donny's fiery brown ones for a second. Donny looked at his feet and his jaw clenched angrily. If Hugo loved Rhiannon…then Donny was obsessed with the girl. Hugo nodded.

"Ja."

"Good. Means we're not all heartless sons-of-bitches after all. So son, I suggest when she come back you make peace with her, I got a bad feelin' somethin's goin' to go wrong." Aldo gave him a curt nod before getting up as they heard the front door slam shut from downstairs. Donny's eyes lit up as he looked behind him, "That'll be her. You got one hour of food before I send 'ya off to get uniforms all right Stiglitz?"

"Ja."

"Good. Donny?'

"Yeah?" Donny watched as Aldo stood in front of him. Hugo wanted to laugh; Aldo was half a head shorter than the bear Jew. Donny raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What?"

"Move boy your body is takin' up the entire hallway" Aldo chuckled as Donny opened the door and ducked out with that lopsided grin. Hugo sighed and got up as well. Wicki's hand came down heavily on his shoulder; the Austrian gave a friendly smile and squeeze.

"Don't worry my friend, enjoy the time right now."

Hugo nodded gratefully as he stepped out into the room where Rhiannon was currently dumping food out onto the floor. Hugo relaxed as he went to lean against the wall. Not a hair was out of place on her it seemed, of course she was soaking wet but nothing seemed to be wrong. She brushed some wet hair off her shoulder and Hugo froze.

The necklace was gone. She had gone to him.

Hugo watched as Donny bounded over, his face alit with joy as he messed up her damp hair and bent to grab food. Hugo couldn't breathe…his body wasn't on this ground anymore. He couldn't seem to grasp reality…he couldn't…she…

"Hugo."

Hugo snapped back into focus as a soft hand wrapped around his muscular wrist. His eyes flashed to Rhiannon's as she stared up into him quizzically. Her throat was tinged red as if something had held her by the throat.

He had hurt her.

Rhiannon gave a startling bright smile as the other Basterds sat down around the room and started up conversations.

"You okay?" she questioned softly, her usually warm hand came up and smoothed out a wrinkle in his old uniform. Her hand was like ice, he could feel it now as she let go of his wrist. She was trembling. Hugo nodded slowly, Wicki was right…he really had nothing to be afraid of with her. She sighed as he pulled her into him, he face buried in his chest. Her shoulders heaved as she took in his scent as he kissed her drying hair. Her arms were tight around him and when Hugo opened his eyes he found Wicki smirking in their direction as Omar told some story. Hugo just shook his head lightly.

"Sie brauchen Ruhe. **You need rest.**" He whispered as they slid to the floor as one person, Wicki got up and brought them their food. Hugo nodded and accepted it as the Austrian sat down bumping shoulders with him. Rhiannon just curled into his lap and hooked her arms around him loosely closing her eyes.

"Gessagt. **Told you."** Wicki smiled softly behind his spoonful of meat. Hugo shook his head again putting an arm around her as he took a bite of meat.

"Ja, Ja Sie haben. **Yeah, yeah you did."**

Hugo kissed her head softly, nothing would _ever_ harm her again.

He loved her.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly as something hard touched my face, blinking I stared up a long wooden bat. Groaning, I shifted to sit up as Donny knocked me upside the head teasingly. I shoved it away as I slumped back against the wall and rubbed my eyes. Wicki's coat was draped over me so I slipped that on.

"Mornin' sunshine!" he smiled as I stared up at him warily. I gave him the finger and yawned. He whistled high, "Oh, we gotta fight'ah ov'ah here!"

"Shut up Donowitz. No human should be as happy as you are in the morning." I replied as Aldo came up the stairs while talking to the Major we met last night, "What time is it anyways?"

"One. Aldo told us to rest up since we're not doin' anythin'. Hugo's in the back arrangin' uniforms for tonight with Wicki. They'll be posin' as some real high-class people."

"It'll get 'em respect if we run into trouble." Aldo popped in as he locked the door behind Hicox who smiled lazily and bent to ruffle my already tangled and messy hair. I hissed at the Brit fondly. Aldo just laughed. For jusr recently finding out Aldo and I were related it didn't really change a whole lot of things…well you know other than the fact he's like super over-protective now.

For instance, ever since I came back and 're-joined; myself with Hugo, Aldo seriously gives him the stink eyes when Hugo's not looking. I told Hugo that a day or three ago and he simply laughed…stupid German…

A other thing too, if I wasn't allowed to fight before all of this happened then I _sure as hell _wasn't allowed to fight now. I yawned and got up as Aldo called everyone in for a meeting. Aldo was a good man though, always was and always will be.

Donny threw an arm around me lazily, I punched his gut softly and heard his chains rattle but he gave nothing away but a grin.

"Allright. Omar close the window will ya? I'm freezin' my ass off here…Everyone here?" he cast a wide glance to us then dropped his gaze, "now you boys know I ain't big on the pep talk, ya'll have enough energy to fuel a house…but we're down in numbers I'll admit that. So if you boys don't mind I'd like to take a minute for our fallen men."

Silence fell over us as a low drizzle of rain started outside for the afternoon. Donny's bat tapped the floor. Aldo looked back up at all of us.

"Zimmerman, Kagan, Hirschberg and Sakovitz may not be with us anymore boys but let's surer as hell meet them on the other side sayin' we killed Hitler."

Everyone gave a loud whoop and smiled. I could feel the new energy in the air spike suddenly. Aldo nodded to Hicox who procured large bottles of brandy and whiskey.

"So…in honor of our fallen Jewish comrades we'll drink. Stiglitz you and Wicki watch it, I don't need you drunk and blowin' our cover with the Frau tonight."

Hugo nodded and gave a small grin, I felt Donny snort in amusement.

"I bet Stiggz could drink all of us und'ah the table…kraut." Ht last word was said affectionately as Donny bumped shoulders with the German. Hugo clapped Donny on the shoulder and smiled.

"…You're right." He leaned in close and whispered something to Donny as he pressed a bag into the Jew's hand. Donny just nodded with a thin frown on his lips, I shook my head as Aldo handed me a bottle. I sniffed it.

"This is disgusting."

"I figured you say that. Hicox stole some cider." He smiled warmly and I took the crack-cocaine-for-teenagers-in-the-form-of-a-cider-bottle. He sighed, "God you've grown…"

"We're in a war Aldo, no use getting sentimental." I smiled as I popped the cap off softly," I'm guessing I'll have to watch everyone tonight?"

"…Good point." He mused and downed half the drink. I shook my head and smiled.

Damn good scotch I suppose.

Nerves were running high now. The happy energy everyone had those few hours ago was completely wiped away. Replacing the energy now was paranoia, fear and the dread that something _was_ going to go wrong.

Hugo, Wicki and Hicox were fully dressed in Nazi gear right down to the socks they were wearing. Hicox had received a message an hour ago saying that they were _officially_ meeting Bridget von Hammersmark in a tavern across the way from our hideout…which Aldo made a big deal out of.

"You didn't say the goddamn rendezvous was in a fuckin' basement." Aldo griped harshly as Hicox stood leaning over him looking into the street from the rained on window trying to button his collar correctly.

"I didn't know."

"You said it was in a tavern."

"It is a tavern." Hicox argued back as I walked over and straightened everything before he got frustrated. He put his hands on my shoulders so they wouldn't be hanging uselessly at his sides.

"Yeah, in a basement. You know, fightin' in a basement offers a lot of difficulties. Number one being, you're fightin' in a basement!"

"Just let him run." I whispered to the Brit as I refastened his belt perfectly. Hicox snorted.

"At least we'll have some privacy is all." He muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of Frau von Hammersmark, whose idea was it for the death trap rendezvous?" Donny spoke up from his spot on the bed.

"She chose the spot." Hicox turned to Donny as I moved away.

"Well isn't that just dandy."

"Look, she's not a military strategist. She's just an actress." Hicox sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Well, you don't go Stonewall Jackson to know you don't want to fight in a basement."

"Enough of the basement!"

I laughed, turning to make sure Wicki and Hugo were perfectly set. Hugo was busy sharpening his knife on a leather strap and Wicki was listening to Uti go on about some spider bite he got on his arm last night.

"You have everything?" I crouched in front of Hugo and smiled. He grunted and paused to run his hand through his hair before returning to his knife.

"Ja. Check Wicki, he thinks he's got the clips down."

"…and I'm sure you think you're crystal perfect?" I stood up as he offered a small grin. I laughed.

"What?"

"Your belt's on upside down Sergeant."

He cursed and looked down at himself as I walked up to Wicki. He gave me a brief hug and held me underneath his arms as he leaned against the wall. It was strange; all these men just hugged me randomly…everyday. I didn't mind though, it let me fell that they were real,_ safe._

"You come to check on me now?"

"Stiglitz thinks you're incompetent…but you seem fine to me." I smiled up at him and tugged in his green jacket I was wearing still, "By the way when you come back you're not getting this again."

"We'll see." He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead and let me go. I stuck my tongue out.

"Arse."

"Child."

"_Danke, Corporal Wilhelm Wicki."_

"You two bicker worse than I did with your mother." Aldo shook his head at us as Hicox wandered into the backroom to talk to Hugo, he came back a minute later and whispered something to Aldo who just waved it away, "All right boys, since I'm on a roll now let's have another pep talk."

I moved to stand next to Hugo, his arms wrapping around my shoulders in an instant. Aldo eyed us softly before turning back to his men.

"Wicki, Stiglitz and Hicox are retrievin' important inf'ermation tonight and I want no trouble. No one leaves this building or room unless you hear gunshots. I'm givin' you boys one hour before I go down to that damned basement…" Aldo locked eyes with his leaving men. I gripped Hugo's hands tighter, "if something goes wrong though…it's been a downright pleasure workin' and killin' with each of you. So Major I wish you good luck."

"Follow me then." Hicox sight numbly nodding as our men saluted him, Hugo and Wicki; something we rarely did. Hugo bent down and pulled my chin up, pressing a slow languid kiss that made something in my heart race. I closed my eyes and felt his jaw work mine slowly like we had all the time in the world. His hand was strong as he cupped my face, his thumb brushed down my cheek as he pulled away slowly. ,y eyes fluttered open as he stared down at me. His blue eyes were like blue sparkling crystals in the dim light. His thin lips glistened so I pressed a smaller kiss against them. His thumb pressed against my parted lips as he moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"Noithing's going to happen, Rhia."

"Don't start anything you can't win."

"Stay safe…"

"…you too." I nodded, letting my hands fall away as Wicki call to Hugo from downstairs. I looked around, nobody was here. Hugo smirked, "What's…"

"They went out when I kissed you."

"…basterd." I murmured fondly as he kissed my forehead again.

Hugo laughed as he pulled away, the cocoon we had been in vanished as he bounded to the door with his Nazi cap in his hands. I took a seat on the bed Donny had been occupying and listened to the men clamor up the stairs. I picked up my knife and pulled Wicki's coat closer around me. Aldo walked in first and took his seat by the window again, his eyes darting down the streets every once in a while.

Donny plopped himself right next to me and leaned against the ragged headboard as he carved in things on his bat. Utivich and Omar started playing cards. Something hit me…Aldo had started out with eight Jewish-American soldiers…now he only had five men left. Kagan, Zimmerman, and Hirschberg were long gone. Aldo only had five men now…five.

I shook my head and turned to Donny, pulling my feet up and throwing them over his outstretched legs. He didn't even look up.

"Donny."

"Hm?"

"…Why do you carve names into your bat? I mean, I've never really gave it much though until now."

He shrugged as he chipped off a small splinter; his brown eyes studied me before he tossed me the slugger. It was light surprisingly yet I knew how much destruction and pain this object could bring. I ran my fingers over the grooves, liking the way the indentations felt under my fingertips. I peered closer to a name.

"Ben…jamin…Donowitz…Benjamin Donowitz." I looked up, "Relative?"

"Benji, my li'l broth'ah…God, he's gotta be like what…twelve by now." Donny tucked his hands behind his head and smiled dreamily.

"Karen and Joseph are also under Donowitz."

"My Ma and Pa. They used to run a grocer store then they moved to Boston and had me. He ran a barber shop beneath our place after that. We lived in a real shi' hole though, a lot of the names on there were the kids in my neighbo'hood that came by. Used to play baseball with 'em everyday. One kid gave me the bat aft'ah Aldo came and recruited me. So I thought if I took it and used it, I'd be protectin' everyone from these German ass-kiss'ahs. It's worked so far."

"You've never said that before." Utivich spoke up as I handed the bat back to Donny.

"That 'cause I've nev'ah told anyone Smitty." Donny grinned as he tucked his bat by his side. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you tell us something then Uti…even us out a bit." I suggested and glanced to the window, "We've got some time."

"I think I'm good, thanks." Uti smiled back as I faced Omar.

"What about you? Omar?"

"I'll stick to the cards."

"Aldo?"

"This ain't confessional."

"Mein Gott you three! It doesn't have to be anything personal…like…okay, what's your favorite animal for instance?" I nudged Donny, "You're up to bat Bear Jew."

"Tigers." Donny grinned "Smitty you'ah turn."

"Maybe…I don't know, I used to like wolves when I was little. I liked the idea of a pack and stuff." The blue-eyed man nudged Omar.

"I had a Rottweiler back home." Omar shrugged slightly, "Lieutenant?"

"Let's see, I think my favorite animal may have been a horse." Aldo leaned back in his chair as he pursed his lips. Dead silence.

"A horse?" Donny voiced incredulously. Aldo nodded.

"Used to have one growin' up. They're strong animals that'll go to death for their owners…what about you Rhia?"

"Elephants." I smiled. Donny burst out laughing as the others smiled. I wacked him on the head, "you won't be laughin' when it steps on you Donowitz."

"Yeah yeah. I bet a tiger could beat you'ah elephan' any day." He grinned and pulled me in. I growled as he wrestled me into the dirty bed. I hooked a leg through his but he had locked my hands behind my back. The Bear Jew's weight never seemed to change, "…Uncle…say it."

"…no…"

"Rhia say it." He grinned and I bucked back against him.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"…gerr-off…"

"For Pete's sake Donowitz yer snapping her arms off." Aldo tried to conceal his laughter as Donny simply snorted twisting my arm back a bit more.

"Please, she's got'en shot at more times than any of us. this girl's more like man."

"You know, I _am right here_!"

"You hear somethin' Lietenant?" Donny pressed his hands harder into my lower back as I kicked my legs up and gasped for breath when I managed to pull my face from crushing into the pillow.

"I hear her plottin' her revenge is what I'm hearin'." Aldo turned to the window again, "a child can beat anythin' if she's mad enough."

"Fine Donowitz. Uncle." I relented. Donny pulled his hands away and moved off of me as he turned to argue with Aldo. I smiled and launched myself at him with what little strength I had.

"-the fuck!"

Donny and I fell to the floor, creating a loud thump as a few more curses flew out of his mouth. I managed to pin _his_ arms behind _his_ back and sat on them so he couldn't just 'throw' me off like he usually did. Aldo snickered as Donny flexed his muscles, his rough cheek pressed against the wood harshly. I gripped the back of his neck with my hands and pressed down with my thumbs into a pressure point like Hugo had taught me. Donny went still but growled anyways.

"Cheatin' mutha-"

"Language Donowitz." I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, he hated that. His jaw clenched, "Now, what's the magic word?"

"I'm not sayin' any-"

POP-POP.

RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT.

Silence.

Feet pounded to the door as Aldo crushed the top light with his hand. Donny's heavy foot kicked the door down and Utivich pushed it off its hinges as he leapt down the stairs. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears as I followed Omar through the pitch black lobby. Aldo was cursing as he barreled past us and shouldered the door open. Cold rain weather hit my face but it felt like ice as I clutched the weapon in my hand. When had I grabbed a weapon?

I couldn't breath.

My hands were wrapped tight around the machine gun as we ran across the street.

_Everything was going so well._

I was slammed against a brick wall by Aldo as Donny burst in the place where our men had entered; blasting away everyone in his path. I heard the screams as Utivich followed but I didn't flinch. I couldn't,

_Hugo._

"Rhiannon! Stay. Here." Aldo yelled as Utivich went in. I nodded as Aldo jumped into the room after Utivich as well. Omar stood in the rain looking at me.

"There's a door around back…" I whispered as Omar closed the door. He nodded.

"Go…that's an order."

I took off around the corner, Wicki's coat flapped in the high wind as I wiped the wet hair away from my eyes. I spotted a silver glistening handle. My legs weren't even a part of my body anymore, they were gone. I couldn't feel them splash in a puddle and get soaked. I didn't feel or hear the gun fall from my arms and hit the ground sharply. I held my breath as I opened the door and tasted the blood, bullets and liquor leaking in the air. The scents lifted me into a high as I entered the dimly lit room that was attached to the rest of the tavern.

On a table was a lamp and a book that had been marked at page sixty-two, a small ring of condensation cooled next to it letting me know some bottle had sat there for quite some time.

I blinked as I entered the tavern completely.

Blood was splattered across the walls and created dark lines as it slid down to the floor. Bodies lined the floors. German soldiers in their uniforms were slouched over the tables. A blonde woman lay stretched out next to my right foot as I managed to stop moving. Bullet holes lined her stomach. The table had been overturned and I flinched as a bottle clanged to the ground.

POP-POP-POP.

I stifled a scream as a man crumpled in on himself and hit the floor like a brick next to me. The gun he had been holding fell on his hip then hit the floor with a soft thump. I raised a hand to my mouth as blood pilled out of his.

Wilhelm.

I crouched in front of the fallen German man softly as a woman on the floor, the one that had shot him raised a gun to me then lowered it. I pried my eyes away from her and looked back to Wilhelm. His light blonde curly hair was dirty and streaked with fleck of blood that did not belong to him. I put a shaking hand on his head and brushed some blood from his temple.

"She's ours."

Aldo's voice sounded far away as he came down the stairs. Wilhelm's eyes relaxed as Aldo crouched next to the woman that had shot him…it was Bridget von Hammersmark. Wilhelm's body slumped to the ground. I closed his eyes.

I looked around me as Aldo lifted Bridget onto the bar table and rummaged through the cabinets for something to wrap her leg in. She had gotten shot in the leg by the crossfire. Donny, Utivich and Omar came down softly and guarded the stairway. I stood up and eyed Donny as he gave the room a once over. My hand was shaking from Wilhelm's blood, my legs moved robotically as I walked towards Donny. I stopped as I saw something to my left twitch.

No…

"NOOOOO!"

The scream I let out ripped my throat in two and put a fire to my lungs.

Hugo's body was in the crook of the cobbled wall. His crystal blue eyes were wide open as his bloodied black hand tried to stop the blood from leaking out his chest. I dropped to his side as he gripped my shoulder tightly. I leaned over him and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his warm blood leak into my shirt as he weakly lifted his hand to rest on my neck. I buried myself into him as cries racked through my body. I tried to scream. I couldn't.

Hugo was gasping for breath when I pushed up and faced him. Blood trickled out of his lips.

"Please Hugo, bitte." I sobbed; my tears fell on his cheek and neck. They washed away the blood from his skin, "oh go-od…"

"Rhiannon…" he gasped again. I felt the blood stop leaking. His face began to lose color.

"I love you." I sobbed, "Hugo please…no…"

His hand fell from my neck and I watched as he used his last bit of brute strength to rip at the tags around his neck.

He held them out to me.

"Take…them…"

I wrapped the tags around my wrist as I saw Donny crouch next to a body and start talking to it slowly.

"I love you…"

I pressed a kiss to Hugo as the spark in his eyes began to fade out. His hand fell to the floor as his lips pressed against mine. I pulled away as he closed his eyes. The smirk faded from his graceful lips as his body sighed.

The tags clanged together as I huddled over Hugo's body…I couldn't feel anything now.

"Rhiannon."

Donny's soft voice reached my ears as he looked at me from behind the upturned table. I ran a hand through Hugo's short hair and grabbed his knife as I stood up numbly. My throat tightened again as I dropped next to Wicki, his startling dark green eyes were shaking as he drew in deep rattling breaths. A bullet was wedged in his side as blood spewed out and soaked Donny's hands; he was trying to save Wicki when we knew there was no chance…I smiled weakly as Wicki gave a pained grin back.

"I…see your holdin' on." I whispered as he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. They slid together like oil.

"Rhia…Hugo-"

"I know. Shh, keep your breath." I smoothed his hair back as Donny pressed harder, "Wicki, Donny won't-"

"Ich weiß. Wusste nicht, warum…warum er stört auch. **I know. Didn't know why…why he even bothered**." The Austrian gave another pained grin as he locked eyes with Donny, "Take care of her Don…Donowitz..."

Donny looked at me, Wicki's blood seeping through his fingers.

"I will."

"Besser auf der anderen Seite warten. **Better be waiting on the other side."** I laughed as tears spilled down my face, "Tell Hugo I said hi all right? Oh god…Wicki."

"Ja." Wicki nodded then grimaced in pain. His grip on my hand tightened as his body spasmed. Wicki's sea green eyes opened and flashed to Donny who had tears leaking down his cheeks, "Donny…let it…let it go…"

Donny nodded solemnly as he removed his soaked-stained hands slowly. He was trembling. Wicki's blood oozed out of his side like a smooth waterfall. The uniform had turned a deep black-red. Wicki gasped for breath, his throat rattled in pain.

"I hate dying."

I laughed sadly at the Austrian's small outburst but I agreed. Before anyone faced death, they were breathing _and_ fighting…then they were fighting _to_ breath. I cupped Wicki's cheek and kissed him softly. His green eyes began to dull. I bent down to his ear.

_Macht's gut meine Fruende bye bye._

_In Gedanken werd' ich immer bei euch sein._

_Macht's gut, meine Lieben bye bye._

_Das ist nicht das Ende-wir sehen uns bald._

_Doch für mich sit es Zeit jetzt zu gehen._

_Macht's gut._

_Ich weiß nicht genau._

_Wo das Leben mich hinfürt._

_Der weg erscheint dunkel._

_Doch ich weiß ihr seid Ich finde mein Ziel.  
Wenn ich auf mein Gefühl hör Ich bin nicht allein,  
Ihr seid immer bei mir.  
Ihr habt meine Welt und mein Leben verändert.  
Meine Träume wurden wahr.  
Macht's gut, meine Freunde bye bye.  
In Gedanken werd' ich immer bei euch sein.  
Macht's gut, meine Lieben bye bye.  
Das ist nicht das Ende - wir sehen uns bald.  
Doch für mich ist es Zeit jetzt zu gehen.  
Macht's gut, meine Freund bye bye.  
In Gedanken werd' ich immer bei euch sein.  
Macht's gut, meine Lieben bye bye.  
Das ist nicht das Ende - wir sehen uns bald.  
Doch für mich ist es Zeit jetzt zu gehen.  
Macht's gut.  
Macht's gut._

My voice faltered out slowly as the last note rang softly in the air. Wicki's hand lay on the floor softly. Donny sniffled as he wiped his nose on his jacket. I looked to him and he nodded rising to his feet. I unhooked Wicki's tags and wrapped them around Hugo's on my wrist.

"We need to go!" Omar yelled as he came thundering down the stairs. His eyes were wide in fear. Donny pulled me to his side and tucked me against his side as Aldo picked up Bridget in his arms again.

"She needs a hospital, Aldo." I watched the German actress' face contort in pain as she pressed down on the bullet wound, "Aldo, she won't be able to walk if her leg doesn't have any feeling."

"Vet hospital. Down the road." Bridget gasped out loud. Aldo nodded as he easily made his way to the back door where I had come in and pushed it open. Uti followed after as Omar baraccaded the stairs with some broken chairs.

Donny pulled me through the bar and I forced myself to look away from Hugo's body. I bent down and scooped something up from the ground as we ran outside. The rain hit me for the third time tonight.

Donny was silent as I closed my eyes in peace for a second, our footsteps echoed around us.

Dieter had been lying in a red pool behind me.

* * *

The vet hospital was clean, sterile and smelled like morphine. There were dogs and cats in cages along with a couple of birds scattered around. Utivich and Omar had burst in first, waking the old vet and his wife up by shooting around wildly. They had agreed quickly to fix Bridget right away but Aldo held off.

When Donny and I entered the room, Bridget was on the operating table with her bloody leg sprawled oddly as her other elegant blood-splattered leg moved to get a solid grip on the slippery table. She was, or had been wearing, a tanned jacket with a lighter tan blouse under it and a figure fitting skirt with high heels. Now she was wearing a ripped jacket, bloodied blouse and splattered skirt. Her hair was down from its messy bun and was hanging in her hair loosely. The cool façade she had, was gone. She was a beautiful woman, an ideal Aryan actress woman. She had golden blonde hair and a light creamy face with high cheekbones. Now her cheeks were splattered with red.

Bridget glared as Aldo sat himself on a desk across from her, Omar sat on a chair guarding the doorway to the room. Utivich stood next to the vet solemnly as I stood next to Bridget pressing down on her wound to try and stop the bleeding. Donny stood leaning against the empty cages behind me.

Currently, Aldo and Bridget were arguing about what went on in the tavern but she seemed closed off about it. I watched as my hands were soaked with blood when I relesed the cloth from her leg and poked the calf muscle. She hissed.

"I can see since you didn't see what happened-mein gott that hurts!-the Nazi's being there must look odd."

Aldo pulled out his snuff box then just tossed it to the ground as Bridget gripped the sides.

"Yeah, we got a word for that kinda word in English. It's called suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Bridget laughed at him, "Well of course it was suspicious your men gave it away so clearly!"

I shook my head as they continued arguing. I highly doubted that. Hicox was, if not annoying, a highly thorough man. How could he have possibly 'messed' up and given us away? I looked back to Donny for an explanation but he just shrugged. I looked back to Bridget. The argument continued on for a few more minutes, I watched as Aldo moved forward and stuck his finger right into Bridget's bullet hole as she sontinued to refuse to give up the information. It made my stomach go queasy as she screamed in pain. He released her.

"Because there's been a few major developments that could change the course of your Operation!" She cried out as she touched her leg gingerly and glared at all of us within her sight. Aldo snorted.

"Enormous changes at the last minute? That's not very Germatic. Why the hell is Goebbel's doin' stuff so damn peculiar?"

"It probably has something to do with the second development."

"Which is?" Aldo prodded. Bridget smiled wildly as she straightened up on the table.

"The Fuhrer is attending the premier."

Silence overcame all of us, including the vet and his wife. Aldo's face blanked perfectly as he thought over this information. My mouth gaped open as I stared att he side of Bridget's face. _No, this couldn't be._

"Fuck a duck!" Donny bellowed happily, slamming his hand down next to me and snapping everyone out of their reverie. Aldo gave a triumphant smile as I closed my mouth. Utivich locked eyes with me and smiled. Now, now we were close to ending the war. I turned back to the two as they discussed how to get into the theatre, something about us being her camera friends that worked for some industry…I couldn't really follow.

"I know this is a silly question before I ask it, but can you Americans speak any other language besides English?" She brushed her hair away from her face and let out a ragged breathe.

"We speak a little Italian." Donny offered up, coming up and standing next to me.

"An atrocious accent no doubt. But that doesn't exactly, get us in the club." Bridget bent forward, looking at us curiously, "Germans don't have a good ear for Italian…so you mumble Italian and brazen through it, is that a plan?"

"That's about it." Aldo nodded after a few seconds. Bridget nodded confidently.

"That sounds good."

"Sounds like shit, what else we gonna do go home?" Aldo scoffed.

"No. That _sounds_ _good_. You don't blow it, than I can get you into the building. Who does what?" Bridget prodde, Aldo just sighed.

"Well, I speak most Italian, so I'll be your escort. Donowitz speaks the second most, so he'll be your Italian cameraman. Omar third most, so he'll be Donny's assistant." Aldo thought about it as Omar's head shot up.

"I don't speak Italian."

"Like I said, third best. Just keep your fuckin' mouth shut. In fact, why don't you start practicin' right now. Then Rhia here speaks everythin' so we'll have to figure out some back story for her so we don't die." Aldo motioned to me and I nodded, Bridget stared at me then at Aldo for an explanation, "she helps around…better fighter than you are it seems."

"…all right then. Good enough for me." Bridget glanced to me again, "so, now that we've reached an agreement I'd really appreciate it if I can have this bullet out now."

Aldo nodded to Utivich who let the vet get up and get his tools as Bridget gratefully lay down on the table. I was hustled into the back room with Utivich as Donny and Aldo along with Omar stayed with them. I turned to Utivich as we slid down a wall and shut the door. Around us were sleeping dogs and cats.

"You know Uti, today ain't half bad." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Down with Hitler."

"All the way."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11.**

La Gammar was exquisite and bright as our small group entered. Lavish blood red Nazi flags hung from the walls as Officers to Gestapo men walked around with the swastika on their arms along with some dainty German girl to match. To say the cinema was full had to be an understatement; the place was crowded with crawling Krauts.

Aldo, Donny and Omar were dressed impeccably pristine and their clothes were well-fitted for once. Their hair was slicked back cleanly, their skin had been rubbed clean and their faces had been shaved. I had laughed so hard when Donny had emerged from the bathroom with not a hair on his jaw. Imagine the big scary Bear Jew with no hair; he wasn't so scary anymore.

The men looked amazing in their suits to say the least.

Bridget's leg had to be wrapped in a cast so she had decided on the story that she had gone mountain climbing and fell…a weak story but good enough for our operation to go through. Fortunately most of Bridget's dresses trailed down to the floors only her foot stuck out. She had decided to wear a sparkling pitch black dress along with an elegant dark belt and a fur scarf that she had seated in the crook of her arms. She wore long white gloves to cover up her smaller scars on her arms.

She made an excellent German-American spy.

As for me though, it was going to be harder to come up with a story. Most of the men and women here knew me by my face and the now increasing reputation with Hellstrom and Frederick. A love triangle apparently. Out of the many stories Aldo and I tried to make up to sound believable we settled on one; I ran away after the famed 'Basterds' caught me and wandered through the forest when an ambulance cam by on the road with Bridget in it. Bridget had taken me under her wing as I was 'treated' for my cuts on my body as I helped her recover as well. Then tonight was to be our big reappearance.

That was probably the best fake story anyone had ever come up with and look, it was my story. Bridget had lent me on of her dresses which, unfortunately, felt like I was wearing plastic. It was a red dress with a split down the thigh and revealed my non-cut leg. Now I knew the term 'monkey suit'. At least the shoes were comfortable.

Anyways.

Aldo was supporting Bridget as we walked through the doors of La Gammar, Utivich had driven us here and he was to remain parked outside until the Operation was under way. I had my arm wrapped through Donny's as we stood to the side trying not to attract to much attention. I hid my face behind my curly dark hair and Donny's back when I saw someone look at us and whisper. Bridget was pointing out the important people to us as we formed an odd half circle. I nodded along as my eyes swept through the room.

Frederick's face was _everywhere._

Each poster held his regal face, each paper printed his name. His soft baby-like features were everywhere.

I felt sick. My vision swam and I sucked in breaths as a cold feeling went through me. Here I was, in the same spot where I had not even been but a week ago. I raised my eyes to the balcony slowly as something burned in my temple. My brown eyes found cold calculating darker eyes when I swept the balcony.

"_Landa_."

"What?"

Donny looked to me, confused as I tugged on his arm. He followed my gaze and blinked as he followed the dark haired man that was slowly making his way down the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"The Jew Killer." I whispered back, Donny made an angry noise in his throat as he bumped Aldo's arm then jerked his head towards the SS man. Aldo just raised an eyebrow.

I watched Landa as he slunk his way through the throngs of people silently. His eyes narrowed slightly then turned to slits when he landed on me. I held my head up defiantly as he slowed his gate down, I had to be strong. I ran a hand over my silver purse on my arm; the tags seemed to be burning through the faux leather. Hugo and Wick would have loved this.

"Fraulein von Hammersmark!" Landa said happily as he walked up to our group. We turned towards him as Bridget's smile faltered then regained. She opened her arms widely.

"Oberst Landa, es sind Jahre gewesen. Zerschmettern als je, sehe ich**. Colonel Landa, it's been years**. **Dashing as ever, I see." **She complimented and stepped forward, letting him kiss both her cheeks ever so lightly.

"So, was zu Ihrem schönen Bein geschehen ist. **So what's happened to your lovely leg?"** he looked down to Bridget's wrapped foot, I could literally see the color drain from her face. I gripped Donny's arm as she let out a fake laugh, "Ein Nebenprodukt, von Arsch im deutschen Kino zu treten, kein Zweifel. **A by-product of kicking ass in the German cinema, no doubt."**

"Spart Ihre Schmeichelei, Sie alter Hund, kenne ich zu viel von. **Save your flattery, you old dog," **she laughed and hit his chest playfully, "Ihren ehemaligen Eroberungen, in jenen Honigtopf zu fallen**. I know too many of your former conquests to fall into that honey pot."**

"Ernsthaft, was**. Seriously, what happened?"** he prodded with a hint of a smile. I gulped, Landa knew something…he knew something…

"Gut geschehen ist, ich habe meine Hand, follishly kann ich hinzufüge versucht…an Berg kletternd**. Well, I tried my hand, follishly might I add…at mountain climbing." **She laughed smoothly, Aldo relaxed next to me as Bridget laughed, "Und dies ist das Ergebnis. **And this is the result."**

"Berg kletternd? **Mountain climbing?"** Landa repeated skeptically, "Das ist, wie Sie Ihren Bein-berg verletzt haben, der klettert?**That's how you injured your leg-mountain climbing?"**

"Glaubt, dass es oder nicht, ja es ist**. Believe it or not, yes it is." **Bridget continued to laugh as Landa's lips curled into an amused smile.

Suddenly he burst out in laughter and stumbled away into another group, hiding his face in his arm and sniffling. We stood there dumbly as Landa laughed. His laughter wasn't one who had just heard a funny joke; this was something else, something different. Bridget's lips turned into a thin line as we waited for Landa to come back over. She was indeed a fantastic actor. I brushed my hair away from my shoulders as Landa came back over, disguising his amusement with a straight face. I frowned.

"Vergeben Sie mich, fraulen. Ich bedeute nicht, über Ihr Unglück zu lachen. Klettert es Gerecht-berg? Ich bin neugierig fraulen, hätte was je Sie zwingen können, so eine tollkühne Bemühung zu unternehmen? **Forgive me, fraulen. I don't mean to laugh at your misfortune. It's just-mountain climbing? I'm curious fraulen, what could have ever compelled you to undertake such a foolhardy endeavor?"**

Bridget gave a small huff, her annoyance clearly etched in her face.

"Gut ich werde es nicht wieder machen, kann ich Ihnen das erzählen**. Well, I shan't be doing it again, I can tell you that." **She gave a twitch as Landa looked down at her cast, clearly dismissing her. I eyed the man again, something was going wrong…

"Jener Wurf schaut so frisch wie mein alter Onkel Gustav an. Wann kletterten Sie dieser Berg, gestern Abend? **That cast looks as fresh as my old Uncle Gustav. When were you climbing this mountain, last night?" **

I froze and looked to Aldo who was looking around the room. I was the only one who knew German…Bridget gave a nod of her head.

"Guter Augeoberst…es ist gestern Morgen geschehen**. Good eye Colonel…it happened yesterday morning."**

"Und, wo in Paris dieser Berg ist**. And where in Paris is this mountain?" **Landa's voice dropped into a low tone as he looked Bridget in the eye. She stood up straighter and let out a breath. I moved forward a bit as I felt the knife hidden in my dress rub against my skin. This man wasn't talking, he was interrogating. He suddenly smiled and gripped Bridget's arms, she flinched, "Nein ichmen, hänselnd nur Sie, fraulein, kennen Sie mich. Ich hänsle rau. **No, I'm just teasing you, fraulein, you know me. I tease rough."**

Landa turned to us and I quickly gave a polite smile and backed up into Donny slowly. His eyes hardened when they met mine.

"So wer sind Ihre drei Eskorten**? So who are your three escorts?"**

Bridget gave a relieved smile as she walked up to Aldo.

"ich bin ängstlich keiner drei sprechen ein Wort des Deutsch. Sie sind Freunde der Mine von Italien. Dies ist ein wunderbarer Italiener stuntman, Enzo Gorlomi** I'm afraid neither three speak a word of German. They're friends of mine from Italy. This is a wonderful Italian stuntman, Enzo Gorlomi." **Bridget wrapped her arm through Aldo's and smiled as Landa smiled at Aldo, "Ein sehr talentierter Kameramann, Antonio Margheriti. **A very talented cameraman, Antonio Margheriti." **She motioned to Donny who only pinched his fingers together in the Italian way and squinted his eyes, "Und der Kameraassistent von Antonio Dominick Decocco. **And Antonio's camera assistant Dominick Decocco."** Omar did the same as Donny, Bridget gestured to me, "Und selbstverständlich, dies ist Rhiannon Tchaikovsky, mein neuer Protegé. Herr, dies ist ein alter Freund, Oberst Hans Landa von dem SS** and of course, this is Rhiannon Tchaikovsky, my new protégé. Gentleman, this is an old friend, Colonel Hans Landa of the SS."**

I stared at Landa's champagne glass as he smiled proudly of himself. Aldo raised his eyebrows again.

"Bon journo." Aldo offered. I shook my head and bit my lip; this man was going to give us away. I stepped on Aldo's foot and shot him a warning look.

"Herr, es sind ein Vergnügen…, sowie Sie wieder Rhiannon sehend. Wo sind Sie gewesen? Hellstrom hat nach Ihnen vielmals gefragt. **Gentleman, it's a pleasure…as well as seeing you again Rhiannon. Where have you been? Hellstrom has asked about you many times." **

"Well…I've ist gewesen mit Bridget für einen Tag nach ich…ist zurückgekommen.** Well…I've been with Bridget for a day after I…came back."** I smiled politely, Landa simply nodded and turned his attention away from me.

"Die Freunde unseres geschätzten Sterns, der von allen od uns bewundert worden ist, dieses unverblümte Juwel unserer Kultur wird natürlich unter meinem persönlichen Schutz für die Zeitdauer ihres Aufenthalts sein. **The friends of our cherished star, admired by all of us, this outright jewel of our culture are naturally going to be under my personal protection for the duration of their stay."**

Aldo, Donny, Omar, Bridget and I stared at Landa as he gave a smug smile. I unhooked my arm from Donny's as Aldo cleared his throat.

"Gratz'ee. **Thank you**." He gave a nod. I cleared my throat.

"Ich bin ängstlich ich muss benutzen die Toilette, entschuldigt mich. **I'm afraid I need to use the restroom, excuse me." **I smiled and took a step forward. Landa suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed it, the grip he had on it was enough to tear my skin in half. I gulped

"Wenn ich Sie nicht wieder sehe, der unglücklich wäre dann Auf Wiedersehen Rhiannon vorläufig. ** If I do not see you again, which would be unfortunate, then goodbye Rhiannon for now."** He pulled me closer, the irises in his eyes retractred, "Schutze Zoller hat gesucht Sie ebenso. **Schutze Zoller has been looking for you as well."**

"Ach, gut vielen Danke Oberst Landa. Ich hoffe, Sie durch das Ende von heute Abend zu sehen. **Oh, well thank you Colonel Landa. I hope to see you by the end of tonight."** I walked away slowly as Landa turned back to Aldo and asked him to repeat his name. My mind was blank; I could barely hear people whisper about me as I made my way up the stairs to where a door was. This had been a terrible idea.

I continued up the stairs slowly, trying to regain my composure as I spotted the back door where no doubt Shoshanna and her husband Marcel were. It was odd, when I first came here I had hated Shoshanna because she was in Dieter's words 'French and a traitor'. But now here I was working alongside her like an old friend as we strived to reach our goals. She still slightly resented me of course, _I had been_ in the Nazi army but I couldn't blame her. I smiled politely at three girls as they crowded around a Private dressed in an impeccably white uniform; they just frowned and turned up their noses.

I could break their spines in half the little-

"Rhiannon?"

I stilled as I brushed against one of the German girls as a voice sounded next to my shoulder. The girls whispered something and walked away as I turned around slowly. Dieter stood before me in a pristine white suit, his soft smile curved on his lips as his chestnut hair fell rebelliously away from the gel.

No.

Dieter was dead in the basement with Hugo, Wicki and Archie…this couldn't be…it just couldn't be him…

"Rhia, Sie sind zurück! **Rhia, you're back**!"

"…Frederick…"

Frederick's bright face broke out into a blinding smile as the fog cleared from my mind; Dieter's face was slowly washed away and replaced with Frederick's as the Private stepped towards me.

"Ach sind mein Gott, Sie kein Geist, während jeder sagt, dass Sie sind! Ich sorgte so, als Buttz zurückgekommen ist, sagend dass sie Sie entführt haben! **Oh my god, you're not a ghost as everyone says you are ! I was so worried when Buttz came back saying that they kidnapped you!" **Frederick rushed forward, throwing his arms around me and holding me tightly against him. My eyes travelled to where the Basterds were. Bridget was still conversing with Landa. I wrapped my arms around Frederick's neck and pulled him closer, closing my eyes and inhaling his fresh scent. No matter how much I hated these men, Frederick was different to me…more human. He released me softly and smiled as he went to kiss my cheek. I smiled and stepped away as an _Oberst_ walked by.

"Wie ist es Ihnen gegangen, Frederick? Ich entschuldige mich jenen Tag für Verabschieden von Ihnen nicht… **How have you been, Frederick? I apologize that day for not saying goodbye to you…"**

"Ich bin gut…ich kann nicht tadeln Sie gewesen, obwohl…Sie nicht viel von einem auf Wiedersehen Person sind, die ich gekommen ist, zu erkennen** I've been good…I can't blame you though…you're not much of a goodbye person I've come to realize."** He smiled and straightened his uniform, "Rhiannon…there's something I need to tell you….about Herr Hellstrom…"

I nodded and looked down at my shoes.

"I know, Frederick…I got word of it today…tragedy isn't it?"

"Tragedy?" Frederick looked at me oddly before sighing and pulling me into him again, I noticed movement on the other side of the door where Shoshanna and Marcel were at, "How long are you staying after the show? I would very much like it if you joined me and Goebbels back at his place for a drink."

_None of us will be here after the movie, Frederick._

"I'd love that." I smiled, Frederick smiled widely back and looked down at the cinema, "…I should get going now though…I came with a friend."

"Really? Who?" Frederick's head snapped back around to me, his light eyes blazed with green curiosity. I smiled inside.

"A very famous camera man…he's Italian…" we stared at each other for a second before I giggled, "They make good pizza."

Frederick laughed loudly before nodding to himself and turning and kissing my cheeks soflty again.

"It's wonderful to see your beautiful face Rhiannon. Meet me…here, when it's over."

"I'll see you then, Frederick." I nodded, leaning against the railing and watching him go down the stairs and slink through the crowd. I sighed and bit my lip as my throat tightened. After tonight, there would be no 'meeting for drinks'. I was a Basterd, I was born a Basterd, I'd die a Basterd…I'd always be one.

"L'ami du vôtre**? Friend of yours?"**

I shifted weight on my hips to find Shoshanna walking out of the back room, champagne glass in hand with a killer red dress on. She joined me on the railing and looked out into the crowd. A thin black veil covered her face, hiding the smirk that was graced upon ruby red lips.

"Un vieux l'un…tout est à sa place**. An old one…is everything in place?"**

"Oui, tous il y a de faire est tout le monde obtient à l'intérieur..** Yes, all there is to do is get everyone inside."** She tapped a manicured red nail on the silver rail, her eyes flashed over to me, "Oui, tous il y a de faire est tout le monde obtient à l'intérieur? **I trust Raine is ready with his two men?"**

The world seemed to spin as I savored her words. Donny and Omar had bombs strapped to their legs along with Aldo. I had watched the Lieutenant hand out the death sentence to the two; I had watched them strap them to their legs with a grin on their faces. My only father was leaving me alone. Donny was supposed to take Utivich back to Boston with him so the Little Man could get back to that journalist job and Donny was…god, Donny was supposed to just _live_. Then I was…well I was supposed to reside somewhere peaceful with Hugo.

But that was then…

"Ils Sont tout prêt. **They're all ready." **My voice came out tight as I saw Landa smile and take Donny and Omar's seat numbers, "Aldo apprécie votre Sho-Emmanuelle de coopération. C'est le temps que cette guerre a terminé…et aucun de nous aurait pu le faire si vous n'aviez pas été environ. Nous vous remercions autant de**. Aldo appreciates your cooperation Sho-Emmanuelle. It's time this war ended…and none of us could have done it if you had not been around. We thank you so much."**

"Vous Fait souhaite le faire hors vivant**? Do you wish to make it out alive?"** She turned to face me, her obscured face added depth to her words, "Or fait veut vous mourir? **Or do you want to die?"**

"A ce point que je ne soigne pas véritablement. **At this point I truly don't care."** I pushed away from the railing as Landa handed Donny and Omar's ticket back, "I'd va mieux. Vous remercier encore. **I'd better go. Thank you again."**

Shoshanna just nodded slightly as I descended the steps quickly. My eyes swept over the crowd, easily pinpointing Frederick as he conversed with Goebbels and another man. I shook my head as I made my way back to Donny's side again. Landa smiled at us…I hated him, I really did.

"Is it ready?" Donny whispered in my ear, I gave a small nod as I gripped his arm, "Good, here take this before we go…you'll need it. Don't look at it until your safe in the car with Smitty…I promised Hugo."

"Hugo?"

Donny ignored me as he pressed a small bag into my purse inconspicuously as Landa turned to us. I smiled.

"-bene, ciò non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile di trovare, arrivederci. -**well, that shouldn't be too difficult to find, goodbye**." Landa finished saying as he downed his champagne, he turned to me again, "Arivederci. **Goodbye, Rhiannon."**

"Arrive_derici_, Oberst Landa**. Good**_**bye**_**, Colonel Landa." **I smiled back as Donny and Omar led us away from the trio. I looked back as Landa conversed with Aldo and Bridget, I smirked. Finally a chance to see Aldo nervous and we have to go and do some mission.

"Bathroom to the left." Donny whispered as we headed to the big doors. I nodded and unhooked my arm, "Be quick, wait for us out here."

"I'm giving you twenty." I whispered back as I stopped and went the other way through the crowd and towards the ladies room. Donny let out a laugh before disappearing with Omar.

I walked quickly down the hall, keeping my eyes low as I dug into my purse for the timer that was to set off another miniature explosive on the locks in the theatre so nobody could get out…one of Shoshanna's brilliant ideas. I brushed past a couple and burst into the clean bathroom.

"Hallo." I stuttered as a woman screamed in surprised at my sudden intrusion. She laughed and turned away from the mirror as she leaned against her stall door. I blinked and reached for the gun in my dress, "Oh, hallo Francesca…long time no see."

"Rhiannon!" Goebbels interpreter replied happily as she adjusted her gown for the evening. Her sickening perfume washed over me. I quickly locked the door behind me and tossed my purse over my shoulder. Francesca blinked as I pulled the gun from my hip, "Rhiannon…what is going on?"

"Shut up you lazy pig." I growled, pointing the gun at her, "I have no time for your stupid games. I know you speak English as well as the other two so listen up."

Francesca eyed me as I heard the theatre men calling to close the door quickly. She inched towards her bag. I fired. The glass shattered behind her and she screamed, dropping to the floor and crawling under the sink. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her and crouched down as far as this plastic dress would allow me.

"So here's the deal, Mondino…I'm going to, along with my friends, burn the cinema to the ground with Hitler, Goebbels and the other big three men in it…I'm also hoping to burn you as well. You and I both know that I am not kidding, you and I also both know that even though I am young and did not particularly rank amongst the Nazi's, I am higher than Frederick yes?" I waved the gun in her face as I unhooked my purse and took out all the chains. They clinked and crashed in the tiny bathroom, "You see these? All of my friends, killed, by your damn 'brigade'. Now, I know what you must be thinking…but I don't really give a crap about what your traitorous mind is thinking…if you could think at all."

"I'm a traitor?" Francesca screeched, getting up from under the sink and jabbing a finger at me as I stood up as well, "You're the one that was with Dieter Hellstrom!"

"Yes well, the past is the past and so on…" I cocked the gun and pointed it at her stomach, "unfortunately you won't be able to look on _your_ past anymore."

"What."

Bullets pieced through Francesca's slim frame as if she were nothing but paper. Blood splattered behind her and onto the sink as she collapsed on the floor. There was a scream and a stall door blew open as a small German girl burst out. She stared at me…I fired at her as well.

I pulled Francesca's body and the other girls' body into a corner as I heard the beginning of the movie sound throughout the halls. I smiled, Donny and Omar should be well into their plan by now. I tucked the gun away into my purse and pulled out the miniature device I would use. I opened the window in the bathroom and peered out, the cool French air hit me in the face and I smiled, tonight would be the night Hitler died.

I leaned against the wall and waited for Donny's cue, nothing could go wrong…if it did…well, Shoshanna still had her plan that nobody knew about, I looked up at the clock in the bathroom. Marcel would have locked the doors by now, then he would have taken his place behind the screen waiting for his wife's cue as well. My heart thumped in my chest as I stepped over the bodies and went to unlock the door. I dropped a small detonator into the trashcan and stepped out into the hallway.

Everybody was in the theatre by now, the hallways were more vacant than ever. I bent down and undid my shoes, throwing them into the bathroom and relocking it. I crept around the corner and stifled a gasp as Aldo stood in the middle of the room sipping champagne. I crouched behind a plant and ripped part of the dress off so I could move easier. I stuck the hair pieces into the plant as well and managed to hide it all beneath the soil. I peeked around the green leaves, eying the guards at the entrance as they watched Aldo then looked outside in boredom. I waved my hands as Aldo spotted me, he blinked.

_Okay? _I mouthed to him, Aldo simply sipped his champagne and then nodded with a flick of his head.

I shifted and held up the device as the guards turned away once again. He nodded slightly again. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up as I timed my escape to where Donny and Omar were currently walking down a long hallway at. Aldo looked around 'nonchalantly' and then locked eyes with me.

_Get 'em._

I ran across the floor quietly as the guards turned around back to outside. I slammed up against the far wall as Omar came over and threw me a smaller gun. I peeked around the corner, Aldo was still standing there, the guards hadn't noticed. I followed Omar quietly around a corner as Donny continued to strip off his black jacket to reveal a really well fitted white collared long-sleeved…shirt. I nodded as Donny threw me a miniature gun to wrap around my wrist. I smiled.

"You know, these could have come in handy like, when we started here."

"You're tellin' me." Donny grunted as he adjusted his shirt and slipped into the bathroom, I looked to Omar.

"He planting the bomb in there?"

"Change of plans apparently." Omar shrugged as Donny came back out. He eyed me and then a grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"I gotta plan…go to Shoshanna and wait for the signal. When Omar and I burst in, hit the locks and run out through the attic and out the window." He grinned as he straightened his hair, I blinked.

"…I'm guessing this will all be your doing?"

"Right." Donny smiled then his eyes widened as he motioned to a waiter turning around the corner. He bent down and kissed my lips swiftly, his warm breath ghosted over me and I felt tingles shoot through my spine. I smiled against his mouth as I shoved him away. He grinned, "Wait for the signal."

"Hurry. Good luck you two. Love you both."

I took off down the hallway, passing the waiter and getting a double-look as my ripped off dress trailed after me. I sprinted up the private stairway to Shoshanna's film room quickly, noticing how everything was purely quiet save for the sounds of the exploits on the screen. I stopped for a second to catch my breath as I heard a German troop shout out something in the movie accompanied by gunfire. I shook my head; Frederick's name would go down in history.

Frederick…

I slowed down as I got closer to the film room. Frederick was going to die tonight and if I survived…if I was the only one to survive…where was I to go? Dieter was gone, Hugo and Wicki were gone. Donny, Omar and Aldo were going to die in a matter of minutes…and hell to Landa…although Bridget…no, I wouldn't even _try_ to stay with her. I could always go with Uti somewhere then _try_ to leave as I _tried_ to live out the rest of my life. Everyone I had loved and cared about was dead or was going to be dead…all in a matter of days.

If I survived tonight.

I stopped as I came to Shoshanna's door; the film running was louder in here than I expected it to be. I knocked softly and looked around me, trying to hear if anyone was coming up. I knocked again impatiently as I heard another gun fight on the screen.

"Shoshanna! Emmanuelle!" I whispered urgently as the German troops watching the movie clapped at a part. I knocked again, "Shoshanna! It's me, Rhiannon!"

RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT.

My hand hesitated over the door as my blood went cold…that wasn't in the movie. I shouldered into the door harshly, it was locked. I looked around me again as I took a step back and kicked the door open. The door flung open into the film room and I stepped inside. The room stunk of blood and gun smoke. I put a hand over my mouth as my eyes landed on Shoshanna's crumpled body near her projector. Her red dress had holes in her stomach as she lay gasping for her life. Her head turned towards me, our eyes met. Shoshanna just sighed and turned her head away as her hand fell from her side. I moved forward and stopped as my foot connected with something soft.

"Frederick!" I cried out as I followed the starch white suit up and landed on a face. I dropped to my knees next to his fading body, running my fingers through his chestnut hair. His soft brown eyes gazed into my face as his fingers trembled over mine. I let out a sob, "Oh, Frederick…what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I love you." He coughed as he slouched in my grip, I nodded, "Rhia…you have to…understand…please…I love…you…"

"I love you too." I looked up as the screen began to go blurry from the projector. Frederick sighed and closed his eyes as I reached into the purse at my side, "Please be better in the next life, I know you didn't mean this. You're such a sweet man, Frederick."

I let Frederick's body fall from my arms as I stood up and waited for the new film to play. I watched Frederick's face on the screen begin to skip and blur even more. I watched across the way at Box one where the Fuhrer was currently supposed to be sitting. All I had to do now was wait for Donny and Omar to come in blasting their guns…I looked around La Gammar through the projector's square hole. I was going to miss France; I was going to miss this. I looked back to Frederick's dead body then back to his fading face on the screen. A few people in the audience stood up and began to shout and look to where I was at; I just stared at Box one as the film suddenly stopped. Shoshanna's face appeared on the screen. Goebell's stood up in Box one and began to scream obscenities.

"**Who wants to send a message to Germany****!"** Shoshanna's clear face rang out throughout the theatre; I smiled cruelly and held my finger over the button as Shoshanna laughed on screen, "**I have a message for Germany! That you are all going to die."**

I eyed the door opening in Box One as Donny's distinct face peeked through then disappeared.

"**And I want you to look deep into the face of the Jew that is going to do it!****"** I nodded as I saw a flicker behind the screen, Marcel was ready, "**Marcel…Burn it down****."**

I pressed down on the trigger as the screen lit up in flames, the red and yellow licked their way up the screen as Shoshanna laughed in the film. Women and men screamed loudly as gunshots rang out in Box One. I watched Donny and Omar open fire into Hitler and Goebbels…I looked back to Frederick's body, I would him have died like this, not by Donny's hand. I chucked the remote into the running crowds as they crammed to the locked and barricaded doors. I chucked the gun into the fast growing flames as they burned the Nazi building down. I heard an explosion and looked to find Donny standing alone as the balcony began to shake and collapse. I screamed as Donny jumped back to the door.

"DONNY!"

I watched helplessly as smoke flew up in front of me and forced me to turn around and choke on smoke. I risked one glance back and found fire covering the hole. I tripped and stumbled out the door as the screams echoed behind me. I fell to my knees and gazed at Shoshanna's burning body; I reached forward and tugged on Frederick's shoulder. He didn't move.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I got up again and took off through the halls as another bomb exploded somewhere in the bathrooms.

I didn't know how I got outside, I couldn't remember how I ran past the guards and into the smoke filled streets of Paris as the Kino burnt down behind me. I don't remember crying and collapsing in an alley as sobs racked through my body. But I do remember reaching into my purse and pulling out the satchel Donny had shoved in there earlier.

I coughed into my hand as people came out of their stores and houses to stare at the growing fire. All those holes in Frederick, Omar hadn't been standing next to Donny when I heard the first bomb…I squeezed my eyes shut as I let out a bloodcurdling, grief filled scream. I couldn't describe what I was feeling. Aldo was dead, Omar was dead, Donny was dead, Frederick was dead, Hicox was dead, Wicki was dead, Hugo was dead and Dieter was dead…I had nothing left. I opened my eyes as I unraveled the pouch and let the objects fall into my lap as I wiped my eyes, spreading my makeup slightly.

A chain, ring and slip of paper fell into my lap softly. I picked up the paper as I picked up the ring in my other hand; it shimmered and danced in the fire embers that were rising into the sky. I opened the note to find Hugo's messy scrawl. I sank into the ground.

Rhia,

I'm dead by now if you haven't seen me yet. Donny better have given this to you, I asked him to. You're a underwal person to be around, sorry I didn't stay alive so you could go home with me and make sure I stayed out of trouble along with Wicki. You showed me that even though I hated everyone in the world that I was okay. God only knows how much I longed to keep you forever, for you to keep saying that…but I don't believe in God, not anymore. I miss you.

Don't die in this Operation, I need you to survive until you're at least my age. Aldo wants this too, we all do. Ich liebe dich Rhiannon, I want to meet you when you're older again. There's a ring I bought and wanted to give to you but never got the chance. I would have married you, much to Aldo's and Donny's anger but I would have. Donny's going to take care of you all right? That damned Jew better, I'm not above kicking his ass in the afterlife. So take the ring, my tags my pride. You were all that ever mattered to me. Ich liebe dich.

Hugo Stiglitz

I stared at the ring in my hand as I tucked the paper away. I would have said yes, I would have said yes to anything he'd have offered. I slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I lifted the chain that had fallen and gently turned it in my hands as I slowly got up and walked into the slightly crowded street. I already had Hugos' chain along with Wicki's over my neck. I tilted the silver tag and stopped walking in the street.

Donny J. Donowitz.

Sergeant. 3001458

My fingers ran over the grooves of Donny's name as I unclasped the chain and fitted it around my neck along wit the others. I stood in the middle of the street watching the flames go up higher into the sky. I took a deep breath as a French woman screamed and yelled for someone to put out the fire. I looked down to my dirty hands then back up to the building…the mission was completed…after so long we were done. Hitler was dead, Goebbel's was dead…

BEEP. BEEP.

I spun around to find an army truck glaring down at me as it puffed fumes into my face. I blinked as a Nazi hopped out and began to stalk towards me. I stood still, an ever growing smile swept across my face. He stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"Hands up!" he ordered, pulling out a gun and aiming it at me. I raised them obediently as another man hopped down from the truck as well with a sack in hand.

"Bag it."

I frowned. Bag me? I wasn't some toy they could just toss around. I lowered my hands as the men eyed me viciously. Nobody knew my face; nobody knew who I was here. Not anymore. The first officer stepped into the light and I stilled. The Russian, Karnofsky, aimed the gun at my head as the remaining crowds around me filtered away. I spit at the ground.

"What's the point of this?"

"Landa ordered you to a base. Got your captain and Little Man in chains sittin' and talking." Karnofsky replied as the second Nazi crept around me cautiously. I blinked. Aldo and Uti were alive. I stepped forward.

"Just what do you think you're playing a-AGH!"

I let out a shrill scream as the brown bag slid over my head and tightened around my throat. The Nazi struggled against me as I screamed and kicked against his arms. I was dimly aware of me being handed over to another pair of arms then being hauled onto a truck and forced to sit down. I felt sharp metal cuffs cut into my skin as I felt the truck pull away and down the road. I couldn't see a thing through this thing but I remained still despite the strong urge to flee. Aldo and Utivich were safe, that's all that mattered now. I felt a man slide in next to me and bump my shoulders harshly. I growled but kept still.

I must have dozed off somehow because the next thing I knew I was being roughly manhandled out of the truck and thrown onto the rough concrete as my feet slipped in the rain. I was dragged haphazardly into a warm building which stank of pride and Germans. I took a deep breath through the bag as I was forced over to a table, my hip jutted into it harshly and I heard the clanks of bottles clinging together for a moment. I let out a pained groan as the bag was ripped from my head. I took a breath of air as I stared down into a light brown tabletop. My eyes trailed the phone cord I was leaning over to a pair of powerful looking hands.

Landa.

"Well, well, well…look who has joined us." he gave a wide grin and waved to the Nazi's to unchain me and forced me into the third chair. I looked around as they went away, Landa got up and began to pace as he talked into a microphone.

Joy couldn't express my feelings when I saw Aldo and Utivich around me. Uti smiled my way as he leaned against a pillar. Aldo gave me a curt nod then went back to staring at Landa as he unbuttoned his suit bowtie. i gave a sigh of relief and closed my eyes as Aldo leaned into me.

"Did they-?"

"Done." I nodded back, looking up at him as I rubbed some circulation into my wrists, "It's over…we don't even need Landa anymore so to speak."

"Good." Aldo gave me a once over, his eyes straying on the ring which was resting perfectly on my finger, "You look nice."

"-anything that I've done in my guise as an SS Colonel was sanctioned by the OSS as a necessary evil establishment cause of the Germans….and it was my placement of Lieutenant Raine's dynamite of Hitler and Geobells' opera box-"

"What the hell is he going on about?" I asked Aldo as Uti gave a sigh behind me and slumped even further into the wall. Aldo just rolled his eyes and Utivich sipped his wine as Landa directed something at us. I blinked…damn this guy could really go on forever…

"-do you have all that sir?" Landa finished into the mic. He wore the biggest smile ever, "And I look forward to seeing you face to face as well sir…Lieutenant Raine? He is right here sir."

Landa walked forward and handed Aldo the mic before moving away. Aldo took the damned thing and held it up to his ear. I crossed my legs and watched Aldo.

"Yes sir." He cleared his throat and waited as the Operator talked to him. I smiled as he gave a small microscopic smirk. He nodded as he finished, "Yes sir."

Aldo put the mic back away and handed it to Landa who just simply smiled and nodded in happiness. I turned to Aldo as Landa conversed with his men about getting a truck ready.

"What do we do?"

"Kill 'em both." Aldo shrugged, passing it off as something else as Landa turned back to us.

"Shall we head out then?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12.**

The truck ride was silent…save for the constant ramblings from Landa about how the Kino Operation would have went by now up front with the driver. We were well into some forest waiting until we reached the boundary lines Aldo talked about. From there we would most likely kill Landa and the driver or just take Landa hostage. Right now I think Landa was aiming to be our hostage. We were still in our party clothes, or what was left of them, and were bound to make it look like we were prisoners should we come across any other army Nazi vehicles.

I leaned against Uti's shoulder as Aldo tried to ignore the stench of blood on us. I bumped heads with Uti as we ran over a bump and slowed down. Landa was talking to his driver loudly as he undid the fold to let us out from the truck. I blinked as dim sunlight filtered through and hit me in the face softly. Landa's driver, Hermann, helped us down and lead us a bit ways away from the truck as Landa caught up, holding Aldo's beloved knife, his German knife and a gun. I stood next to Uti as Hermann undid my bonds. Landa handed Aldo the pitch black gun who only check the ammo then stared at Landa as he handed him the German knife.

"I am officially surrendering myself over to you, Lieutenatn Raine." Landa smiled as Aldo tucked the knife away. I folded my arms as Uti rubbed his wrists for a moment, "We're your prisoners."

I scoffed, noone should sound so happy to merealy be a 'prisoner'. Granted, Landa still thought we were 'playing' along with him but still…seriously? I touched Hugo's dog tag and looked up to the sky.

"How 'bout my knife?" Aldo prodded, Landa chuckled slightly then reached into his leather coat for Aldo's beautiful silver knife. It gleamed as Landa handed it to him in the casings. "Thank ya very much…Colonel. Utivich, cuff colonel's hands behind his back. Rhia, guard that Nazi driver"

Uti moved forward to cuff Landa as I twisted Hermann's hand behind his back softly. Landa shifted as Uti cuffed him.

"Is that really necessary?"

"'M a slave to appearences." Aldo answered back as he re-checked the black gun then inconspicuously pointed it at Hermann. He nodded to me. I stepped back, releasing the German and moved to stand next to Landa as a shot rang out. Hermann's body flew away from us and dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Aldo reloaded the pistol and gave Uti his knife, "Scalp Hermann."

"A-Are you mad?" Landa cried out as Uti went to Hermann's body. I gripped Landa's cuffs, pulling his hands up higher as the colonel looked to Aldo then to Hermann, "Oh my god! I made a deal with you gentleman for that man's life!"

Aldo smiled and twisted from side to side for a monet.

"Yeah, we made that deal but they don't give a fuck 'bout him. They need you."

"You'll be shot for this!" Landa yelled, I smiled and pulled his hands up a bit higher.

"Nah, I don' think so. More like chewed out, but I've been chewed out before." Aldo gave another smile, "You know, Utivich 'n myself heard that deal that you made with the Brass…'n the award 'night…I'd make that deal. How 'bout you Utivich? You make that deal?"

"I'd make that deal." Uti nodded as he scalped Hermann, his black gloves glistened slightly from a stray blood drop, "You make that deal, Rhia?"

"Hell yeah I would." I grinned, snarling as Landa gave a helpless outburst of rage.

"I don't blame ya. Damn good deal." Aldo nodded forcefully as he turned back to Landa, "and that purty little nest ya' feathered for yerself…well, if yer willin' to barbeque the whole hot command…I suppose that's worth some consideration. But I do have one question…when you get to that little place on Nantuckett Island…I'm betcha you gonna take off that handsome lookin' SS uniform of yours, ain't 'cha?"

I smiled and my mind drifted back to when I was rejoined with the Basterds…this all depended on Landa's mind now. Landa locked eyes with Aldo for a minute as his lip twitched in uncertainty. Aldo gave a lsight nod.

"That's what I thought. Now that I can't abide…how 'bout you Utivich you abide?"

"Not one damn bit sir." Uti pulled the scalp off Hermann with a swift rip.

"I mean," Aldo leaned in next to Landa's ear, his voice was low, "my way, you'd wear that goddamned uniform for the rest of yer pecker-suckin' life…but I don't wear any practical on me and at some point yer gonna have to take it off..."

Aldo tookout Landa's German knife and raised it to his forehead.

"So, I'm gonna give a li'l somethin' you can't take off."

He pushed up Landa's colonel hat with the knife until his forehead showed. I let Landa go as Aldo forced him onto the ground, Uti helped and we watched with glee as Aldo carved the swastika into his forehead. Blood trailed down the German's temple and head in a mighty gush as Aldo pressed another line to the side. Landa gripped the dirt in his hands as his legs kicked out. His screams echoed through the forest loudly. Landa gave a pained growl as Aldo finished his work.

Aldo sat back with Uti and me croding around him, staring down at the Colonel's head.

"You know somethin'...I think this just might be my masterpiece."

Uti and I nodded as Aldo tucked the knife back into it's smooth sheath. Aldo justted out his chin proudly as he stood up over the stunned Nazi on the ground, he took a deep breath.

"Would you please escort this Colonel into the back?" Aldo looked around him as Uti and I forced the man to his feet. Uti was standing by Aldo when I came back to them.

Aldo wrapped an arm around my shoulders, squeezing softly as I leaned into his side. I sighed.

"Utivich, son. start the car, we're goin' home."

* * *

What do people do after the war? Do they go back to being the same man or woman that they were before? Would they remain the same warrior? Would they wake up at night grasping for a gun and dry leaves that wasn't there? Would they stop every day when they spot the gun lying on the counter top? Would they remember what they did, or would they block it out? Where would they go? Home? What was home? Home was with your men, your comrades and your commander. Home was waking up in the middle of the night to see your comrades still around you…alive.

I didn't have a home, not anymore.

When Aldo, Utivich and I arrived in theU.S. had been bombarded with reporters, photographers and the whole damned media. Landa had been taken away but we could care less what the government did to the Nazi, we had marked him; we were satisfied.

I could remember stepping off that plane two years ago still dressed in a torn and bloodied dress with dog tags bumping against my collarbone along with a lone necklace. Aldo had tucked me under his arm and tugged me through the throngs of people as I locked hands with Utivich and pulled him along as well.

Then there had been those giant conferences regarding our missions. Those had scared me so much I had reverted back to pure German for a month and spoke no other language. I could remember walking up to that podium and trying to smooth my hair and the newly ironed clothes. I had to tell the translator of my time in the German army and who I was. I was more scared of that crowd of people than I had ever been in my life.

Aldo spoke of the Operation to the world, getting medals upon medals for it as well as Uti and me. I had listened to him speak of his men, his exploits and the other cooperatives inEuropethat helped them. Aldo told the stories of his men and their bravery in the war…he told the world of how I was his daughter and how I was the wife of Hugo Stiglitz. He had looked so much different. Long gone was the brave, cocky Tennesee man from the war. The man that stood in his place, in his skin, was a man of perfect posture, witty remarks, and not one trace of an annoying accent.

Lieutenant Aldo 'The Apache' Raine was gone.

U. Aldo Raine from the Second world War stood in place. I was finally looking at my father…but…I missed the strong man I had first met in that old house inFrance.

I had watched Aldo shave his face, his trademark Apache beard fell to the ground at his feet and became dust in the wind. I had watched him fold his War clothes and put them in a bag as he changed into his military clothing.

Utivich had changed as well. Uti wasn't normal after we got back…he just wasn't the same. The entire plane ride back he kept shifting in his seat looking out the window with his brows pushed together. Aldo had to spike his drink after an hour so he could sleep.

When we got back I had crept into his hotel room and curled up besides him as he stared at the ceiling with those electric blue eyes. Uti had grown silent, nearly mute when the conferences started. I was right there with him though; every loud sound or sudden movement made us flinch or reach for the gun that wasn't at our hips. The War had shaken hi to the core. Uti and I had been inseparable though, obsessingly so during those times.

But then the conferences, the photos, articles and magazines came to an end.

Utivich had gone back to see his family inNew Yorkbefore he got cold feet and ran.

Aldo wanted me to go back home with him, to live on some far off farm to be with my real mother…to finally have a safe and secure life…I agreed. I began my new life with my mother and father.

No longer were we in the army, no longer could I call him Lieutenant. No longer was I Rhiannon Tchaikovsky or Rhiannon Raine. I was Rhiannon Stiglitz, daughter of Aldo Raine and wife of Hugo Stiglitz.

I had turned twenty a month ago, now it was the day before New Year's. I was out in the field behind our house as Aldo read the paper on the porch and Maria cleaned the front patio. I was messing with a stick I had found a while ago, sharpening it with a long, silver knife slowly as I stared up into the sky. A lone luger gun lay next to my hip that once belonged to a kind and sweet Austrian man a few years ago.

That was another thing that had been brought up to the media's attention. Where were the bodies of our fallen brothers? For twelve days the army pin-pointed where our men laid in death over inFrance. Hugo, Wicki, Archie, and Bridget's bodies were recovered easily as well as…identifying, Shoshanna's body. Omar…Omar had an empty casket but we knew he was there in spirit. Donny's body…strangely, wasn't found in the theatre when our men scavenged it. Kagan, Sakowitz, Zimmerman and Hirschberg's bodies were harder to find and dig up but we got them back eventually. There had been a grand burial inWashingtonD. after they were recovered.

That was the last time I saw Utivich.

We were free now, free because we were safe…but we weren't truly safe or free, not us. I had nightmares of getting killed, of killing everyone myself. I had nightmares of twisted-garbled faces laughing down at me.

I opened my eyes as I heard boots crunching over soft grass. I gave a smile as Aldo stood looking down at me softly, he held out a hand and helped me up as I grabbed the gun and tossed the stick away.

"You've got a call inside."

"From who?"

I frowned as I followed Aldo into the house and then into the kitchen where the phone was resting on the table. Aldo took a seat as I picked up the phone, twisting the cord in my fingers.

"Hello?"

"Rhiannon Tchaikovsky?" a rough male voice answered back. I cleared my throat.

"It's Stiglitz." I raised an eyebrow, "Who's asking?"

"Your father's commander and your higher up." He responded, I held the phone out to Aldo so he could listen as well, "I'm calling in behalf of your Operation two years ago. My apologies that it's taken so long to reach you but the President would like to formally thank you."

I stared at Aldo as he stared at the phone.

"Why now?" he spoke up, there was a shuffling of papers on the other end.

"The Nazi Colonel you…brought to America has received word somehow of a Brigade that's reforming in Germany…trying to rebuild the Reich again. There's a lot of uprisings for it and he wants you to inform our men on how to deal with this…"

"When?"

"Today. You fly out and meet the President tomorrow or the day after…oh, and Lieutenant Raine? I'd like to have a private word if you don't mind."

Aldo motioned for me to go upstairs and start packing as he took over the conversation. I dragged an old duffel bag down from my closet and began to throw clothes into it. This was…weird. Why, after all this time, is he contacting us? And why does he need Aldo to talk to the men? Granted, this was the President but still, why now? Why us again? My mind briefly flitted to Utivich inNew York. Would they contact him as well? He was in the Operation all the way. I sighed and reached into my closet for a jacket, it didn't make sense.

Wicki's jacket fell into my hands as I tugged on it.

I rqn my hands over the soft material as I sat back on my bed, it seemed so long ago…I shook my head and slipped the jacket into the bag as I pulled on some jean pants that fit me well. I jumped as a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in…"

Aldo came through with a bag on his shoulder as two other men in pitch black suits followed. I slowly slipped the bag around my shoulders as I pocketed the small gun in the middle of my back.

"Aldo what's-"

"Looks like we didn't have much of a choice." He interrupted, he jerked his head to the men, "They'll be escortin' us."

"…Lucky us."

Aldo gave an amused snort and I followed after him down the stairs and to the kitchen where Maria hugged and kissed us goodbye. We loaded into a small black van, a car that was dangerously close to the ones inFrance, and took off down the dirt road. I huddled against Aldo was the men talked into their small wrist walkie-talkies. I felt…angry. Aldo had his arm around me as the men in black stared.

"Who's tags are all those?" one asked as I tried to close my eyes.

"…why would you care?"

He just stared for a minute before finally turning away as I buried further into Aldo. It was happening all over again but this time it seemed like we were the enemies.

* * *

We were standing in a room, the only light we had was dying above our heads from the flickering lights. We were in a recruit bunk room, the beds were empty and the door was locked shut as we waited for the President. Aldo was re-dressed in an ill fitted uniform as was Utivich and me. Meet the President he had said, yeah right. Meet the fucking wall and gain nothing from this visit I say. I groaned in impatience and flopped back onto the bed as Aldo opened his eyes on the bunk next to me.

"This. Is. Annoying." I growled as Utivich sat up next to me.

Uti had arrived here a day earlier so I wasn't able to sleep for the past night because we just talked. The happiness went away when the waiting for the President began. The blue eyes man laughed at my annoyance.

"What exactly are we even here for Lieutenant?" Utivich asked, "I thought we had answered everything when we got back."

"It's a surprise Smithson." Aldo closed his eyes again, "Let it eat ya for a bit."

"Well I'm eaten down to the bone Aldo." I cut in as a door opened down the hall, "I'm a skeleton!"

"Go turn to ash."

"Why don't _you _go turn-"

"_ATTEN-HUT!" _

We jumped to our feet in unison as a man entered the room, holding the door open with his body as another man came in after. Our arms were raised in a tight salute…it felt odd. Aldo never required us to salute him, matter of fact he had hated it. My arm ached.

"At ease." The Officer smiled softly at us as a man in a light blue suit entered the room with grace and power.

Presdient Roosevelt had arrived.

He moved forwards slowly and shook Aldo's hand with great pride. Aldo shook it back and offered him one of his best from ear to ear.

"My apologies Lieutenant for taking so long. President's have no off days so it seems."

"Perfectly understandable Mr. President. Better late than never." Aldo nodded along asRooseveltclapped him on the shoulder. He turned and shook Utivich's hand as the blue eyed man gave a nervous him.

"I heard you're the one that got the last scalp from France…that true?"

"Y-yes sir…Got one hundred of them." Utivich releasedRoosevelt's hand as the President smiled fondly. He turned to me.

"…So you're the Apache's daughter and the famed German's wife…now I've _heard_ stories and I've heard you _tell_ them but…if I was your age and if I had been taken prisoner, tortured, then set free? I would have been a bawling mess."

"Oh, believe me I cried my heart out over there." I laughed as he shook my hand softly and let it go. Utivich's hand wrapped through mine for comfort as Roosevelt turned back to Aldo.

"Lieutenant Raine I understand you had two men carry out bombs with them? Contributing to the destruction of the theatre?"

"Yes sir. Donny Donowitz and Omar Ulmer."

"Well, then it's…relieving news to say that one of your men survived the fire but he's just been recovering his legs for the past year and a half."

We stilled and gaped as the President let the news sink into our minds. It couldn't be…two years ago…Omar's body had been destroyed…and Donny's…Donny's body had been…Donny…

"That can't be true…"

Aldo and Utivich stared at me as did the President. I shut my mouth and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"My-my apologies Mr. President, I didn't mean that _you_ were lying but…but….I'm sorry…"

"No, no I understand Child." He smiled and motioned for the Officer to go outside of the room, "I would have said the same thing. Bring the loudmouthed man in now; I think he's waited long enough."

I heard the small clicks of what could only be crutches across the floor before they stopped. I held my breath and closed my eyes as a figure's shadow loomed into the room. It's not real, it couldn't possibly be real.

"Donny."

I opened my eyes as I heard a deep rumbling laugh fill the room. There he was, in all his pride and glory stood Donny Donowitz.

His head was slightly bandaged up as well as his right leg. His left arm was wrapped in bandages but other than that he seemed perfect. He wore a pair of loose jeans that hung on his hips and a white wife beater that I had seen many times. He smiled wildly as Aldo went up, gripping his shoulder before just pulling him into a tight hug. Aldo's shoulders heaved forward a bit as he pulled away and shook Donny's good hand. Donny had a small tear in his eye.

"It's…damn ya Sergeant."

"It's good to see you too Aldo." Donny smiled as Utivich ran forward and hugged him for all that he was worth. Donny just hugged the Little Man back, "Same to you Uti'ch."

"Good to see you in one piece." Utivich clasped him on the shoulder as Donny's eyes trailed to me.

I stumbled forward and buried myself in Donny's chest as the larger man wrapped his arms around me tightly as I cried tears of joy into his shirt. He let his crutch fall to the ground as he supported himself on me and his better leg. He ran a hand through my hair, calming me down as he pressed a kiss to my nose. I cluthched him tightly as I traced the bare skin that wasn't covered up. This was Donnny…This was home.

"I guess Hitler was right about one thing." I smiled as I pulled away from his chest. He grinned down at me.

"What's that'?"

"The Bear Jew truly is an unbeatable golem."

His laughter filled the room pleasantly as he pulled me against him once as Uti put a ahdn on my shoulder.

"Well, then let's go back and show 'em." Aldo voiced, "A Basterds work is never done."

** END.**


	13. epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Ten years later in the city of Boston I found myself staring out Donny's apartment window watching kids play baseball in the middle of the street. A blue ring rested heavily on my finger as the sun beat down on it.

Donny resided on the couch watching a baseball game as he rested up his leg and back again. His hair was shorter, and a serious five o'clock shadow was upon his face. I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled hair as I turned and walked towards the living room as Donny cussed out the t.v. I curled next to him and smiled as he went off about the pitcher.

Some people said that I was his wife while some said I was his girlfriend. I was neither, but I was closer than both combined.

There was once an old man that said something that represented this, about this and the entire war.

Facts can be so misleading, whereas rumors true or false are often revealing.


	14. note from author!

Hey! So I hoped you all enjoyed reading this? I loved writing it and coming up with new ideas! So. I sued this translating app, and a thousand other translating things for the German, Italian and French conversations. I apologize if it's not accurate, or if I offended you in any way. This was totally not my goal. If you need me to change anything in the story please TELL ME! Anyways, all of this went unbeta'd becuz im a lazy bum in the land of lands with rainbows. So. Please review and I shall reward you with more! 3

**-feathersofthewinged**


End file.
